


Тайное останется тайным

by restaes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restaes/pseuds/restaes
Summary: Аврорат расследует убийство игрока «Паддлмир Юнайтед».
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Глава 1

Репортёры не ограничились упоминанием черепно-мозговой травмы. Недостаточно громко, чтобы зацепить внимание читателя.

– Папа, ты меня не слушаешь. 

Переломы мозгового черепа и повреждения внутричерепных структур. Как будто сама по себе смерть охотника одного из ведущих квиддичных клубов – недостаточно цепляющая новость для первой полосы.

– Папа!

Оливер сложил газету пополам и отодвинул её на край стола. Он впервые прочитал об этой новости на английском. 

Яркие солнечные лучи прогревали гостиную и придавали ей тот самый шарм, какой имели мрачные и строгие интерьеры, если их стихийно затоплял природный свет. Натан сидел за большим тёмно-коричневым столом, уткнувшись в книгу и вертя в руках автоматическую ручку для письма. Он больше не обращался к Оливеру, злился и обижался так, как могут обижаться только дети: со всей искренностью, но до смешного кратковременно. На его идеально выглаженную белую футболку опустилось пёрышко, Оливер его аккуратно снял. 

В дом с громким уханьем залетела сова и понеслась наверх в поисках хозяев, Натан с тоской уставился в распахнутое настежь окно. Он, вероятно, предпочёл бы напялить старомодные отцовские сапоги и прогуляться по лесу до пруда или поноситься по пляжу в Дорнохе, потом пристать к какой-нибудь группке туристов и слушать про ведьм и обряды, а за ужином, сложив магловские россказни с плодами собственной неуёмной фантазии среднестатистического восьмилетки, выращенного на приключенческих романах, выдать совершенно неправдоподобную и нелепую историю. Последние два дня так и происходило, но Оливер больше не мог позволить ему бездельничать сутки напролёт.

– Не отвлекайся. Чем быстрее закончишь, тем скорее пойдёшь отдыхать.

Натан отвёл задумчивый взгляд от окна, посмотрел на учебник перед собой и моментально скривился, но без возражений продолжил заниматься, лишь изредка отвлекаясь, чтобы проверить положение минутной стрелки. Двигалась она не так быстро, как ему хотелось бы, судя по насупленным бровям. Оливер же наслаждался утренними часами покоя после позднего завтрака, когда тишину разбавляли звуки природы, врывавшиеся в дом сквозь распахнутые окна и двери, шелест страниц и шорох от их соприкосновения с кожей. Он впервые слышал родительский дом вот таким, помня собственную юность в её вечной громкости и неуёмности. 

– Я всё, – объявил Натан, откладывая ручку и с облегчением откидываясь на стуле. – Можно почитать?

– Историю?

У Натана забегали глаза.

– Сначала для себя, а потом уже историю, ладно? – с этими словами он спрыгнул со стула и направился в сторону библиотеки, чтобы стащить с полки один из детективов, которые Оливер пачками привозил из Европы для матери, когда только начал выезжать на международные сборы и матчи много лет назад. 

Оба они прекрасно понимали, что никакую историю он читать не будет. 

– Он превратится в затворника, – заметила мать Оливера, спускаясь по лестнице в гостиную. – Хватит ему потакать. 

Оливер промолчал, сосредоточившись на ответах Натана, и почувствовал досаду, обнаружив ошибку в вычислениях. Наколдовал светящийся маячок около задания, чтобы не забыть потом разобрать с сыном главу про металлы ещё раз.

Мать поняла, что тему воспитания затрагивать не стоит, так что просто оставила на столе письмо и направилась в сад.

– Только что сова была из Департамента. 

Оливер с воодушевлением взял в руки конверт, но сразу скис. Мать перепутала. Рядом с эмблемой федерации не было герба Министерства, значит, ему не собирались делать скидку за благонадёжность и своевременность и снова отправили по всем кругам бюрократического ада. И на первом же ему придётся снимать штаны. Оливер хмыкнул, пробежавшись глазами по официальному извещению, запомнил адрес и убрал письмо в карман. 

Он пошёл в библиотеку, захватив с собой тетрадь с ошибочными вычислениями, чтобы отдать сыну. 

Натан сидел в кресле, его поясница упиралась в один подлокотник, а ноги были перекинуты через другой. Он читал с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

– Ты бы хоть портьеры открыл, только глаза портишь, – со вздохом сказал Оливер и, бросив на ноги Натана тетрадь, стал сам заниматься окном. 

– Есть ошибки?

– Есть. Посмотри сам, я вернусь и прорешаем ещё раз.

– Куда ты уходишь? Можно мне с тобой?

– Не в этот раз. 

Натан нахмурился, уставившись в лист с мигающим маячком. Оливер едва подавил в себе желание отругать его за нахмуренный лоб. 

– Ненавижу алхимию. 

– Ты всё ненавидишь, – усмехнулся Оливер, подходя к креслу и забирая у сына с живота книгу. На обложке оказался герой серии про драконовода, который в каждой части сталкивался с загадочными убийствами в заповеднике и влипал во всякие неприятности. Это оказался один из тех романов, которые издавались в начале двухтысячных в Британии, мать сама их покупала. Раньше Оливера они раздражали, но сейчас он едва мог сдержать усмешку, видя на обложке лохматого главного героя в квадратных очках. Тогда другие и не рисовали.

– Не всё! Мне нравятся книги, но интересные, а не учебники. Ещё отдыхать на море в августе с мамой. И я люблю квиддич.

Оливер удивился.

– Да тебя в жизни на метлу не затащишь.

– А я наврал, чтобы тебе было приятно. 

И отнял у Оливера книгу.

***  
Оливер сверился с адресом на конверте, затем оглянулся на пустынную улицу и прошёл чуть дальше, остановившись перед дверью с ярко-синей табличкой. Он сделал шаг назад и запрокинул голову. В какое сомнительное место переехало антидопинговое агентство магических игр и спорта, а раньше здесь располагалась библиотека, куда Оливер бегал каждое лето за журналами о квиддиче. 

Он ещё немного постоял, вспоминая былые деньки, и зашёл внутрь. 

Все формальности и анализы заняли часа полтора, после Оливер только сидел и ждал выписку для Министерства. Из головы никак не шёл Болос со своими алхимическими теориями. 

– Всё в папке, проверяйте, – сказал секретарь, чьё имя вертелось на кончике языка, но Оливер никак не мог его вспомнить. – Проставьте подписи на двух последних листах. Напоминаю, что документы необходимо предоставить в Министерство в течение суток после получения. 

Оливер замер с пером над пергаментом.

– Серьёзно?

– Нововведение, – пожимая плечами ответил секретарь, бросив на Оливера недовольный взгляд, будто это он был виноват в постоянном стремлении Министерства и всевозможных международных комитетов навесить на всех ещё больше бюрократии. 

– В чём проблема?

Секретарь отвёл взгляд, неестественно улыбаясь.

– Всё в порядке. Вам нужна помощь в заполнении бумаг?

Оливер понял намёк и поспешно принялся сверять личные данные и проставлять подписи. 

***  
Он сразу понял, что пришёл в неудачный момент: в вестибюле Министерства Магии едва можно было протолкнуться. Толпа бесконечно гудела и двигалась, маяча яркими атласными мантиями и летними костюмами. И угораздило же попасть на обеденный перерыв.

Оливер направился в сторону лифтов, иногда отскакивая в сторону, чтобы пропустить очередного клерка, спешащего перехватить пару бутербродов вне стен Министерства, или обогнуть парочку магов из разных отделов, остановившихся напротив друг друга со стаканчиками кофе в руках, чтобы перекинуться парой слов. 

Посреди вестибюля расположилась плотная кучка людей из пятидесяти или шестидесяти человек с камерами, перьями и по-репортерски громкими голосами. Они обступили говоривших, не давая разглядеть ни лиц, ни специфические цвета мантий и эмблем на форменных рубашках. Видимо, один из отделов проводил брифинг. 

У лифтов стояла пожилая волшебница, которую родители раньше приглашали на ужины, а она никогда не приходила без сладостей и интересных историй для маленького Оливера. Он попытался напомнить ей себя, но она так и не смогла узнать, только с вежливой полуулыбкой кивнула и уехала на верхние этажи с другими посетителями и работниками.

Как ни старался Оливер отыскать среди толпы людей в вестибюле или попутчиков лифте знакомые лица, больше никого не встретил и не узнал. До момента, пока не зашёл в Отдел магических игр и спорта. 

Суматоха на седьмом этаже имела постоянный характер. Обеденное время ещё не закончилось, и сотрудники без стеснения диктовали автоматическим перьям письма, принимали посетителей и решали рабочие дела с коллегами, не убирая контейнеров с едой со столов, а иногда и не вынимая вилок изо ртов. Оливера подхватила под локоть знакомая по прошлым визитам волшебница и отвела к стеклянной стене со сверкающей гравировкой «Квиддич» и нескромной припиской фамилий руководящих лиц. Он и сам бы прекрасно нашёл дорогу, но всё равно поблагодарил. 

Оливер зашёл внутрь, прошёл мимо кабинетов с всё такими же стеклянными стенами и остановился чуть поодаль справочной стойки британско-ирландской лиги квиддича, у которой крепко сложенный темноволосый мужчина ругался с девушкой, принимавшей документы. Она тщетно пыталась ему что-то втолковать. Слушая их перепалку, Оливер всё силился угадать в спорящем знакомого, но никак не получалось узнать со спины. 

– И вы отправляете меня туда? 

– Таков протокол.

– Сколько можно! – с этими словами мужчина резко развернулся, хватая со стойки документы, и стремительно прошёл к двери ничего и никого перед собой не замечая.

Оливер оглянулся на спину, удаляющуюся всё дальше и дальше по коридору, спину давнего знакомого и соперника. 

– Чем я могу вам помочь? – отозвалась бодрым голосом девушка за стойкой, будто не пережила только что интенсивную мозготрёпку. 

– Здравствуйте, мне форму на продление международного соглашения.

– Страна?

– Франция.

***  
Обед уже давно закончился, когда Оливер разобрался с бумагами и вошёл в пустой лифт на седьмом этаже, прикрыл глаза от блаженства, слыша только тихое гудение в замкнутом пространстве и больше ничего. Он вдруг вспомнил себя много лет назад, смущающегося до горячих щек заполнять документы, потому что сам себя по нелепости считал предателем. Сейчас то чувство вызывало лишь улыбку.

Оливер решил зайти в буфет, чтобы купить Натану шоколадных эклеров и десерт из воздушного риса. У него не было карточки сотрудника, дающей приличную скидку, но волшебный вкус министерских сладостей стоил переплат. Даже Натану, избалованному французскими десертами, не могло не понравиться. 

Конференция в Атриуме уже закончилась, оставшиеся репортёры либо сворачивали оборудование, либо общались в двойках с сотрудниками Аврората. В целом в холле было тихо и свободно, и Оливер спокойно направился в сторону буфета. Он только надеялся, что там не всё смели подчистую во время обеда. 

– Оливер!

Он непроизвольно повернул голову и не удержался, выдохнув:

– Только не это.

Оливер продолжил идти к буфету как ни в чём не бывало, подавляя желание перейти на бег. Глаза непроизвольно искали пути отступления. 

– Оливер! Оливер Вуд!

Он услышал шаги за спиной, они звонко раздавались в опустевшем Атриуме. Оливер не останавливался, пока не стало совсем уж неприлично.

Он повернулся и широко улыбнулся:

– Привет, Гарри. Сто лет не виделись, ты как?

– Оливер. Еле догнал.

Гарри уже спокойно шёл навстречу, мантии на нём не было, только форменные брюки с кучей карманов и серая рубашка с коротким рукавом и эмблемой в виде изящной буквы «М». Он всё же начал мужать и набирать массу, стал походить на мужчину своего возраста, потому что во время всех предыдущих их встреч Гарри выглядел как вчерашний подросток, слишком худой и щуплый для зрелых лет и тем более дела, которому решил посвятить жизнь. 

– Прекрасно выглядишь, Гарри.

Они пожали друг другу руки и улыбнулись, как улыбаются друг другу старые друзья.

– Ты случайно не решил вернуться? – спросил Гарри, почему-то кивая на большой плакат Министерства. Переходить к делу он не спешил. 

– Ни случайно, ни специально. Мне и там хорошо, – и Оливер нисколько не покривил душой, произнося это.

– Джинни всё ещё не теряет надежды, да и я тоже. 

Повисла небольшая пауза, но Гарри вспыхнул лицом, осознав свою грубость, и добавил:

– Но я рад, что тебе там хорошо, правда. Главное, чтобы тебя всё устраивало. Слышал, вы разбежались с Эдит.

Да, Гарри Поттера точно нельзя было назвать королём светских бесед. Через несколько секунд он осознал сказанную глупость и заволновался чуть сильнее. Некоторые вещи с годами не менялись. 

Оливер совершенно искренне рассмеялся, желая разбавить напряжённую атмосферу.

– Всё нормально, не бери в голову. Да, разбежались, и давно, просто держали всё в секрете, сам понимаешь. Эдит уже готовится к свадьбе. Он писатель и до ужаса дружелюбный малый. 

– А у неё есть свой почерк.

– «Почерк»?

– Вкус. Извини. Похоже, у меня профессиональная деформация.

– Ты сравниваешь вкус моей бывшей жены на мужчин с серийными убийствами? 

– Я же извинился.

Оливер усмехнулся и постарался подхватить разговор, чтобы уберечь себя от неприятной темы, которая вот-вот должна была их настигнуть:

– Лучше расскажи про Джинни. Слухами земля полнится, но я им перестал верить ещё лет двадцать назад. Про тебя всегда писали полную чушь.

– У нас идиллия.

Оливер хмыкнул, он просто не сдержался, перенеся всё на себя, но Гарри отчего-то смутился и отвёл взгляд. 

Из лифта с грохотом выкатилась тележка, забитая папками, которые рассыпались бы по Атриуму, если бы мужчина в аврорской мантии не успел удержать заклинанием бумажное цунами. Гарри вяло махнул ему рукой. 

Тележка заскрипела по полу.

– Знаю, о чём ты хочешь спросить, – не выдержал Оливер, принимая неизбежность. – У меня сегодня совершенно нет времени, но, если бы было, – добавил он поспешно, ни на что не надеясь, – я бы всё равно не смог тебе помочь. 

Гарри тут же собрался, стал ловить каждое слово, каждую мимику, что прекрасно читалось на его лице. 

– Вы не были знакомы?

– Косвенно, – неохотно ответил Оливер. 

Гарри хотел ещё что-то сказать, но сам себя оборвал, задумчиво покусав губу. И всё же решился, открыл уже рот, но его прервали:

– Поттер! – позвал его коллега или начальник, стоявший недалеко от входа для посетителей вместе с пожилой волшебницей, у которой так дрожали руки, что сумочка в них тряслась. Гарри тихо проскулил, заметив её. 

Он отозвался, позволив голосу прокатиться по Атриуму:

– Сейчас.

– Что ж, – сказал обрадованный Оливер, уже собираясь уходить, – не буду тебя отвлекать от твоих обязанностей.

Но тут Гарри положил ему руку на плечо и серьёзным голосом сказал:

– Оливер.

Тележка всё ещё скрипела, но уже тише. Сотрудник Аврората всё ещё стоял со старушкой, но так напряжённо, будто она была не божьим одуванчиком во плоти, а по меньшей мере новой Тёмной Проблемой Магической Британии. Оливер читал официально опубликованные отчеты Гермионы о последнем годе Второй магической войны, поэтому зло в теле невинной старушки могло иметь смысл.

– Я прошу тебя об услуге, – сказал Гарри ровным и тихим голосом. Над его головой резво и со свистом пролетел бумажный самолётик, задев один из торчащих вихров, но он даже не обратил внимания. – Не допрос, просто беседа. Тебе может казаться, что ты ничем не поможешь, но всё может… – он замялся, подбирая слова. – Зачастую всё не так, как нам кажется, а иногда оказывается не так, как мы ожидаем.

Оливер вгляделся в Гарри, внезапно погрузившегося глубоко в свои мысли, и решил, что да, профессиональная деформация тут налицо. 

– Только не сейчас. 

А лучше никогда.

– Конечно, – бодро отозвался Гарри, промаргиваясь от минуты глубокой задумчивости. – У меня тут… – он оглянулся на старушку.

– Куча дел. Да, у меня тоже.

У Оливера не было никаких дел. 

– Тогда до скорого? Я пришлю тебе сову, – Гарри немного замялся на последнем слове, будто не был уверен, обитают ли во Франции совы, и помнит ли Оливер что это вообще такое.

– До скорого.

***  
За ужином мама завела разговор об Эдит, что вполне ожидаемо и в её духе, но Оливер был сыт по горло разговорами про личную жизнь, он чуть не вспылил, едва удержавшись от грубого слова. Натан почувствовал его настроение и попытался всех заболтать, но ничего не вышло. 

Мама коротко глянула на Оливера и Натана, нарезая рыбу в тарелке и держа спину и локти по всем правилам, и бросила нейтральным голосом: 

– Тебе бы хорошо найти кого-то здесь, в Британии. 

Оливер промолчал в ответ, скосив глаза на сына, который умело держал лицо и не подавал виду, что его можно задеть подобными словами. Либо ему и вправду было всё равно. Оливер позавидовал выдержке, его самого так и подмывало устроить маленький семейный скандал. Родители вовсе не хотели, чтобы он бросил Натана, нет. Они надеялись, что ему хватит духу забрать ребёнка от матери. 

Отец прокашлялся и позвал домовика.

– Принеси ещё вина, – коротко сказал он эльфийке и, заметив просящий взгляд внука, добавил: – И графин свежего сока. 

– Мы вскоре вас оставим, – объявил Оливер, совсем некрасиво возя печёный картофель вилкой по тарелке и игнорируя недовольный взгляд матери, ратовавшей за соблюдение приличий хотя бы за столом. – Нам с Натаном надо ещё позаниматься. 

Позже, уже приготовившись ложиться, Оливеру на глаза снова попался выпуск Ежедневного Пророка. Он повесил халат на высокую спинку стула, оставшись в футболке для сна и пижамных шортах, найденных в шкафу и неприятно пахнущих от долгого хранения на полках, и прошёлся до письменного стола, на котором лежала газета рядом со стопкой пергаментов и романом, найденным в библиотеке, но так и оставшимся с закладкой на первой странице. 

Оливер взял Пророк и сел на край кровати, просматривал текст, но не вчитывался, думал о Гарри, о том, что же ему скажет, если беседа всё же состоится. 

С Парсоном они никогда не общались, изредка сталкивались на базе, здоровались, прощались, пару раз пожали друг другу руки и однажды провели тренировку. Ни одной совместной игры, ни одной общей победы, ничего. Когда Парсона пригласили на испытательный срок, в Оливере уже зрело чёткое понимание, что в ближайшее время будет уходить из «Паддлмир». Контракт он не продлил, собрал вещи и уехал играть за французский клуб. 

Непривычно тусклый свет в комнате моргнул, как моргал уже в этот вечер, как моргал и двадцать лет назад, когда Оливер сидел летом за учебниками и пытался нагнать школьный курс по зельям, чарам, трансфигурации и, положа руку на сердце, по всем остальным предметам. 

Он взглянул на улыбавшегося Парсона в обнимку с женой и ребёнком на газетном снимке и попытался припомнить хоть какие-нибудь факты о нём, но все они – выдержки из журналов и статей, находящихся в открытом доступе. Стоит только наведаться в библиотеку. 

Парсон был парнем чуть за тридцать, ответственным капитаном, шустрым охотником и самым перспективным игроком «Паддлмир Юнайтед».

И кто-то размозжил ему голову.


	2. Глава 2

Оливер проснулся позже обычного.

На улице уже стояла невыносимая жара, а в комнате — духота. Настенные старомодные часы с кривой трещиной, тянувшейся от края почти до середины, показывали пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого. Непозволительное время для подъема, если только ты не в отпуске.

Оливер зашёл в ванную, уставился на себя в зеркало, оперевшись руками на тумбочку. Он всё ещё частично существовал в снах, смешавшихся наутро в непонятную череду событий и действий; то за ним с остервенением носились партнеры по команде с битами в руках по их домашнему полю недалеко от Марселя, то гигантский снитч пытался своими крыльями-пилами превратить его в салат. Закончилось всё тем, что Натан бегал за ним по болотам и просил почитать ему перед сном «Первую песню влюблённых», где последний абзац без постельных сцен заканчивался во введении. Так или иначе, Оливер всю ночь убегал, улетал и прятался. Из-за подобных глупых снов он не любил спать долго.

К одиннадцати он уже настроился выходить, хотя его всё ещё клонило в сон, и голова гудела, но в комнату зашёл эльф и спросил, накрывать ли к завтраку. 

Перед тем как спуститься в столовую, Оливер заглянул к Натану, но детская оказалась пуста. Кровать он заправил кое-как, на столе в беспорядке валялись книги, тетради и карандаши. Распахнутое настежь окно и открытая дверь создали сквозняк, и на пол полетели два листа. Оливер зашёл в комнату, чтобы поднять их, потом машинально начал прибираться на столе, но вовремя отдернул себя. Проще и спокойнее всё сделать самому, но это борьба не за порядок, а за воспитание. 

За окном трещали птицы, пахло лесом и цветами, запах свежий, колючий, совсем без солёной свежести, к которой Оливер привык за годы жизни у залива. Натан копошился под одним из деревьев в дальнем углу сада. С такого расстояния лицо было не разглядеть, но его ярко красная футболка горела маяком среди зелени. Он бросил доски на землю, на минуту замер над ними и понёсся в сторону дома. Оставалось только надеяться, что все предметы, служившие деталями в непонятном конструкторе, Натан не стащил из нужных для его бабушки и дедушки вещей, а откопал в сарае среди хлама. Оливер увидел, как сын забежал в дом, и покинул его комнату, оглянувшись напоследок на беспорядок, вызвавший теперь не только раздражение, но и родительскую нежность и странную сердечную тоску. Она в последнее время подозрительно часто навещала его, хотя до момента, когда ему предстояло разойтись с сыном или просто отдалиться друг от друга на жизненном пути, оставалось ещё долго. У них десяток лет впереди, а сердце уже ныло.

В гостиной Натана не оказалось, и Оливер пошёл в столовую, тут же глубоко и с удовольствием вдыхая запах свежезаваренного сладкого какао. На столе ещё стояла тарелка с овсянкой, но после поздно начавшегося утра есть не хотелось совершенно. 

В кухню вбежал Натан, тут же разбивая размеренность позднего жаркого утра вдребезги, затормозил, когда заметил Оливера.

— Папа, привет.

— Привет. Ты ел? 

— Ага, — на автомате пробормотал Натан, затем спокойно подошёл к столу и взял яблоко. И грушу. Его рука дернулась к апельсину, но он передумал, прижимая к себе немытыми руками фрукты, развернулся и постарался как можно непринужденнее выйти из столовой.

— Мы будем сегодня заниматься? 

Натан замер, услышав неприятный вопрос, повернулся и посмотрел умоляюще, очень сильно хмуря лоб. 

— Я строю домик в саду. Может… завтра? 

— А твой дом не зальёт? Ливень обещали. 

— Бабушка сказала утром, что будет солнце. Она сажает что-то за домом. И почему обязательно читать глупые предсказания в газете, они всё равно не сбываются. Можно просто подключить интернет. 

Оливер сделал глоток, отставил пустую чашку и уставился на нетронутую кашу. Иногда ему приходилось не без раздражения напоминать себе, что у детей не короткая память, они просто не понимают, что не все вещи объясняются логикой. 

— Мы уже говорили про это много, много, — на последнем слове Оливер сделал акцент, — раз, что бабушка и дедушка противники технологий. И по нашему уговору у нас обязательные занятия каждый день, а интернет под запретом. Ты сам предлагал такие условия, напрашиваясь со мной, никто тебя за язык не тянул. 

— Но можно мне ещё поиграть?

— Можно. 

Натан ушёл, а через некоторое время из гостиной послышались голоса. Короткий диалог, всего несколько фраз. Оливер тут же сунул в рот успевшую остыть сладкую кашу и чуть не подавился от отвращения. Он заставил себя жевать, смотря, как мать, будучи всегда статной и уверенной в себе, зашла в столовую. Рукава у неё были подвернуты, на ногах сапоги для садовой работы, но она всё равно выглядела замечательно. 

— Ты поздно встал сегодня. Мне твой мальчик сказал.

— Перестань его так называть, у него есть имя. И хватит видеть в нём его мать, он и мой сын тоже.

— Не обижайся на меня, сын. Я пытаюсь к нему привыкнуть. Правда пытаюсь.

Оливер смотрел, как мать легкой рукой наливала в стакан воду, и чувствовал тяжёлую и горькую обиду за сына. 

— Тебе пришло письмо сегодня утром от Гарри Поттера. Я оставила конверт в гостиной на каминной полке. Сядь, — не без раздражения выдавила Иона, — и доешь. Никуда от тебя твой Поттер не улетит. Я правильно понимаю, что он хочет поговорить про Парсона? 

Нда. Глупой мама никогда не была. 

— Он надеется, что мне что-то известно, — поделился Оливер, не без возмущения оценивая направленный на него взгляд. — Мне ничего не известно, мама.

— Это не моё дело. Ты уже взрослый и можешь решать свои проблемы сам. Но позаботься о сохранности тех воспоминаний, которые видеть никому не следует. Просто предупреждаю. 

— Он не станет просить у меня ничего подобного. Даже представить себе такое трудно. И нет у меня ничего компрометирующего в голове, — оторопело отозвался Оливер.

— У всех есть, милый, абсолютно у всех. 

***  
У него никак не шли из головы слова матери. У всех есть секреты. И он связывал это не с собой, а с тем делом, к которому всё чаще и чаще обращались его мысли. Чем дальше и раскатистей двигались его размышления, тем раздражительнее он становился, хотя негативные эмоции от мимолетных душевных конфликтов ему никогда не были свойственный.

Оливер знал множество людей, которых и под страшнейшим проклятием побоялся бы обвинять в тех или иных тяжелых грехах. Его уверенность выходила за рамки наивности и вечного поиска доброты, просто потому что он сам был такой — без скелетов в шкафу. И едва мог себе представить, что заведёт хоть один. 

В невинных овечек он не верил, никак нет, но и в страшные тайны, которые должно хранить за семью печатями, каждого поголовно — тоже. 

Оливер стоял у станции Ланкастер Гейт и ждал Гарри, жмурясь на ослепительно ярком солнце. Из метро постоянно выходили туристы, шумные, кричащие, фотографирующие. Без них Лондон — не Лондон. И именно из-за них Гарри назначил встречу чуть ли не в самом туристическом месте города. Нейтральная территория с той самой степенью многолюдности, чтобы на них никто не обращал внимания. 

— Извини, я опоздал. — Из метро вылетел запыхавшийся и всклокоченный больше обычного Гарри. Очки съехали на кончик носа, мокрая чёлка топорщилась в стороны, джемпер помялся на спине. — Уже собирался выходить, а тут внезапный вызов, никак не мог раньше. 

— Ничего, так и понял, что работа задержала.

Они не спеша побрели в сторону парка. Гарри тяжело дышал, восстанавливая дыхание после пробежки по метро. Похоже, что он аппарировал в одно из технических помещений станции. Оливер наслаждался солнцем, городской суетой и непринуждённой беседой о ничего не значащей чепухе. Повспоминали детство, профессоров, школу, избегая воспоминаний о войне и смерти, обсудили квиддич, мётлы, новые сорта сливочного пива, французский алкоголь, жирных белок, съедающих орехи с рук туристов. Они не затрагивали серьёзные темы, пока полностью не слились с отдыхающими в парке. 

— О чём ты хотел спросить, Гарри? Я буду рад помочь, хоть и не думаю, что смогу.

— Да, про Парсона… Как близко вы общались?

Они повернули в сторону Кенсингтонского дворца и побрели к пруду мимо Итальянских садов. По дорожке пронеслись две девочки возраста Натана, на бегу стрелявшие друг в друга из навороченных пластмассовых водных пистолетов. 

— Твоему сыну ведь тоже восемь? — невпопад спросил Оливер, продолжая смотреть на резвящуюся малышню.

— А? Нет. Альбусу семь.

Повисла пауза. Оливер чувствовал, что Гарри было неловко напоминать про проигнорированный вопрос, а он сам старался не сильно улыбаться, услышав имя незнакомого ему ещё мальчишки. Альбус вдруг представился ему светловолосым самоуверенным мальчуганом в прямоугольных очках, хотя по разговорам знал, что всё это неправда. Альбус Северус Поттер. Надо же. Эдит бы беззлобно поинтересовалась достаточно ли отец этого ребёнка получал психологической помощи после трагических эпизодов юности. Мысли перескочили с воображаемых слов бывшей жены на неё саму и заметно подпортили настроение, но хотя бы вернули серьёзный настрой. 

— С Парсоном мы почти не пересекались. Когда он пробовался в команду, меня уже перекупили в Крылья Массалии. 

— Он перешёл из Роонских стрижей.

— Да, шведский клуб.

— Насколько я знаю, — непринуждённо начал Гарри, хотя знал он всё настолько досконально, что, наверное, мог бы назвать предпочитаемые бренды трусов каждого действующего игрока «Паддлмир Юнайтед», — их вратарь тоже из Швеции.

— Мы не встречались.

— Даже на играх?

Оливер тяжело вздохнул, потому что Гарри понесло не в те дебри. Он незаметно для себя перескочил с профессионального в личное и кинулся удовлетворять любопытство. И прессу, и поклонников квиддича всегда интересовали занавесочные контакты бывших игроков популярных команд с нынешними. Особенно если трансфер произошёл с крупным скандалом или перекупили из одного громкого клуба в другой громкий клуб, да ещё и в заграничный. Первое к Оливеру не относилось, но вот второе попортило ему некоторое количество нервных клеток. Нелюбовь к интервью столкнулась в то время с массовым желанием переговорить с ним за чашечкой кофе или назначить рандеву в фешенебельном офисе редакции. Оливер страдал, а агенты делали деньги. Жаловаться не жаловался, всё же они раскрутили его достаточно, позволив затребовать огромную зарплату и продав за космические деньги.

— Встречались, — ответил он задумчиво, пытаясь придумать понятное объяснение. — В большом спорте всё иначе, Гарри. Когда ты на поле, то соперники для тебя обезличены, есть только тактика и адреналин. По крайней мере так у меня. В воздухе не вижу их лиц, не помню их имён, только думаю, что пятый номер приближается к штрафной площадке, а третий любит делать пробивные. Я знаю их имена и фамилии, их карьеры и трансферы по клубам, победы, зарплаты и скандалы, но это сухие факты, а самих людей не знаю.

— А вне игры?

— Мало с кем общаюсь, только на сборах. Давай вернёмся к Парсону?

— Да, конечно, — криво улыбнулся Гарри, поняв, что любопытство занесло его не туда. — Как он поладил с командой?

— Если бы я знал… Для охотников привычное дело – держаться вместе, но в момент моего ухода состав был совсем другим. Остались только Энтони и Бетси, но они милые ребята, не в их природе воспринимать людей в штыки, с ними никаких конфликтов точно не могло быть. С тренерами и федерацией всё еще проще, — он усмехнулся, вспоминая свой опыт перехода. — Они всегда облизывают тебя, когда ты только собираешься к ним перейти, но доходит дело до первой официальной тренировки, и они не выпускают тебя с поля до последней пролитой капли пота. Всё от большой любви, конечно. 

— Конечно, — задумчиво и с ласковой улыбкой сказал Гарри, благоговея перед мыслями о квиддиче. 

Оливер усмехнулся, глядя на него, и подумал, что неплохо бы полетать вечером. Мечты о полёте в темнеющем небе, прохладном воздухе, обволакивающим тело, порадовали и успокоили. Вот это он любил искренне и от всего сердца. Полёты и счастливый сын, а больше ему ничего не надо. Перед глазами всплыла фотография Парсона с женой и ребёнком. Ему тоже, наверное, ни до чего кроме квиддича и семьи дела не было.

— Нет, не думаю, что у него возникли конфликты с командой. За одно дело же играют.

— Есть конкуренция, — возразил Гарри. — И личное.

— Ни один серьёзный тренер не позволит тащить личное на поле, а если позволит, то заставит использовать во благо. Конкуренция есть в любой работе. Оглянись, кто-то уже метит на твоё место, даже не сомневаюсь. 

Гарри понимающе улыбнулся. 

— Кто-то пытается тебя подсидеть? В Крыльях Массалии?

— А тебя?

Они посмеялись, немного поговорили о министерской работе. Шли медленно, но уже виднелись отблески воды Круглого пруда. 

— Читал об одном скандале, — вспомнил Оливер. — Парсон что-то не поделил с Карлом...

— … из Кенмарских коршунов, — закончил за него Гарри. — Мы уже проверили.

— Тогда у меня больше нет идей и подозреваемых.

— Не торопись, может, вспомнишь ещё что.

— Сомневаюсь. Мы читаем одни газеты, все громкие дела освещаются в прессе. Ты бы ничего не упустил.

— Вот именно, что громкие. Ты внутри этой системы, ты варишься в ней много лет, непосредственно соприкасаешься и не пытайся убедить, что знаешь про квиддич и околоквиддичные дела меньше меня или наравне, всё равно не поверю.

Оливер улыбнулся, покачал головой. 

— Если вспомню, то сообщу, — сказал Оливер, уверенный на все сто процентов, что ничего не вспомнит. 

Они молча дошли до пруда, стали наблюдать за лебедями. Те недовольно поглядывали на бесчисленное количество людей, фотографировавших их, но не уплывали. 

— Почему вы исключили его из подозреваемых?

— Никто его не исключал, кроме меня, — с плохо скрываемым недовольством сообщил Гарри. — Слишком банально и просто, не находишь?

Оливер рассмеялся. 

— Шутишь? Вот это и есть профдеформация. Нельзя исключать человека из подозреваемых, потому что его подозревать удобно.

— Никто его не исключал, — ещё раз повторил Гарри. — У нас есть люди, зациклившиеся на нём и не желающие даже на секунду отвести взгляд, вот пусть они и занимаются им, я же буду ловить убийцу.

— Ты так уверен. 

— Его подозревают, потому что пресса в своё время раздула скандал, когда они с Парсоном поссорились из-за ерунды, потом всё это присыпала их соперничеством. Игроки перспективные, журналисты любят сталкивать лбами громкие имена, а я не люблю журналистов. Карл не больше, чем жертва чёрного пиара. Почему ты так смотришь, не веришь мне?

— Без обид, но ты смешиваешь личное с профессиональным.

— Ничего подобного.

— Ты испытываешь к нему симпатию, потому что пресса его травит. 

— Потому что он не убийца.

— Потому что она любит проезжаться и по твоему имени. В любом случае хорошо, что твои коллеги имеют Карла в виду. Я не подозреваю, но держать руку на пульсе не помешает.

— Может быть.

— Пожалуйста, не думай, что я учу тебя делать твою аврорскую работу. Тебе всё равно виднее. 

— Как тебе виднее дела, происходящее в квиддиче?

— Мои дела до опротивевшего публичны, твои же только для избранных.

Гарри застонал, услышав последнее слово, но тут же перешёл на смех. 

— Не говори так никогда, меня тошнит. 

— Извини-извини, само вырвалось. 

— Ты решил поиздеваться.

— Совсем чуть-чуть.

Оливеру в ботинок попал мелкий камушек, но он терпел, пытался перекатить его вбок и зажать стопой, чтобы не было так больно наступать на ногу. 

— Оливер, — подал голос Гарри, на секунду его лицо скривилось в некрасивой гримасе, будто ему тоже забился гравий в ботинки. Или стекло.

— Что такое?

— Ты любишь свою работу?

— Конечно, — ответ легкий в своей правдивости и очевидности вырвался без малейшего колебания. Он любил искренне и самозабвенно. 

Оливер не стал задавать встречный вопрос. Ответ показался ему до ужаса очевидным. 

Они ещё час гуляли в Кенсингтонских садах, наслаждаясь майским солнцем, почти летней погодой и обществом друг друга. И ни слова больше не было произнесено ни про Парсона, ни про «Паддлмир Юнайтед». 

***  
Гарри собирался вернуться на работу на метро, Оливеру подошла бы обычная подворотня, но он для приличия спустился с ним, покатался по первой зоне, пересаживаясь с поезда на поезд, это здорово увлекло, так что аппарировал он домой только к четырём часам. 

Сначала направился к дому, но потом повернул в сторону дерева, у которого Натан копошился утром. Дело сын довёл до конца, хоть сооружение меньше всего напоминало домик. Ещё издалека Оливер почувствовал, ступая по сочно-зелёной, местами натоптанной траве, что вокруг трещало от детской магии, порывистой и неконтролируемой. Так что вся конструкция держалась не столько на законах физики, сколько на упрямом желании Натана.

Оливер провёл рукой по стволу дерева, улыбнулся, услышав шелест страниц, и заглянул в домик. Натан лежал на старом покрывале, перекочевавшем ещё в прошлом веке на чердак к другому изношенному и потерявшему цвет тряпью, теперь оно использовалось в качестве подстилки. 

— Замёрзнешь ведь. Земля холодная.

— Неа. Тут плед, а еще трава. Совсем не холодно, пап.

Оливер хотел залезть внутрь, но побоялся повредить неустойчивые стены и хлипкий потолок. 

Натан устроился на животе, на спине задралась футболка, а в волосах застряла травинка. Перед ним лежала книга и занимала всё его внимание.

— Всё еще про драконов?

— Тут мало про драконов, — возразил сын, отчего-то пытаясь убедить, что про драконов совсем мало, что они – увлечение детское, они ему не очень-то интересны, что эта пародия на литературу стоит его – Оливера – внимания. — Тут про отношения больше. Вот Генри – главного героя – предал его друг, а он ему доверял, ну, знаешь… такой друг, которому доверяешь по определению. 

Оливер задумался, а успел ли сын прочувствовать такую дружбу на себе или рассуждал и вникал абстрактно, но спросить побоялся, потому что не хотел его обидеть. 

— Может, почитаю как-нибудь, — он сказал это таким тоном, что любой взрослый без усилия понял, что ничего он читать даже не собирается, но перед ним был ребёнок, обращавший больше внимания на смысл сказанного, а не на то, как оно произносилось. 

— А тебя бабушка искала.

— Правда?

— Да, просила, чтобы я сказал тебе сразу прийти к ней, если увижу. 

— Давно?

Натан задумался, почесал бровь и легкомысленно пожал плечами.

— Не помню.

Мать его перехватила ещё на подступах к дому. Она переоделась в брюки и элегантный кардиган, волосы убрала в простую, но изящную причёску. 

— Тебе опять из Министерства написали, — с этими словами Иона извлекла из кармана конверт и внимательно посмотрела на сына, будто пыталась по лицу угадать возникшие неприятности. 

Оливер просмотрел письмо, сначала слегка нервничая под строгим взглядом, но потом расслабившись. 

— Часть документов можно забрать. И у них возникли вопросы, говорят, надо подойти сегодня.

— И всё?

Оливер удивлённо приподнял брови, поглядывая через плечо матери на входную дверь. Приёмные часы подходили к концу. 

— Что такое, мама? Что тебя смущает?

— Как прошла твоя встреча с Гарри Поттером?

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Оливер, не понимая беспокойства. — Мы здорово поболтали. Я пойду?

Иона кивнула, всё ещё вглядываясь в лицо сына, и он прошёл мимо, задержавшись лишь на пару секунд, что поцеловать её сухую, но приятно пахнущую щёку.

***  
Время подходило к пяти, когда Оливер очутился в Атриуме Министерства. Зря он думал, что в прошлый раз пришёл сюда в неудачное время, в этот раз всё оказалось намного, намного хуже: у значительной части сотрудников заканчивался рабочий день. В холле стоял гвалт, с уханьем летали совы, шелестели самолётики, ничего не стесняясь и не сдерживаясь, разговаривали и смеялись волшебники и волшебницы, не жалея голоса и радости, а на их лицах светились улыбки людей, справедливо отработавших положенное и собиравшихся насладиться заслуженным отдыхом. И Оливер чувствовал непонятной природы зависть человека, который своими ногами шёл в место, из которого все уходили. 

— Мужчина, осторожнее, — возмутилась женщина, спешившая к выходу и толкнувшая Оливера плечом и сумкой, выставленной перед грудью. Он с добродушной улыбкой извинился и продолжил пробираться к лифтам, не торопясь и не переходя на ответную грубость, вспыхивавшую в некоторых встречных, а стоило бы поспешить. 

В лифт Оливер еле успел заскочить, так как поток выходивших не девал пробиться к дверям. Наверх ехал с мужчиной, отстранённо и устало смотревшим перед собой. Он засунул руки в карманы, черную тонкую папку прижал к телу локтем, галстук же его сбился, а эмблемы отдела на одежде не оказалось. 

Они ехали вместе до седьмого уровня. Оливер подвинулся к дверям, собираясь выходить. Он молился, чтобы не напороться на километровую очередь. Попутчик даже не шелохнулся к выходу, только резко поднял голову, когда створки разъехались, его глаза полыхнули ярко-синим, здорово напугав этим Оливера на мгновенье, пока его голова равнодушно не повернулась в сторону, а лифт не умчался наверх. 

В Департаменте была толпа, но не такая плотная и неразрешимая, какой стоило бояться. Оливер с отчаянием заметил собравшихся шестерых волшебников у необходимого ему кабинета и отправился к справочной стойке, чтобы забрать необходимую выписку. Он встал в очередь, никого и ничего не замечая, всё ещё под впечатлением от встречи с невыразимцем. Ему по крайней мере казалось, что это был невыразимец. А кто же ещё? 

— Оливер! — его дёрнули за рукав, и он, очнувшись от своих мыслей и пытаясь проморгаться от неестественной синевы глаз незнакомца, глянул в сторону. Губы тут же разъехались в счастливой улыбке, а сердце радостно и быстро-быстро забилось.

— Поверить не могу, — онемевшими и непослушными губами произнёс он, собираясь уже сделать шаг в сторону, но заметив собравшуюся за ним очередь, остановил себя.

— Вот так встреча, Вуд.

— Бетси, — он по-дружески ласково назвал её имя и пожал руку.

Она рассмеялась, тоже счастливо глядя в ответ. 

Ничуть не изменилась, — подумал Оливер. 

Бывшая подруга по команде, но всё ещё гордо державшая титул лучшей действующей загонщины «Паддлмир Юнайтед», уже взрослая внешне со своими острыми чертами лица, стрижкой под ноль, крепкими и прокаченными мускулами, но всё ещё юная благодаря заразительной улыбке и доброму голосу. Она стояла у высокого стола и вертела в руках ручку, видимо, отвлеклась от заполнения бумаг, когда заметила Оливера. В голове вопросы и потенциальные темы разговора напрыгивали друг на друга и не давали сказать ничего. И она это почувствовала:

— Давай закончим с этим, а потом встретимся у лифтов на этаже, идёт?

— Мне ещё в Контроль.

— Ничего, я подожду. Мерлин, Оливер, как же я рада!

И время потянулось. Казалось, посетители специально заваливали сотрудников вопросами, а те никуда не спешили, долго и нудно отвечая на все претензии и неспешно перебирая бумажки. 

Перед кабинетом Контроля Оливер разговорился с молодым парнем из набирающей популярность новой команды Ирландии, его карьеру приостановили в прошлом сезоне за грубую игру. Настолько грубую, что его соперник больше никогда не сможет выйти на поле. И вышло всё совершенно случайно, если верить словам дисквалифицированного паренька. Оливер не верил. Он с возрастом стал терпимее относиться к некоторой грубости в игре, когда перестал притворяться профессионалом и наконец им стал. Но всё имело пределы. 

— Ты меня презираешь? — спросил парень, без раскаяния и всякого сожаления смотря Оливеру в глаза, пока губы его кривились от плохо сдерживаемого отвращения.

— Не понимаю, так будет точнее.

— Понял бы, если бы играл профессионально. Просто поверь, чувак.

Оливер улыбнулся, но отвечать не стал. 

Очередь в кабинет двигалась совсем медленно. Бетси прошла мимо и напомнила, что будет ждать у лифтов. 

Когда она ушла, дисквалифицированный паренёк отлип от стены и снова пристал к Оливеру, явно узнав знаменитую спортсменку:

— А ты её знаешь?

— Как видишь.

— Откуда? 

— Играли вместе раньше. 

Парень присвистнул, почесал затылок и с жадной ухмылкой подошёл ещё ближе.

— Чума. Где? В юниорах что ль? 

— Не, — выдал Оливер, подхватив развязный тон собеседника, — в «Паддлмир Юнайтед». 

Тут как нельзя кстати подошла его очередь заходить в кабинет, и Оливер оставил парня в коридоре, забыв оценить его реакцию. Увидев начальника Контроля, забыл и о нём самом. 

— Мистер Вуд, добрый вечер. Присаживайтесь.

Уолш по одному брошенному взгляду узнал Оливера, хотя виделись они в последний раз очень давно. Ещё во времена цветущей и пахнущей карьеры в «Паддлмир». Тогда всю команду с месяц мурыжили всевозможные департаменты, якобы подозревая их тренеров в работе с запрещёнными препаратами. Дело давно минувших дней, но оставившее неприятный осадок. Ничего они тогда доказать не смогли, да и нечего было доказывать. Оливер только помнил ошалевшие лица сокомандников, точно такое же было у него самого. Но ситуация всё же принесла нечто хорошее в жизнь Оливера – он познакомился с Эдит. И не абы как, а через Уолша.

Уолш занимался расследованиями, проблемами и конфликтами различной этиологии. По мелким вопросам его никогда не трогали, но если он приходил, то все знали, что дело принимало серьёзный оборот. И Оливеру стоило бы напрячься, сидя напротив него, но он мог думать только о бывшей жене, их знакомству, которое некоторое время казалось ему знаком свыше, судьбой. Да, судьбой. 

Эдит познакомилась с Уолшем в одной из его заграничных командировок, у них тогда случился роман настолько короткий, что и романом не назовёшь. Так, интрижка. А спустя целый год, когда она приехала в гости к двоюродной тётушке и напросилась с ней на министерский бал, проигнорировав все приличия британских аристократических семей, оделась как магла и покорила сердце Оливера с первого взгляда. Ладно, может, с первого он пялился только на её декольте и роскошные серьги с винного цвета камнями, достававшие ей почти до плеч, но со второго точно полюбил её всю. Она брала харизмой и уже не отпускала. 

Сколько же сердец она тогда покорила. Но у Оливера было преимущество, у Оливера был Уолш, который как раз разговаривал с ним, когда Эдит заметила бывшего любовника. 

— У меня проблемы? — спросил Оливер, очнувшись от своих мыслей.

— Проблемы? Нет, не совсем. Разве что… Франция предлагает тебе спортивное гражданство.

— Что? 

— Они прислали официальный запрос ещё в апреле. Федерация решила не писать ничего, ты всё равно должен был приехать. Да и все думали, что ты в курсе.

— Впервые слышу. 

Уолш отложил одни бумаги и взял со стола другие. Он чувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно всегда, нося элегантные и идеально выглаженные костюмы, его волосы были идеально уложены, а лицо гладко побрито, но минимализм по-современному обставленного кабинета накидывал ему больше авторитета, хотя куда уж больше. Тот самый случай, когда человек и его высокий пост были созданы друг для друга. 

— Они явно хотят тебя на Чемпионат Мира, пока ты не ушёл из спорта. Если согласишься, то можешь дать им неплохой шанс на будущий год.

— Но…

— Но я надеюсь на твоё благоразумие, Оливер.

— Закрыли вопрос.

Уолш довольно кивнул и отложил от себя документы, которые держал в руках, так и не взглянув на них ни разу. 

— Теперь к непосредственной причине нашей встречи. У Департамента возникли некоторые сомнения по твоим результатам.

— Не понял, — Оливер и правда не понял. — Мой рейтинг вырос за сезон. Я…

— Нет, не эти результаты, — усмехнулся Уолш, показывая свои идеально белые и ровные зубы. — Вчерашние.

— Тем более не понял. Там всё нормально. Я не врач, но по-английски читать ещё не разучился. Там написано, что всё идеально.

— Да-да, я видел, но они всё же отправили тебя повторно. Придётся тебе здесь задержаться. 

Оливер чуть в чувствах не выругался. Он, вероятно, не постеснялся бы сделать это при Уолше. Тот всегда вёл себя с ним благосклонно и настолько по-дружески, насколько возможно, а ещё у них была одна женщина, но сдержал себя. 

— А раньше никак? Они же мусолить меня будут ещё месяц.

— Понятия не имею, чем они руководствуются, но с месяцем ты погорячился. 

— Не погорячишься тут.

В кабинет залетел самолётик, Уолш быстро прочитал записку и сбросил, не глядя, в мусорное ведро. 

— Как ты здесь? Успел уже встретиться со старыми друзьями?

Оливер не заметил бы, если бы не думал об этом в последние два дня постоянно:

— Если ты хочешь поговорить про Парсона, то можешь даже не начинать.

Уолш рассмеялся.

— Нет, Оливер, просто акт вежливости, но, вижу, я выбрал неудачную тему. Что касается Парсона: не позволяй им ездить тебе по ушам этим мальчишкой, оно не стоит твоего времени. 

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу отмахнуться от Аврората, если они вызовут на ковёр.

— Не вызовут, если не дашь повода. 

Уолш говорил так, будто…

— Ты что-то знаешь, — с убеждением сказал Оливер, тут же встречая снисходительную улыбку. 

— Это дело Аврората, вот пусть сами с ним и возятся. Мы не лезем к ним, а они не лезут к нам. Рабочая этика. 

— Но ты знаешь, — уже с нерешительностью спросил Оливер, делая ударение на последнем слове, но больше всего сомневаясь именно в нём.

Уолш поднялся на ноги, застёгивая пиджак и не скрывая своей искренней улыбки начальника, смотрящего на нашкодившего подчинённого. 

Он протянул руку вставшему Оливеру и, пожимая её, сказал:

— Нет абсолютно ничего в квиддиче, чего бы я не знал. А сейчас мы вынуждены попрощаться, меня ждут ещё посетители.

***  
Бредя по стеклянному коридору, Оливер всё прокручивал в голове встречу с Уолшем, но не мог ни на чём зацепиться конкретно. К чему был этот разговор? Смена спортивного гражданства – не специфика Контроля, а развернуть на повторные результаты могли письмом. Разве что… Разве что Уолш затеял весь разговор ради пары фраз про Парсона. Но смысл, если он ничего не сказал толком? Хотел предупредить? 

Все мысли вылетели из головы, когда Оливер увидел у лифтов скучающую Бетси, она смотрела застывшим взглядом в стену и теребила лямку перекинутой через плечо спортивной сумки. 

Оливер подошёл, и они обнялись. 

— Долго же ты. Тебя зачем к Уолшу потащили?

Оливер выбрал самую первую тему разговора:

— Французская федерация решила, что хочет меня на Чемпионат Мира.

— Офигеть.

Приехал лифт. Они зашли внутрь. Бетси прислонилась спиной к стене. 

— Офигеть, — повторила она. — Ты согласился? 

— Шутишь? 

— А сколько предложили за тебя?

— Без понятия. 

Бетси покачала головой, достала помаду из бокового кармана сумки, зеркальце и принялась красить губы. Оливер не мог перестать смотреть на неё. Он видел в ней свою молодость, себя двадцатилетнего и по-юношески горячую кровь. Как же любил тогда квиддич, жизнь, каждую победу и каждый провал, а главное – был готов любить больше и больше. 

— Как Энтони? Расскажи мне всё.

— Да что с ним будет, — отмахнулась Бетси, притягивая Оливера к себе, когда на шестом уровне в лифт зашли транспортники. — Ловит свои снитчи. У него уже срок годности подходит, а он всё ловит и ловит. И делает это пошустрее всяких молокососов. Вот увидишь, его и в восемьдесят не выпрут. 

— А сама как? Как Лестер?

— А я потихоньку. Летаю, богатею, собираю себе состояние на старость. Медальки.

Оливер фыркнул, понимая, что она его дразнит. 

На пятом никто не зашёл. 

— А Лестеру мог бы и сам написать, Оливер, — возмущенно сказала Бетси. — Первый тренер, на ноги поставил, а ты сов жалеешь. В пример тебя ставит. Мы ставки уже делали, быстрее Лестер твой дух призовёт или Маркус глаза закатит и не выкатит. Зрелище – умора. 

— Представляю, — фыркнул Оливер.

На четвёртом в лифт забилось так много людей, что Бетси теперь говорила ему в ухо, обдавая запахом мятной жвачки и цветочного парфюма:

— Ты только не обижайся, но мне сейчас надо будет уйти, у племянницы день рождения, а я ещё подарок не купила. Как думаешь, насколько банально ей подарить квиддичный набор?

— Мне бы понравилось.

Бетси умудрилась встать на цыпочки и дать ему подзатыльник. 

— Не обидишься? Я пришлю тебе сову, и мы наклюкаемся в баре на днях. Притащу Энтони, расскажет тебе много баек, я их плохо запоминаю.

Оливер некстати подумал, относится ли к байкам убийство одного из членов команды, но не хотел заговаривать про Парсона раньше Бетси. 

На третьем двери лифта открылись, волшебник, собиравшийся войти, только расширил от удивления глаза, увидев полное отсутствие свободного пространства, и остался на этаже. 

Оливера развеселило его выражение лица.

— Оливер, — позвала Бетси, но выглядела она не смешливо, наоборот, слишком серьёзной для неё. — Если будешь писать Лестеру, то не пиши про… ну…

— Хорошо, — поспешно ответил он, чувствуя нерешительность, сковавшую лёгкие. 

— Знаю, ты хочешь спросить, — она говорила ему в самое ухо, шёпотом. — Никто из нас ничего не знает, и уже никаких сил нет. Скорее бы уже этого ублюдка нашли. Аврорат нам все нервы истрепал. 

— У тебя есть догадки?

Бетси тяжело выдохнула ему в висок. 

— Думаю, они у нас одни, но я даже думать об этом не хочу.

— Стивен, — всё же Оливер произнёс имя, которое не решался называть ни при Гарри, ни при Уолше. Только Бетси мог доверить и, может быть, Энтони и Лестеру. 

— Я знаю, что ты думаешь.

— А ты?

— Я уже ни о чём не думаю. 

Они доехали до Атриума молча и пошли в толпе к каминам. Оливер смотрел в синие, бордовые, серые спины перед собой и после долго и тяжёлого дня мог только думать о том, что всё в Министерстве слишком блёклое, невзрачное, грубое и холодное. 

Бетси заговорила первая, но настолько тихо, что едва удавалось расслышать хоть слово: 

— Стивен – мой сокомандник. Я бы и рада думать на него, но не могу, не верю.

— Он же вампир.

— Тише ты. 

Оливер послушно замолк. 

Стивен играл на позиции охотника вместе с Парсоном и Флинтом. А ещё человеком не был, так что Оливер, выращенный в чистокровной семье, имел предрассудки, которые так отчаянно пыталась вытравить из него бывшая жена со своим современным укладом жизни. Для неё магл равнялся волшебнику, волшебник – оборотню, оборотень – вампиру и так далее. Оливер и рад бы сказать, что стал смотреть на вещи так же, как она, но всё равно не мог избавиться от шепотка в голове: а может, а может, а может…

И Бетси, похоже, тоже попала в ту же самую ловушку. 

— Это дело Аврората, — повторил Оливер слова Уолша. — Пусть они и думают.

— Да, ты прав.

Они остановились у каминов. Постоянно вспыхивало изумрудное пламя, делая красивые отблески на лице Бетси. Она разомкнула губы, слипавшиеся от помады: 

— Я напишу тебе. Скоро. Ты заходи как-нибудь на тренировку, хорошо? Может, тогда обе стороны выиграют пари. 

— Договорились.


	3. Глава 3

Ни на какую тренировку Оливер не пошёл. Он вспоминал лицо Бетси, застывшее от сдерживаемого горя, и представлял ещё больше лиц близких и мало знакомых ему людей. Чужая трагедия отталкивала.

На следующий день рано утром Оливер отправился на повторную сдачу анализов, утомлённый бессмысленностью действий, равнодушно пробежался глазами по неизменным цифрам и отвёз результаты в Министерство. Хотел заглянуть к Уолшу, но того не оказалось на месте. Спустя сутки его слова уже перестали иметь особый вес и не отдавались ничем, кроме лёгкого любопытства. 

Оливер успел домой к полудню. Родители как раз собирались пить чай на веранде. 

— Загоняли они тебя, — усмехнулся отец, отламывая ложечкой кусок яблочного пирога. 

Запах начинки, забивающий ноздри сладостью и дразнящий аппетит, заставил Оливера присоединиться к родителям. 

— Я собираюсь дойти до поля и полетать. Сегодня вы дома или мне брать Натана с собой?

— Можешь оставить его одного, — разрешила мать.

— Мне казалось, ты боялась за дом.

— Понадеюсь на его благоразумность, но если мы вернёмся в руины, то все расходы лягут на тебя, мой дорогой.

Отец засмеялся, а Оливер, закатив глаза, глотнул обжигающий чай. Верещали птицы, шелестели от лёгкого ветра деревья, воздух пропитывало умиротворение. На секунду захотелось, чтобы всё осталось как раньше: мама, папа и маленький мальчик с разбитыми коленками после неудачного полёта, полуденный чай, никаких взрослых проблем, нет Натана. Оливер устыдился своей мысли, но моментально успокоился, потому что он любил его. Ведь если бы не любил, то не стыдился бы одного мимолетного желания длительностью в четверть секунды. Он кашлянул.

— А он где?

— Дуется в библиотеке, — с плохо скрываемым весельем, полным нежности, ответил отец. — Под утро был сильный ветер и разломал его убежище под деревом. Он страшно обиделся и демонстративно ушёл читать. 

— Решать проблемы – не его конёк, — уныло отозвался Оливер. 

— И не твой, — добавила мать.

На веранду зашёл домовой эльф, поставил на стол пастилу и клубничный зефир. Отец, глядя на любимые сладости, только вздохнул: он пытался держать вес и не налегать на сладкое. 

— Он особенный мальчик, ты тоже таким был. Особенным, — сказала Иона, одаривая сына сдержанной материнской гордостью. 

— Пойду проведаю его. 

— Отнеси ему кусок пирога, а то голодным просидит до обеда, — сказал отец уже вставшему на ноги Оливеру. 

— Обойдётся. До кухни дорогу знает. 

— Как знаешь.

Родители не соврали в том, что Натан дулся в библиотеке. Когда Оливер туда зашёл, сын сидел, развалившись в любимой позе в кресле с открытой книгой, но взгляд его был устремлён чуть выше. Когда увидел отца, то демонстративно уставился в текст, даже не поздоровался. 

Оливер не стал его опять ругать за темному в комнате, только сказал, присаживаясь на диван напротив:

— Бабушке и дедушке сегодня надо будет уйти, я собираюсь полетать, ты со мной?

Натан захлопнул книгу и просиял:

— Да. Да! Я пойду с тобой.

Честно говоря, Оливер надеялся на отказ и этих-то мыслей уж точно не стыдился. Сын равнодушно относился к полётам, страсти особой не испытывал, следовательно, быстро начинал скучать. Оливер уже знал, что совсем немного времени сможет насладиться воздухом, а потом начнёт нервничать, видя унылую физиономию Натана, которая собьёт весь настрой. 

— Ладно, тогда пошли позанимаемся английским, пообедаем и пойдём летать. 

От слова «английский» Натан сморщился и остался сидеть на месте. 

— Сегодня ты не отделаешься. 

— Пап.

— Клади книгу на место и пошли. 

После обеда небо потемнело, обещая дождь и холодный ветер, но они всё равно пошли на поле. В детстве Оливер проводил каждую свободную минуту здесь, рассекая воздух, отпуская планы и стратегии, мчась вперёд и думая о том, что однажды станет великим спортсменом. Настолько великим, что сможет по-настоящему гордиться собой. Те мечты потускнели под влиянием времени, потеряли то волнующее и дёргающее чувство в груди, как происходит почти со всеми детскими желаниями сердца. 

Они шли по полю, ступая по высокой густой траве, доходившей Оливеру до колена, пока их обдувал холодный ветер. Спортивные мантии, хлопая, развевались за их спинами. 

— Тебе точно тепло? 

— Точно, — уверенно кивнул Натан.

И всё же Оливер продолжал волноваться, что слишком холодно, что ветер, хоть и не способный причинить ему самому дискомфорт, слишком сильный для нетренированного тела восьмилетнего мальчика. 

— Если станет тяжело управлять метлой, если замёрзнешь или что-то пойдёт не так, то…

— Сразу спущусь на землю. Я всё понял, пап. Когда полетим?

Они выбрали участок с более-менее низкой травой и взмыли в воздух. Оливер на автомате резко и быстро оторвался от земли и позволил метле понести себя к облакам, но не сразу понял, что что-то не так. Он обернулся. Натан тоже взлетел, но медленно и тяжело. Нет, конечно, его сын дал бы фору любому первокурснику и даже второкурснику школы, но для профессионального игрока, давно не летавшего ни с кем, кроме таких же профессионалов, казалось всё крайне непривычно. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Оливер, не выдержав и подлетев к перемещавшемуся по плавной дуге Натану. 

Тот ответил не без раздражения:

— Всё нормально, пап. Иди летай. 

И с тяжёлым сердцем он подчинился, но продолжал время от времени поглядывать на сына. Минут через тридцать он так издёргался, что спустился на землю, уселся на траву, вытянув ноги и откинувшись на руки, выставленные за спиной, и уставился в небо, наблюдая на бессмысленными поворотами, ускорениями и крюками в небе. На Натане была его детская квиддичная мантия чёрного цвета, так что он напоминал мечущегося воронёнка. 

Так прошло ещё минут пятнадцать. За это время Оливер окончательно решил, что не готов принять предложение Бетси и заявиться на тренировку. Но ему отчаянно захотелось связаться с Гарри. Теперь он думал и о Стивене, и о Карле. Их образы путались и мешались в голове. Он не мог заставить себя перестать думать об убийстве Парсона. Думал и думал, так сильно погрузился в рассуждения, что чуть не упустил, когда…

Натан слишком резко вошёл в крюк и завалился вправо, в отчаянии хватаясь за древко. Оливер уже схватил метлу, собираясь запрыгнуть на неё, чтобы поймать сына, но тот чудом сумел выровняться. Повисел в воздухе минуту, а затем стал медленно спускаться. 

Как только его стопы коснулись травы, Оливер не выдержал:

— Ты слишком резко дёргаешь метлу, при этом совершенно не работаешь корпусом, поэтому и заваливаешься в сторону. В следующий раз учи все финты над землёй. Ты слушаешь меня?

Он не слушал, хотя и кивнул для вида, чтобы не нарваться на очередную мозготрёпку. Оливер тяжело вздохнул.

— Домой?

Натан кивнул, и они стали выбираться с поля в сторону дома. Где-то вдалеке прогрохотал гром. 

***  
Дома ждало письмо от Гарри. Оливер даже не поверил своим глазам, снова и снова вчитываясь в имя отправителя. Он не стал распечатывать, а пошёл переодеваться: они с Натаном вымокли до нитки, попав под прошедший за несколько минут ливень. 

Спустя двадцать минут, отогреваясь с Натаном на кухне чаем и остатками разогретого домовиками обеда, открыл конверт и прочитал письмо, удивляясь.

— Что такое? — с любопытством спросил сын, пытаясь справиться с мясным блюдом с помощью вилки и ножа. 

— Ешь нормально, пока бабушка не видит. Это от дяди Гарри, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о нём?

— Который к вам в команду пришёл на первом курсе?

Не один из самых известных и популярных волшебников Британии, не победитель Тёмного Лорда, только мальчишка, попавший в соревнование факультетов на первом курсе. Избирательная же у Натана память. Либо он запомнил то, на чём больше акцентировал внимания его отец. 

— Да, он самый.

— И что пишет?

— Зовёт в гости. 

— Круто, — без энтузиазма заметил Натан, наколов на вилку огромный кусок запеканки.

— Меня и тебя тоже.

— Круто! — уже с нетерпением повторил сын, активно жуя и чуть не давясь. — Мы ведь пойдём? Пожалуйста, пап, давай пойдём!

— Ладно, а теперь жуй нормально. 

***  
Первое, что сказал Натан, зайдя в дом Гарри, поздоровавшись с хозяином и осматривая интерьер коридора, переходящего в гостиную, было:

— А вы можете меня усыновить?

Оливер покраснел и не удержал смешок. Гарри оторопело перевёл на него взгляд, пытаясь понять шутку. 

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулся Оливер, забрасывая жёлтый плащ сына на вешалку. — Он просто соскучился по телевизору и нормальному электричеству. 

— Понятно, — усмехнулся Гарри. 

— Не переживай, докучать он не будет. Информацию о том, что ты спас магический мир он забыл за ненадобностью. А так он очень милый ребёнок. 

— Альбус ему будет страшно завидовать. Он бы тоже рад забыть, но находятся… некоторые, постоянно напоминают. 

Оливер ничего не сказал в ответ, хотя страшно сочувствовал Гарри, что ему не удаётся оградить семью от всеобщего внимания. У него самого особых проблем не возникало. Во Франции градус заинтересованности прессы спал, а ещё у него была Эдит, готовая наплевать на всех и каждого, способная засадить ногой по яйцам, если бы кто-то полез к её сыну. Со временем Оливер поднабрался у неё справедливой агрессии.

Они прошли в гостиную за Натаном, который уже успел осмотреть хорошо обставленное светлое помещение, полное магловской техники и некоторых волшебных прибамбасов. 

— Джеймс у друзей, Лили у Молли и Артура, так что будем сегодня без них. Джинни готовит ужин, а Альбус… Мерлин, без понятия, просил его ждать здесь. 

— Кто такой Альбус? — спросил Натан, удовлетворившись осмотром комнаты.

— Вы садитесь. Альбус – это мой сын, вы почти ровесники. Пойду позову его. 

Гарри ушёл, а Оливер присел на диван рядом с Натаном, который крутил в руках пульт и не решался включать телевизор. 

— Он забавный. Не похож на спортсмена.

— Он работает в отделе магического правопорядка. Ловит преступников. 

— Как в книгах про драконоводов? — оживился Натан. 

— Типа того. 

Послышались лёгкие шаги, и в гостиную зашла Джинни, просияв при виде гостей. Она не постеснялась обнять Оливера и взлохматить Натану волосы. Выглядела она свежо и прекрасно в своём летнем лимонного цвета костюме и с густыми рыжими волосами, отросшими ей до талии. 

— Как я рада вас видеть. Оливер. Натан, здравствуй. Куда подевался Гарри?

— Пошёл звать Альбуса. 

— Мне нравится ваш дом, миссис Поттер, — сказал Натан, заглядывая в глаза Джинни с лицом ангела во плоти маленького мальчика. Она не могла не очароваться. Это же не её ребёнок. 

Джинни отвела их на кухню. В глаза сразу бросился работающий маленький телевизор, на экране которого человек, стоящий твёрдо на земле, размахивал битой. 

— Магловский квиддич? —с усмешкой спросил Оливер.

— Это бейсбол, пап. 

Он, безусловно, знал, что это бейсбол, а про магловский квиддич сказал, чтобы расположить к себе Джинни и завязать непринуждённую беседу, поэтому горестно вздохнул после слов Натана.

— Забавно, правда? Я раньше с пренебрежением относилась к их спорту, там ведь нет магии, поэтому казалось, что неинтересно. Нам Гермиона и Рон подарили, — Джинни кивнула на телевизор, — давно, на новоселье ещё, когда мы в другом месте жили, а как переехали сюда, то накупили кучу всякой техники. Дети в восторге. Я, если честно, большая фанатка. Как свободная минута, так смотрю их спортивные передачи. Пишу работу по сравнению магловского спорта и нашего. 

Оливер удивился. 

— Сложно, наверное. Гарри помогает?

— Что ты. Редко случается день, когда он возвращается с работы не за полночь. Но чья бы корова мычала. Я сама не лучше, но хотя бы есть возможность брать работу на дом. 

Джинни выставляла на стол блюда, гипнотизируя Оливера, пока Натан, положив подбородок на ладонь, а ладонь на спинку стула, таращился в телевизор и не обращал на разговоры взрослых никакого внимания. 

— Как дети?

— Прекрасно. Один оболтус, второго из комнаты сутками не выгонишь, а третьей дай только нос куда-нибудь сунуть. Вся в отца. 

— Да уж. 

— И папина любимица. Но это всегда так, сам знаешь. Как только дети появляются, то любой конфликт крутится вокруг них. 

Оливер кивнул из вежливости, хотя и не был с ней согласен. Он глянул на сына, отчего-то заволновавшись, что тот может воспринять на свой счёт, хоть они с Эдит и провели с ним кучу бесед до и после развода. Натан всё ещё смотрел игру, не отрываясь. 

В кухню вошёл Гарри, пропуская перед собой худенького мальчика в большой футболке. Его глаза бегали, а лицо хоть и выглядело бесстрастно, но знакомиться с новыми людьми он явно не хотел и всё же поздоровался, ни на кого конкретно не смотря.

— Вы тут без нас не скучали? — подал голос Гарри и лёгким движением руки направил сына на стул между гостями. 

Альбус на секунду замер, но всё же сел, смотря перед собой. Натан к нему повернулся, чувствуя себя абсолютно спокойно в чужом доме.

— Ты – Альбус, верно? Я Натан Вуд. Приятно познакомиться.

— Привет, — Альбус пожал протянутую ладонь и со сдержанным любопытством стал поглядывать на мальчишку перед собой. 

— Классный дом у вас. Современно, круто, как у нас в Марселе, а у бабушки и дедушки, у которых мы сейчас живём, совсем старомодно. Как в склепе. Даже телика нет. Что ты любишь смотреть?

Альбус с улыбкой начал перечислять любимые передачи. Оливер поверх его плеча встретился взглядом с Натаном и одобрительно кивнул.

***  
Мальчики никак не могли наиграться, шумели и возились с игрушечным летающим поездом, расположившись на ковре в гостиной. Альбус лежал на животе и что-то обстоятельно втолковывал Натану, а тот сидел, скрестив ноги, и пытался с помощью самодельной детской волшебной палочки из набора заставить машинку парить над поездом, но ничего не получалось. 

Оливер перестал поглядывать на них в окно и пошёл рядом с Гарри вдоль улицы. Ужин закончился, и они выбрались побродить, давая детям ещё немного времени побыть вместе. Джинни же отправилась в кабинет работать над исследованием. 

— Я хотел с тобой обсудить дело Парсона, — внезапно сказал Гарри, отпивая немного сливочного пива из бутылки, которую прихватил из дома.

— Вы что-то обнаружили?

— В том и дело, что нет. Мы в тупике. Карл… чисто, он чист. Я лично полез всё проверять, но там проверять нечего. Понадеялся, что ты что-нибудь вспомнил.

— Хотел бы, но нет. Я сразу тебе сказал, что от меня никакого толку. 

— Знаешь, чем чаще об этом думаешь, тем меньше видишь.

— Так и есть, Гарри.

— Я подумал, ты можешь взглянуть на всё свежим взглядом. 

Оливер подумал о Стивене и Уолше. А не замылился ли у него самого глаз? Он в последнее время сам только об этом и думал, искал догадки, перебирал всех общих знакомых, все скандалы, попадавшие в прессу и те, что надёжно скрывались.

— Вы точно нашли больше зацепок, чем я, сидящий в другой стране, играющий за другой клуб и не поддерживающий контакт ни с кем из «Паддлмир». Кстати, вы подозреваете кого-нибудь из команды? — Оливер спросил непринуждённо и как бы между делом. 

Гарри же, наученный многолетним опытом и обладающий прекрасной чуйкой на блеф, тут же насторожился:

— А что? 

— Да ничего, просто интересуюсь.

— Ты что-то знаешь?

Оливер засмеялся и похлопал Гарри по плечу.

— Если бы знал, то рассказал бы, Гарри.

И думал, думал об Уолше. 

— Точно?

— Точно. 

Они шли молча некоторое время, но Оливер не выдержал:

— Ты ведь знаком с Уолшем? 

Гарри моментально поморщился, глотнул пива и раздражённо дёрнул плечом. 

— Лучше бы не был.

— У вас что-то случилось?

— Нет. Не желаю иметь с ним никаких дел. Мы вращаемся в разных кругах, занимаемся разной работой, поэтому пусть всё так и остаётся.

Оливер поразился силе раздражения Гарри. Он так сконцентрировался на своих негативных эмоциях в отношении Уолша, что ничего не заподозрил и не спросил. Ярость может затмевать глаза похлеще любви. 

Оливеру почему-то снова вспомнились слова Джинни про детей и конфликты, но он никак не мог понять логические связи между своими мыслями, как из одного перетекало в другое. Всё пришло к тому, что в голове поселились странные догадки о семейной жизни Гарри и Джинни, потом всё съехало на отношения с Эдит, на Натана, в голову поползли разные «почему» и «если». Оливер подумал о себе, о том, как был счастлив лет восемь назад, как любил, как потом всё развалилось. Перед глазами всплыла картинка счастливого семейства Парсона из газеты. 

Всё на свете разваливается. 

***  
Растащить Натана и Альбуса оказалось не так-то просто. Они никак не хотели расставаться и выпрашивали ещё время на игры, но в десять вечера Оливер всё же умудрился забрать обиженного на весь мир сына.

— Зачем ты так капризничаешь? Знаешь ведь, что ты бы всё равно там не мог остаться. Они тебя на ночёвку не звали, а сидеть до поздней ночи в гостях – дурной тон. 

Натан насупился и ничего не отвечал. Он даже не особо отреагировал на аппарацию, сосредоточившись на своей обиде. 

— Перестань дуться.

— Я не дуюсь.

— Вот и перестань. 

Они дошли до дома в молчании, Натан скинул с себя верхнюю одежду и умчался к себе в комнату, Оливер пошёл выпить воды перед сном. Эльфийки на кухне прибирали посуду после ужина, они поклонились и продолжили заниматься делами.

Ближе к ночи Гарри прислал сову, очень этим удивив. Он просил обязательно ему рассказать, если Оливер что вспомнит. Его настойчивость показалась поразительной. Гарри либо не верил, что никакой информации больше не получит, либо заставлял Оливера думать о деле постоянно. Не собирался ли втянуть в расследование? Заставить шпионить? Добывать информацию через старых знакомых?

Оливер написал вежливое согласие. 

Он не собирался шпионить, не собирался втягиваться в расследование. Но думал день и ночь, постоянно.

***  
Утром крупная министерская сова принесла официальную просьбу зайти в Департамент и проставить пару подписей. Очередной день обучения Натана накрылся медным тазом. Сын безумно обрадовался, даже обнял Оливера, позабыв за ночь о вчерашней обиде, и убежал читать в библиотеку. 

— Открой окно, не сиди в темноте.

— Ага.

Оливер отправился в Министерство. Он погрузился в себя, думая о том, что Натан перестал стараться и снова стал говорить с сильным акцентом. А ещё очень нагло филонил и нисколько не пытался учиться, выполняя все задания для галочки. Оливер подумал, что с Эдит сын бы не осмелился так себя вести, и решил стать более строгим и настойчивым, а потом вздохнул, понимая, что всё равно ничего не выйдет. Он так задумался, что даже не сразу сообразил, что что-то пошло не так. 

Оливер зашёл в Атриум, и тут его ослепило, если бы не прекрасная реакция, отработанная десятилетиями тренировок, то его повело бы назад, но он смог устоять. 

— Это он!

— Оливер Вуд. 

— Здравствуйте, Оливер, не могли бы вы…

— Мистер Вуд. Квиддичный вестник. Здравствуйте.

— Ежедневный пророк…

— Ассоциация международных…

— Оливер, пару комментариев. 

Благодаря всё той же реакции, закалённой в играх и прошлом опыте общения с репортёрами, Оливер добрался до золотой линии, за которую не имел права заходить ни один журналист, пересёк её и добрался до лифтов. Он успокоился только между вторым и третьим этажом и смог трезво взглянуть на ситуацию.

— Вы выходите?

— Нет, простите, — Оливер не сразу понял, что мешает выйти на этаж.

Ведьма, которую он зажал в углу только недовольно цокнула, поправила сумку на плече и выбралась из лифта. 

Оливер закрыл глаза, расслабляясь, а потом снова начиная паниковать, ведь ему предстояло снова пройти мимо журналистов. Мог ли он попроситься к Гарри в кабинет и воспользоваться камином? Достаточно ли пары встреч для такой наглости?

За Оливером в последний раз так гонялись репортёры только после ухода из «Паддлмир», когда он и его бывшие сокомандники встретились на сборах в Болгарии. Журналисты пытались разнюхать закулисные тайны, подслушивали разговоры, шпионили и сильно измотали всем нервы. Лестер, хоть и был уже на тот момент бывшим тренером Оливера, но всё равно продолжал заступаться за него и пару раз наорал на приставучих журналюг.

Оливер говорил тогда и говорил сейчас, что никаких подковёрных интриг в «Паддлмир» нет и быть не могло. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока у руля стоял Лестер, контролировавший каждый чих.

Но никто ему не верил.

— Отдел магических игр и спорта, — проговорил чистый женский голос, так всегда нравившийся Оливеру. Он на заре своей юности даже пару раз покатался на лифте просто так, чтобы послушать все уровни. 

На этаже было не протолкнуться, но это даже обрадовало. Оливер понадеялся, что у репортёров не хватит терпения, и они уйдут, не дождавшись его в холле. 

Дождались.

Закончив все дела и скрестив пальцы, Оливер спустился в Атриум, заметив толкающуюся вдали кучку людей с камерами и перьями, непринуждённо зашёл в буфет, взял всего по чуть-чуть и засел с разной степенью вкусности блюдами на целый час. 

И они продолжали ждать.

Вздохнув, смирившись с неизбежностью, Оливер снова направился в сторону лестницы и стал подниматься на второй этаж, чтобы обратиться с личной и наглой просьбой в Отдел магического правопорядка. 

А они всё продолжали ждать. И думать. Много думать.

***  
И додумались. 

Оливер зашёл в столовую, когда родители и Натан уже сидели за столом, а домовики в чистеньких тряпках суетились вокруг с едой, белоснежными салфетками с изящными вензелями и блестящими приборами.

Натан ковырялся в супе, оставаясь безучастным ко всему, а родители тут же подняли глаза на вошедшего Оливера.

Отец вытер рот салфеткой, взял с края стола газету и переложил на стул Оливера. 

— Быстро же они.

— Поймали у Министерства?

— Да, — с кислым лицом отозвался Оливер, садясь и открывая газету. — Первая полоса мне не досталась. Уже не критично.

— Тебе стоит быть с ними аккуратнее, — подала голос Иона. — Чёрная слава тоже слава, но ни к чему хорошему она не приведёт. 

— Какую чернуху они могут про меня написать? Что я квоффлов на пять штук в год больше положенного порчу? 

— Дошутишься. 

Оливер быстро нашёл нужный разворот и принялся изучать. Снимок оказался совсем неудачным: он ошарашено смотрел в экран, затем отводил взгляд в другое место и начинал закатывать глаза.

— Удачную мантию купил, — пробормотал себе под нос Оливер и тут же услышал отцовский смешок.

Статью посвятили его предполагаемому переходу в один из местных клубов. Кто-то даже отправлял его снова играть за «Паддлмир». 

— Серьёзно? Они же знают, что два вратаря на одну команду – перебор? 

— Это желтые страницы, Оливер. Они знают только то, что им нужна сенсация и внимание публики, которая обеспечит им галеоны. 

— Хоть бы в правила вникли. 

— Тебя только это волнует?

Оливер сложил газету и тяжело вздохнул, принимаясь за суп, от которого ароматно пахло грибами и специями. 

— Даже это не особо волнует. Сейчас игр нет, скандалов нет, писать не о чем, это понятно. Только вот почему они прицепились ко мне? Столько лет прошло с последних бегов от камер. 

— К «Паддлмир» сейчас пристальное внимание, а ты их знаменитая звезда, хоть дело давно минувших дней. Соображать они умеют, так что ещё раз прошу тебя, — Иона пренебрегла правилами этикета и потянулась, чтобы положить свою ладонь на руку Оливера, — чтоб ты был осторожен. Это пресса, а пресса опасна. 

Так и вышло.

Целый день прилетали совы, неся в лапах тяжёлые журналы и газеты с нелепыми статьями, не самыми симпатичными колдографиями и нелепыми теориями. Оливер пробегался глазами, особо не вчитываясь ни в какие бредни. 

После ужина он проводил время с Натаном, сидевшим за древним пианино и пытавшимся извлечь из старого инструмента нечто, что язык повернулся бы назвать музыкой. Получалось средне. 

В один момент Иона спустилась с очередной газетой в руках, губы она поджала и смотреть прямо на сына отказывалась. Оливер отмахнулся, не желая больше читать никакие сплетни про себя. 

— Возьми.

— Не надо, мам, я сыт по горло.

— Я сказала тебе взять. 

Оливер со вздохом потянулся и забрал газету. Он тупо уставился на фотографию Парсона в тёмно-синей мантии игрока, улыбчивый молодой мужчина, счастливый, победоносный. И мёртвый.

— Вторая страница, — бросила мать, разворачиваясь в сторону лестницы. 

— Какая?

Но она не стала повторять, молча поднимаясь на второй этаж. 

Оливер почувствовал, что сердце бешено забилось, а ладони вспотели. Он отставил стакан с виски на столик рядом с креслом, в котором так удобно и непринуждённо сидел, снял ногу с колена и наклонился, в нерешительности открывая первый разворот.

Лучше бы он этого не делал. 

Оливер не понял ни причин, ни аргументов, ни объективных данных. Ничего. Если бы они и были, он не смог бы трезво взглянуть на них и оценить.

Пресса развлекалась целый день, строча сенсацию за сенсацией, но тут превзошла саму себя: от самой жёлтой газетёнки до Ежедневного пророка ярко-красным флагом горела новость, что Оливер Вуд – подозреваемый Аврората по делу убийства Парсона. 

В тот вечер его сердце колотилось так, будто это правда.   
Будто он – убийца.


	4. Глава 4

Птицы таскали письма не переставая, и в доме снова воцарилась суматошная атмосфера самой зари карьеры Оливера в «Паддлмир». Писали из газет, журналов, независимые репортёры и граждане, а ещё на его имя слетелись гадалки, как мухи на навоз, чуя деньги и лёгкую славу. Прорицатели выпустили несколько жёлтых статеек, в которых пророчили долгие годы тюрьмы, горести жизни и закат квиддичного пути. 

— Как в старые добрые, — с довольным лицом объявил Грир, сидя в кресле и читая очередной литературный шедевр в газете. Он даже попросил у домового эльфа перо и чернила, чтобы выделять особо впечатляющие моменты. 

Иона только недовольно смотрела на мужа, но ничего не говорила, тоже продолжала изучать всё более бредовые теории из статей. 

За завтраком Натан как бы между делом спросил, разделываясь с яичницей:

— Когда тебя в тюрьму посадят, то меня ведь к маме депортируют? Точно здесь не оставят?

— Что значит твоё «когда»? 

Оливер жестоко отомстил сыну за подтрунивания, усадив за историю магии и заставив делать конспект. Они занимались с десяти до двенадцати, но оба мыслями были далеко от славных подвигов и межрасовых конфликтов. Натан как раз в пятый раз перечитывал страницу с предпосылками к первому гоблинскому мятежу семнадцатого века, когда в гостиной резко распахнулось окно, и крупная бурая сова залетела внутрь. 

— Не отвлекайся, я прогоню её, — бросил Оливер сыну и встал, чтобы вышвырнуть птицу, нагло устроившуюся на каминной полке. 

При близком рассмотрении оказалось, что на лапке мигает министерский маячок. Оливер вздохнул и пошёл закрывать окно, потом вернулся к сове и забрал письмо. 

— Это от дяди Гарри? — полюбопытствовал Натан, развернувшись на стуле и рассматривая конверт. 

— Нет, не совсем. Я же просил тебя не отвлекаться. 

— Но если дядя Гарри напишет, то ты возьмёшь меня с собой?

Оливер отмахнулся и уселся в кресло, распечатывая письмо. Сердце тяжело колотилось в груди. Он сразу заметил эмблему Аврората и теперь заметно нервничал, просматривая текст. Всё так и было: его вызывали на допрос. 

— Пап?

— Мне надо будет сейчас уехать, оставайся и продолжай заниматься. Когда закончишь раздел, то повторяй английский. Я попрошу бабушку завтра тебя проверить.

— Они ведь ещё долго не вернутся?

Оливер бросил на сына строгий взгляд, складывая конверт и убирая его в карман:

— Продолжай заниматься.

***  
Аврор по имени Дэйви обмахивался бумагами, хотя в допросной работали все кондиционеры, сидеть без мантии – холодно, но мужчина был довольно тучным, краснота с его лица не сходила. И он никуда не торопился. 

— Так вы говорите, что ни с кем в «Паддлмир Юнайтед», кроме ваших бывших коллег по команде, не знакомы, — с ленцой спросил Дэйв, лениво подглядывая в протоколы. 

— Только с Бетси и Энтони. Ещё Лестер, другие тренеры. 

— А как же Маркус Флинт? Вы много общались в школе.

Оливер закрыл глаза. Он не хотел смотреть на каплю пота, текущую по загорелой шее аврора.

«Много общались в школе». Надо же.

— Мы играли за разные факультеты. Оба настолько сильно хотели победить, что не видели и не слышали ничего вокруг. 

— Конфликтовали.

— Мы были детьми, — спокойно отозвался Оливер, не покупаясь ни на жирный намёк, ни на взгляд из-под бровей. — Очень глупыми и наивными детьми.

Он нисколько не покривил душой. Всё осталось в таком далёком прошлом, что даже редкие оглядки на школьные годы вызывали только удивление и недоумение. Все решения, поступки и огорчения казались странными, но умудрились оставить после себя лишь приятную ностальгию. Время смыло всю горечь и боль. 

— И вы не общались после школы?

— Нет.

Оливер ужасно устал. Переливание из пустого в порожнее продолжалось уже очень долго. 

— Насколько мне известно, у вас были совместные матчи с «Паддлмир Юнайтед». 

— Да, сборы совместные тоже были. Я не общался даже с Бэтси и Энтони, не хватало времени и сил ни у них, ни у меня, а с остальными и подавно. С Флинтом мы не друзья и не приятели. Перестаньте спрашивать про него. То, что я о нём знаю и помню не выходит за временные рамки наших школьных лет, сомневаюсь, что вы собираетесь слушать про подножки, ссоры на пустом месте и синяки, которые мы наставили друг другу за годы соперничества. 

А ещё он спёр у меня коллекционный журнал и шоколадный летающий снитч, когда мне было двенадцать, — подумал Оливер, хмыкая себе под нос при воспоминании о погоне в несущемся в Хогвартс поезде: он злой и растрёпанный бежит мимо купе вслед за спиной, за развевающейся мантией перед лицом, но так быстро, что невозможно поймать, невозможно догнать, пока под ногами гулко стучат колёса. 

— Не стоит раздражаться, мистер Вуд.

Но он и не раздражался. Только замёрз и чувствовал себя максимально дискомфортно в прохладной комнате без должного освещения и в компании человека, который лепил свои фразы исключительно из насмешки и бесконечных колкостей. А ещё у Оливера забрали палочку. Даже полностью обнаженным он не чувствовал бы себя столь беззащитно и уязвимо. Конечно, каждый из факторов работал специально, чтобы выводить допрашиваемых и опрашиваемых из себя. Один из десяти расколется, да Оливер сам бы уже раскололся, если бы было в чём.

— Мистер Вуд, — снова начал Дэйви, не внимая невысказанным вслух просьбам прекратить бессмысленный хоровод вокруг непонятных и только ему видимых логических нитей, связывающих Оливера и майское убийство, — у вас сохранилось множество связей практически с каждым игроком «Паддлмир Юнайтед», но вы упорно открещиваетесь от всех знакомств и отношений. 

Оливер чуть не закряхтел в голос. 

— Я ни от кого не открещиваюсь. Я уже говорил, что с Парсоном мы едва знакомы, с Бетси и Энтони не общались с моего переезда, а с Флинтом аж со школы. Какое всё это может иметь отношение к… — Оливер сбился, ощущая отголоски малознакомой ему ярости, возникшей от бесконечного психологического давления. 

— Хорошо, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Дэйви, продолжая обмахивать своё некрасивое потное лицо, — давайте поговорим о Стивене Гранте. 

Оливер подобрался. Рука сама собой опустилась на карман. Пустой. 

— А что со Стивеном?

Но Дэйви не купился на удивлённо-безразличный тон, раскрыв полные губы, и с плохо скрываемой издёвкой бросил:

— А вы не знаете? Право, мистер Вуд, вы меня удивляете. Совсем ничего не знаете о нём? С ним вы тоже ни разу не встречались?

— Мы… виделись на играх и сборах. Он хороший охотник.

— Или хищник?

Оливер не знал, что ему следовало ответить на грубую шпильку. Оспорить глупый стереотип? Но как подобное воспринял бы аврор, смотрящий даже на самое безобидное слово Оливера через только ему доступную призму. Пришлось сойтись на безопасном молчании. 

Дэйви не упустил возможность обернуть тишину себе на пользу:

— Раз вы встречались на играх и тем более на сборах, то не могли не узнать довольно уникальную… особенность.

— Это слухи.

— Да вы что?

— Слухи не про происхождение, а про стереотипное поведение, — постарался исправиться Оливер, но понял слишком поздно, что всё же был загнан в ловушку: он заступался.

— Вот как. Вы, видно, довольно неплохо осведомлены.

Оливер закрыл глаза. Его рука сжала ткань кармана. Под закрытыми веками расплывались цветные круги. Он собирался игнорировать любой выпад, потому что просто не мог позволить восставшей ярости найти выход. Ему больше не шестнадцать, он не мог, не вот так, не с посторонним.

Внезапно Дэйви отступил, сменив тему, но явно собираясь подступиться к имени Стивена позже:

— А теперь про вашего тренера Лестера…

«Бывшего», — только хотел добавить Оливер, но не успел: дверь в допросную внезапно открылась. Человек на пороге, сжимая в одной руке сиреневую папку с документами, а второй держась за ручку, быстро окинул комнату взглядом. Лишь один человек во всём Министерстве мог ворваться без спроса на допрос, не имея к Аврорату даже самого косвенного отношения. 

— Мистер Уолш… — начал Дэйви, но тот не обратил на него никакого внимания, бросил взгляд на Оливера и кивнул на выход:

— Выходи. Надо поговорить.

Оливер посмотрел на Дэйви, на его попытки совладать с собой, потом на Уолша, но в дверном проёме уже никого не было. 

В коридоре стояли четыре волшебника в форменных мантиях и тихо между собой переговаривались, жестикулируя и надрывно шепча, едва удерживаясь от возмущений в полный голос. Они замолчали, когда увидели Оливера, посмотрели ему вслед и, пока он не вышел в комнату, заставленную столами и наполненную галдящими аврорами, не возобновляли разговор. 

Гарри стоял у окна и, склонив голову, читал. 

Оливер подошёл к Уолшу, ощущавшему себя вольготно на чужой территории. Он тоже уткнулся в папку, присев на край стола, с которого едва не валились бумаги, перья, фантики и чайные пакетики, завернутые в салфетки с коричневатыми подтеками, и пролистывал станицу за страницей с выражением лица большого начальника. 

— Ты зачем меня позвал? 

Уолш поднял голову, фокусируя взгляд на Оливере, будто уже успел забыть о его существовании.

— Оливер. Я подумал, что тебе незачем убивать своё драгоценное время на их мышиную возню, — он снова опустил глаза на папку, но, пролистав ещё пару страниц, захлопнул. — Я тебя спас, не благодари. 

— Ты прервал допрос, потому что тебе захотелось?

— Именно.

Уолш поставил вторую ногу на пол, слезая со стола. Он вытащил из кармана палочку Оливера, помахал ей в воздухе, привлекая внимание, и бросил.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Оливер, касаясь родных шероховатостей на рукояти, испытывая радость от контакта с неизменной помощницей в делах магии, прошедшей через непозволительное количество посторонних в этот день. 

Уолш пожелал хорошего дня и ушёл, не оглядываясь. Оливер смотрел ему в спину, пока он не скрылся, а потом повернулся к Гарри, который тоже провожал недовольным взглядом ту же самую ровную спину в идеально выглаженном сером пиджаке. Он отвернулся к окну, нервным движением зачесав волосы назад, перенёс вес с одной ноги на другую и только тогда вновь оглядел комнату, тут же наткнувшись на устремлённый на него взгляд.

Оливер обрадовался, что его заметили, и уже хотел пойти навстречу, но Гарри качнул головой в сторону и произнёс одними губами:

— Не здесь.

***  
Оливер шёл нога за ногу, невидящим взглядом уставившись на виднеющийся среди деревьев родительский дом. Густая зелень позволяла разглядеть лишь покатую крышу и одно окно второго этажа. В один славный июльский день перед третьим курсом Оливер решил влететь через него в дом для отработки точности и манёвренности. С тех самых пор ему не позволялось носиться около дома, а следовало отправляться на поле. Там тоже происходили происшествия, но хотя бы больше ни один колдомедик не вытаскивал стекло из его ноги, а педантичной во всём матери не приходилось выбрасывать испорченные светлые ковры. Кровь всегда плохо отмывалась от мягких материалов.

От крови мозг стереотипно провёл ярко-красную логическую линию к Стивену. От чувства вины уже начинало щемить в груди: не с его ли неаккуратной подачи Гарри стал копать под коллег Парсона? 

Оливер углубился в сад, где пахло не только зеленью, но и сладостью цветов и плодов. Пахло летом. И домом.

Он пошёл на голоса Натана и Грира, не видя их, но прекрасно слыша. Судя по усилению громкости резкого детского смеха и веселых отцовских отфыркиваний при приближении к старому массивному дереву, они ещё не теряли надежды перевоплотить строительную кособокую катастрофу в уютный садовый шалаш для игр. 

— Здесь столько лишнего. Зачем здесь столько лишнего? — спросил Натан, сидящий прямо на траве в окружении досок и брусков с раскрытой книгой на бедре, как раз в тот самый момент, когда Оливер поднял тяжёлую ветку и, пригнувшись, прошёл под ней. — Папа! Тебя не арестовали?

Грир фыркнул себе под нос, но продолжал возиться с кривенькой крышей, сооружённой из двух ящиков, гвоздей и плёнки. И без малейшего намёка на магию. При отце даже не было палочки.

— Не горбись, — бросил Оливер сыну, лёгким движением ладони приглаживая его вихры. Он всё больше подражал Альбусу. Уже даже перестал причёсываться.

— Как прошло? — спросил Грир. Конструкция в его руках, нещадно скрипя, всё же встала на положенное место. 

— Неплохо. Где мама?

— Навещает школьную знакомую. 

— Я вспомнил. 

Уходя в сторону дома, Оливер услышал сквозь шелест листвы отцовскую фразу, предназначенную Натану:

— Они просто хотят тебя запутать.

Гарри от личной встречи отказался, сославшись на неотложные дела. Пинок под зад, но хотя бы вежливый.

Оливер промучился до ужина, но стоило дурманящим запахам горячей пищи и свежей выпечки атаковать каждую комнату, как терпению пришёл конец.

— Ты куда? — удивился Грир, снимавший около входа садовые сапоги. — Мать вернётся с минуты на минуту. Ужин скоро. 

— Без меня.

И Оливер унёсся навстречу прохладному вечеру. На полпути к полю он аппарировал. 

***  
В стеклянной будке сидел несменный охранник. Прошло десять лет, а поменялась только форма и причёска. Оливер издалека разглядывал его выбритые виски и острый подбородок. Он стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене и сложив руки на груди, не решался зайти внутрь и спокойно устроиться на стуле, чтобы заняться своими делами, изредка поглядывая на камеры и входивших посетителей. Непозволительная роскошь с толпой репортёров у охраняемых ворот. 

Журналисты под внимательным взглядом охранника, имевшего полномочия на применение силы магической и физической, не решались ни на какие активные телодвижения. Разговоры, хождение туда-сюда, редкие пикировки с конкурентами, очутившимися в той же лодке бессмысленной траты времени ради призрачного шанса на сенсацию. Оливер мог им её обеспечить, засветив лицо на каких-то десять секунд. 

— Не трогать ворота, — гаркнул охранник на журналиста, просунувшего руку сквозь металлические прутья и повиснув на них. Тот дернулся от окрика и отошёл от ворот прочь, отвечая недостаточно громко, чтобы расслышать.

Оливер стоял за углом бассейна, не относившемуся к тренировочной базе «Паддлмир». Хотя находился в непосредственной связи с другими объектами до выкупа клубом остальных зданий и возведения забора. 

В восьмидесятых предшественник Лестера и его команда не нашли достаточную сумму для приобретения целикового комплекса, поэтому ограничились полем и тренировочными зданиями первой необходимости. Поставили ограждение не сразу, а после особо удачного сезона, случившегося незадолго до прихода Оливера. Тогда же сделали ремонт, так что они тренировались на всём новеньком. В залах стоял запах чистоты, возведённые кольца без единого пятна ржавчины сверкали на солнце, даже газон казался идеальнее прочих, хотя на все игровые распространялись единые требования. Детали лоска и красоты, причинившие немало боли и тоски после переезда во Францию и столкновения с неизбежной скупостью условий Марселя. Только после пришло понимание, что не Марсель оказался бедным, а «Паддлмир», оберегаемый и любимый со всей щедростью Британией, слишком богатым. 

Репортёры внезапно ожили, подались к воротам, загалдели, схватив камеры и перья. Оливер даже вышел из укрытия, но не смог ничего рассмотреть. 

С неба упала первая капля, оставив краткий косой след на лбу.

***  
— Явился, — сказал Лестер, засовывая руки в карманы и делая несколько шагов навстречу.

Оливер усмехнулся, едва удержав неведомое и сильное в груди, просившее запрыгать от счастья как мальчишка. Он шёл по асфальтовой дорожке вдоль точно такой же резиновой, обнимавшей квиддичное поле с тёмно-зелёной травой с редкими проплешинами в местах, где часто ступали ноги игроков. Тренировочная база трибуны не предполагала, вместо них игровую площадку окружали здания комплекса. Оливер шёл мимо трехэтажной администрации, в которой под раздевалку отвели весь цоколь. Недалеко от входа стояла тренерская скамья с навесом, а по обе стороны от неё по корзине с битами и квоффлами. 

Порыв ветра заставил Оливера поёжиться и застегнуть куртку под горло. За ночь температура упала до двенадцати градусов. 

Лестер подошёл вплотную и коротко, но крепко обнял Оливера. 

— Сколько же времени прошло. Останешься?

— Если не боитесь открыть все козыри, — улыбнулся Оливер, кивая на игроков, недружно носившихся по полю на ногах. Их разноцветные толстовки и шорты до колен мелькали вдали. 

— Сегодня нет, Вуд, день отработок. Сегодня мётлы они не заслужили. 

— Тогда я пойду, — Оливер резко развернулся в сторону выхода с базы, пряча улыбку. 

Лестер хохотнул. 

— Брось, Вуд, шпион из тебя никудышный. 

— Зато звезда газет хоть куда. 

Заразительная улыбка на лице Лестера скисла. 

— Да мы все звёзды первой полосы в последнее время. 

Повисла тяжёлая пауза, которую разбить казалось не проще, чем выпрыгнуть из неприятной темы, дышащей им в затылки. Оливер испытывал неловкость, а Лестер… Лестер, наверняка, пытался дышать и жить с тяжёлым камнем на сердце. Погибший воспитанник, почти сын. Оливер по себе прекрасно знал о прочной, как стальной трос, связи, что могла возникнуть между тренером и подопечным. 

Лестер повёл его вперёд по дорожке, периодически поглядывая на поле, а там – движущиеся пятна, цвет каждого – свой, всё зависело от конкретного спонсора спортивной одежды. 

Оливер резко выдохнул и остановился: в живот пришёлся несильный, но ощутимый удар. Он посмотрел на Лестера, убиравшего от него руку. 

— Я рад видеть тебя, Оливер. Искренне говорю. Ты мне блудный сын, который не пишет, в гости не заглядывает и сам не зовёт, заставляя довольствоваться долетающими сплетнями и, милостивый Мерлин, вычитывать слухи из желтых страниц, годящиеся только для подтирки задницы. 

— Не преувеличивай. Мы же виделись в феврале в Софии, я тогда выболтал за выпивкой больше, чем сам о себе знаю. 

— Так это было в феврале, — Лестер закинул руку Оливеру на плечи, притянул ближе к себе. 

— За пару месяцев со мной не случилось никакой драмы. В отличие от тебя, так что…

— Всё, хватит. Не надо об этом. 

Они помолчали, медленно идя нога в ногу навстречу холодному ветру. Лестер вскоре сам не выдержал:

— Да, дела. Навалилось столько. 

— Мне жаль.

— Я рад, что ты приехал, — снова повторил Лестер. — Не представляешь, тут был такой кавардак. И есть. Зейер носится с журналистами, на пушечный выстрел не подпускает, а они всё равно находят щели, строчат, как проклятые. Уолш помогает с ними тоже, всё больше не даёт на Стивена запрыгнуть, они и рады были бы, а ещё по комиссиям и тестам обводными путями нас проводит, чтобы в трусы хоть не лезли, если в остальные места не стесняются. Все на пределе, сам понимаешь, пытаюсь держать их в узде, а эти засранцы не понимают, им дай только эмоции друг на друге выместить и напиться посреди рабочей недели, будто дети малые. Из меня мамка нормальная, сам знаешь, я всё пойму, кроме вот этого их долбоебизма. И не выгнать взашей, не пацаны десятилетние, а взрослые мужики, играющие за серьёзные бабки. 

Оливер слушал монолог вполуха, понимая, что Лестеру жизненно необходима исповедь мало-мальски родному лицу, но постороннему достаточно, чтобы не смешивать, запустить достаточно глубоко с гарантией личного невмешательства. Вот и нашёл человека с билетом в один конец в кармане. 

— Эй!

Оливер от неожиданности вздрогнул и резко оглянулся в сторону громкого оклика. Лестер, вздохнув и засунув обе руки в карманы, тоже повернулся. 

Им навстречу быстро и уверенно шёл Генри. Оливер сразу узнал его по крупным плечам тренированного загонщика, почти белым волосам и некрасиво выступающим скулам на молодом лице без единой морщины.

— А он что здесь делает? — он остановился и переводил взгляд с тренера на гостя. От него так и несло нерастраченной энергией. Видимо, тренировка только началась, раз игроки имели достаточно сил для выяснения отношений, а не падали на газон от усталости при первой же передышке. 

Остальные тоже перестали делать упражнения и потянулись за Генри, чтобы оценить конфликт и принять участие, если ситуация будет располагать. 

Лестер тут же включился в процесс и от души рявкнул, не жалея ни голоса, ни экспрессии:

— Некуда девать энергию? Ещё пять кругов в утяжелителях. Чего стоишь? Двигай булками, Генри, я не шучу. 

Тот фыркнул, кинул прощальный недовольный взгляд на Оливера и послушно побежал. Мятежный дух мятежным духом, но против тренера переть даже с таким характером не смог бы. Да и кто стал бы? Лестер брал едва оперившихся птенцов и делал из них чемпионов, рассекающих воздух с мощью драконов и скоростью стрижей. Без единой осечки. 

Остальные члены команды как раз подошли достаточно, чтобы узнать гостя. Энтони радостно воскликнул, расплываясь в улыбке, Бетси кинулась навстречу, уже обнимая в ответ, поверх её плеча Оливер увидел Флинта и Стивена, остановившихся у кромки поля, когда они поняли причину шумихи, переглянулись и повернули обратно. 

— Угомонись, ты его задушишь своими лианам, — сказал Лестер, беря одной рукой Бетси за плечо и оттаскивая в сторону, а другой подталкивая Энтони к Оливеру. Они обнялись без лишних церемоний и расшаркиваний. 

Вся возня, полная радости, родное поле, вырастившее в нём чемпиона, люди, делавшие с ним первые неуверенный шаги, делившие трудные победы, переживавшие горькие поражения. Всё вокруг скрутилось во временную петлю, отправив на многие годы в прошлое, когда впереди маячила перспектива играть на этом самом поле до самой старости, носить с гордостью и задранным носом синюю форму до последнего проведённого матча. Будто ему снова всё обещано, будто он дома, не вот так – по факту, а на всех правах. 

Чувство душевного подъема рассеялось, уступив место щемящей тоске, когда Оливер заметил ещё одного человека, стоявшего поодаль. Тёмные волосы, привлекательное, почти даже по-взрослому красивое лицо, открытая улыбка, лёгкая щетина, небольшая клякса татуировки на шее под самой челюстью. 

Так уж вышло, что вратари соперничающих команд всегда знакомы друг с другом меньше всего, видят друг друга лишь в момент пожатия рук перед матчем, когда перед глазами пятна, а горло сжимает от адреналина. Но не узнать в незнакомце перекупленного «Паддлмир» шведа всё равно не получилось бы: Андерс являлся одним из тех любимчиков публики с открытой душой и отсутствием гена, заводящего людей в конфликты разной степени тяжести. История говорила опытом: на любой коллектив найдётся один такой парень. 

Хитрая лиса или славный малый? Он протянул руку и представился:

— Андерс. Очень приятно. Мы, кажется, не знакомы?

Всё же лиса. Оливер решил присмотреться к нему повнимательнее. 

— Оливер. Ты хорошо играешь. 

Пару минут продолжалось вежливое расшаркивание. Они отбивали фразу за фразой, подгадывая момент осечки. 

Лестер, на дух не переносивший пёстрой мишуры, не выдержал:

— Твой статус капитана не даёт тебе никаких привилегий, Андерс, но предполагает хоть каплю ответственности. Бери жопу в руки и на поле, а то Флинт там, видимо, в гимнасты решил податься.

Они все оглянулись, увидев Флинта, встающего на руки и одновременно пытающегося со всей экспрессией донести нечто Стивену, который, неотрывно смотря на друга, делал нечто смутно напоминающее выпады. 

— Да, мне стоит… — согласился Андерс, затем махнул Оливеру и подарил на прощание широкую улыбку. — Увидимся. И ты тоже здорово играешь.

— Мерлин, — пробормотал себе под нос Лестер, провожая взглядом уносившуюся вдаль спину подопечного. — Что он себе позволяет?

Бетси и Энтони фыркнули, но моментально спрятали улыбки, заметив непонимание на лице Оливера. Во что они тут играли?

— Славный, да? — спросила Бетси, не удержав дёрнувшийся уголок губ. 

— Великие Основатели! — Лестер с отчаянием вскинул руки. — Иди отсюда, слышишь? Уходи сейчас же, иначе будешь носиться с Генри до вечера. 

Тот как раз пробегал мимо и не упустил возможности недовольно сверкнуть глазами в их направлении. Вес на ногах не позволял ему двигаться быстро и заметно тормозил. 

Бетси ухмыльнулась, ровно на две секунды прижалась к Оливеру и ушла, посмеиваясь. Часть татуировки, не скрытая под одеждой, плавно обхватывала заднюю часть шеи и тянулась к уху, другая обнимала бедро, завязывалась узлом на голени и падала к стопе. Тело, изящно обвитое змеями. Оливер успел подумать только на мгновение, что хотел бы увидеть рисунок целиком, но тут Лестер подал голос:

— Аккуратнее, Вуд, её бойфренд тебе хребет переломит одним мизинцем. 

— Мерлин, я пошёл, — со стоном выдал Энтони, изображая рвотные позывы. — Даже стоять с вами тошно.

Оливер рассмеялся. Славная же сформировалась команда после его переезда: крошка Бетси и Генри с горячей кровью с битами наперевес, шустрый Энтони, ловивший снитч с одной дуги, перекупленный у шведов Андерс на кольцах, засранец Флинт, мёртвый Парсон и Стивен, который, вероятно, его убил. 

— Перестань. 

Оливер очнулся, отвёл глаза от Стивена. И когда только начал таращиться?

— Прости. 

— Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что ты подвержен влиянию стереотипов. Я за этого парня…

Оливер повернулся к Лестеру, выглядевшему до крайности взволнованно. Именно с таким лицом он выводил их на матчи. 

— Я верю тебе, Лестер. Верю. 

Только вот люди могут обманывать даже близких. Врать в глаза, — думал Оливер. Он посмотрел на Стивена, слаженно и чётко выполнявшего упражнения в окружении коллег. Прыжок через барьер, ещё один, ещё. Ускорение. Поворот и возвращение к началу. С такого расстояния его бордовых глаз никак не рассмотреть.

А если люди могут, то и вампиры тоже. 

***  
Оливер вернулся домой после обеда и усадил Натана за учебники. Историю магии выбрал неосознанно, а там закладка на гоблинских войнах. Сын не продвинулся ни на страницу за прошедшие сутки, хоть бы для вида перелистнул раздел. Тошнота сама собой накатила. Перед глазами теперь стоял обезображенный труп, а над ним Стивен, покрытый кровью от искривлённого рта до пояса. Он хотел бы верить Лестеру, своему чутью, здравому смыслу, но фантазия разошлась не на шутку. Пресса потихоньку начинала продавливать версию с виновностью Стивена, ощутимо влияя на мозги каждому, кто хотя бы косвенно сталкивался со статейками. 

— Давай лучше повторим английский, — Оливер закрыл учебник, краем глаза замечая просиявшее лицо сына, избавленного от страданий над текстом, из которого понимал едва ли треть. А ведь почти все чистокровные дети в его возрасте довольно резво ориентировались в подобном материале. Эдит же придерживалась своей системы воспитания, полагаясь исключительно на современные веяния материка и игнорируя консервативные взгляды Британии. Оливер без угрызений совести с ней соглашался, но в уме не мог не сравнивать себя в раннем детстве с сыном и отмечать для себя ту пропасть, пролегавшую между их развитием и воспитанием. Не удивительно, что родители с большим скрипом приспосабливались к внуку, уверенно носившему свободные взгляды.

Распугав уснувших на каминной полке и крышке рояля сов, которые никак не могли дождаться ответа для отправки, в гостиную с громким уханьем влетела крупная белая сова с неровным рыжим пятном на крыле. 

Натан тут же вскочил и кинулся к ней с весьма неаристократичным воплем, наверняка, вызвавшем у матери в одном из ресторанов в Лондоне нервную икоту.

— Это от дяди Гарри! Папа, отвяжи, вдруг, Альбус предложил погулять. Он хотел уговорить родителей на Фортескью. 

И когда они только успели договориться про кафе? — думал Оливер, непослушными пальцами отвязывая ленту с конвертом от лапы птицы. — Переписывались втихаря что ли? 

Письмо он сыну не отдал, отправив его кормить сову. Тот, вероятно, собирался скинуть птицу на домовиков и примчаться обратно. Так и вышло, но Оливер уже успел всё прочесть по два раза. Он отвёл запыхавшегося сына за стол, сунул ему схемы по произношению, а сам сел писать ответ. Натан скосил глаза и читал поверх его руки, с каждой минутой всё больше расплываясь в улыбке. Оливер не отругал его за нахальство, подумав, что умение подглядывать в соседнюю тетрадь будет очень кстати в школе, а тут неплохая возможность потренироваться. Эдит с мамой взвыли бы от его методов воспитания. 

Когда письмо уже лежало в конверте, подхваченное цепкими когтями совы Поттеров, Натан нетерпеливо спросил:

— Когда?

Видимо, не смог рассмотреть время в ответном письме. 

— Если плохо позанимаешься, то никогда. 

— Но ты же сказал, что мы приедем вместе. 

— Почему я не могу передумать? 

Натан закусил губу, задумавшись. Раньше никогда бы не купился на такую дохлую провокацию, но теперь оказался в мире, где с ним разговаривали на языке сделок и разума. Оливер наблюдал за его мрачнеющим лицом, а потом мысленно себя похвалил, когда сын повернулся к столу, взял в руки старые схемы и начал отрабатывать звук за звуком со всем возможным послушанием, раз уж над ним угрожающе висела вероятность остаться без компании новоприобретённого друга. 

Семь вечера – первая точка.  
Час дня – вторая. 

Оливер положил руку на обложку книги, которую принёс из спальни, но так и не сел за чтение. Между тонких страниц выглядывал белый уголок письма. Ещё одного. Оливер провёл по нему большим пальцем. 

Натан перешёл на отработку чтения, ненадолго прерываясь, чтобы свериться со схемой. 

Семь вечера для твоего друга, — думал Оливер, — а час дня для моего.

***  
Никакой ссоры не произошло, никакого конфликта, никакой драмы, но Оливер всё равно чувствовал себя чуточку виноватым, даже страшился, что ситуация не схлопнется, а разрастётся. Он никак не хотел развития скандала вокруг Уолша. 

В семь вечера, даже чуть раньше, дверь открыла Джинни и усадила за кухонный стол. Вскоре из ниоткуда вылетел Альбус и, схватив Натана за руку, утащил прочь, а тот и рад был. 

— И что они будут делать, когда мы уедем? — задумчиво пробормотал Оливер себе под нос, краем глаза следя за бесящимися детьми в гостиной. 

— Альбус закатит истерику.

— А Натан будет терроризовать нас с Эдит, пока мы не выкрадем Альбуса и не привезём его в Марсель.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что Ал против не будет.

Вскоре пришёл Гарри, детям в гостиную доставили еду в глубоких тарелках, которой суждено было быть забытой до полного остывания, и вечер понёсся со скоростью света. Каждая секунда казалось лёгкой и ни к чему не обязывающей, разговоры лились рекой, с вином чуть поскромнее, но всё равно настал момент истины. Или Гарри был бы не Гарри.

Они снова оставили Джинни и мальчиков, отправившись на улицу, но в этот раз устроились на детских качелях около дома. Цепи немного скрипели, Оливер вслух заметил это, но встретил нахмуренный взгляд и почувствовал, что уши покраснели от собственной наглости. Он осмелился критиковать ведение чужого хозяйства. 

Гарри, как оказалось, пропустил грубость мимо ушей, блуждая мыслями среди более серьёзных проблем.

— Мы можем поговорить про твой визит в Аврорат? Я… мне надо…

Оливер задержал дыхание, смотря перед собой, даже немного молясь, чтобы их не накрыло волной претензий.

— Мне… — Гарри кашлянул и оттолкнулся ногами от земли, заставив тело, шатаясь на цепях, полететь неровно назад, а потом вперёд. — Я хотел извиниться. Нам не стоило тебя допрашивать.

— Ты и не допрашивал.

Гарри занервничал ещё больше, услышав ответ, и устремил ноги в землю, после краткого грубого шарканья качели замерли. Он поднялся на ноги.

— Я всё равно чувствую вину. Это было грубо и неправильно. 

— Я тебя не виню.

— Естественно. Это же ты.

Оливер рассмеялся. 

— И что это значит?

— Что ты не можешь быть злым или обиженным. Уж точно не сильнее, чем в школе, когда этот придурок Флинт нашёл тех верящих гномов и заставил за тобой носиться в компании пикси. 

Оливер уже хохотал от души, цепляясь пальцами за трясущиеся цепи, слыша сквозь года и километры тот писк, то ужасное шлёпанье маленьких гномьих ножек по школьным коридорам. В последнее время в памяти слишком часто всплывали детские воспоминания, но он и не ожидал ничего другого от возвращения в Британию.

— Это точно не предел моей злости, уж поверь.

— Ты утопил в озере его метлу.

— Всего-то? Легко отделался. 

Гарри улыбался слегка натянуто, но всё же не рвал на себе волосы и не бился головой о землю. Даже жалко стало возвращать его на начальную тему. 

— Ты ещё хотел что-то сказать про расследование или мы можем дальше предаваться детским воспоминаниям и костерить школьных врагов? 

— Ещё. Я читал отчёт по твоим показаниям, — на этих словах на лице снова появилось извиняющееся выражение, а пальцы нервно поправили очки. — Ты не стал отвечать про Стивена. 

Вот оно. У Оливера моментально заныло в груди, свело зубы и появился непонятной природы страх. Почему он боялся? А главное – чего?

— Потому что сказать нечего. Мы опять будем ходить по кругу?

Гарри явно понимал, что Оливер нервничал, но давить стеснялся, а Оливер понимал это и начинал беспокоиться вдвойне. Он приготовился выползать из ситуации с настолько дружелюбными словами, что у них обязательно свело бы зубы, но авроры чуйку на готовность закрыться выработали отменную. 

— Мне кажется, это не лишено смысла. 

Оливер думал закосить под дурачка, собирался спросить: что именно не лишено? Такой холостой Гарри ему бы точно не простил. 

— У вас же никаких доказательств применения… животной силы. Ему череп проломили, Гарри. 

— Так как ты сам думаешь?

Оливер тут же прикусил язык. Он не хотел идти на сделку с совестью, но и кидаться в атаку с голословными заявлениями тоже не собирался. Участие в скандале, в который Гарри не упустит возможность затянуть, накрыв ширмой о благе и всемирной справедливости, опустит его в глазах родителей ниже плинтуса. Ведь он и так находился на подлёте к полу, впутавшись в сомнительный брак и променяв на него славу и национальный почёт. Общественное порицание его никогда не тревожило. 

— Хочу предупредить тебя, что мы собираемся им заняться. 

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? 

Гарри промолчал, отвернувшись и вглядываясь в пустынную улицу, освещенную фонарями, раскиданными через определённое расстояние. Каждая лампочка исправна. Район хороший. 

— Гарри? — Оливер позвал с улыбкой на лице, но внутри закипал, потому что уже догадался. 

— Хотел, чтобы ты знал.

— Вы следили за мной. 

Гарри передёрнул плечами, но всё ещё не поворачивался. Нет, в этот раз без участия стыда. Ни намёка на смущение, ни крохи самого захудалого раскаяния.

Оливер поднялся. Качели неприятно скрипнули, а потом зашатались. Он больше не искал никаких слов, никаких оправданий. Ушёл в дом молча, не оборачиваясь. 

***  
Руки нервно сжимались в кулаки. На стене висели простенькие серые часы на батарейках, отмеряя опоздание. Двадцать минут провинности. 

Дверь открывалась всё чаще, люди заходили ещё и ещё, а среди них и бодрый коллектив администрации в магловских костюмах, и точно так же одетые офисные работники из расположенных рядом организаций, и юные спортсмены, и подтянутые пловцы с одинокими мокрыми прядями в спешке высушенных волос. Столько лиц проходило через базу ежедневно. Неудивительно, что Аврорат сразу сел на мель. 

Оливер издалека примерялся к золотистым слойкам, когда дверь особо громко хлопнула, а около его столика запахло травяным шампунем и тут же появился голос:

— Только не убивай нас сразу.

А на часах без двадцати два. 

— Ничего не хочу слышать в оправдание. Вы платите за мою еду. 

Бетси и Энтони послушно кивнули, запомнили его нескромный заказ и пошли оплачивать. Пока они возились с едой, Оливер наткнулся взглядом на женщину с пышными кудрявыми волосами. Она постояла у секции с напитками, выбирая между морсом и кофе, взяла чай и двинулась к стенду с горячей едой. Лицом она полностью так и не повернулась, поэтому Оливер сидел и гадал: она или не она. Поздоровалась с Бетси и Энтони, но с ними здоровались все, а потом заняла дальний маленький столик с пустой салфетницей. 

— С печенью всё раскупили, мы взяли тебе с курицей и паприкой, — болтал Энтони, ставя тарелки перед Оливером, а затем уселся с довольным вздохом и принялся за еду. 

— Оливер, ты чего? — спросила Бетси, отпивая кофе из чашки. 

— Это…

— Да. Не пялься так. 

Энтони с любопытством оглянулся, не нашёл ничего интересного и вернулся к супу. 

— Зачем тебе жёнушка Парсона, Вуд?

— Просто удивился, что она здесь. Как её зовут? Лина?

— Да, но что бы ты не задумал – перестань, — нахмурилась Бетси, недобро поглядывая на Оливера. Есть она не спешила, несмотря на ограниченное время и голод: после тренировок с Лестером всегда просыпался зверский аппетит. 

— Ничего я не задумал. 

Его слова не произвели никакого эффекта. Так со школы повелось: если гриффиндорец говорит, что ничего не задумал, то со стопроцентной гарантией половине страны придётся разгребать последствия ещё очень долго. И дело знаменитой компанией Гарри Поттера не ограничивалось. Хотя какой из Оливера гриффиндорец после стольких лет? Остались лишь спортивная мантия да школьный галстук, не имевшие никакой ценности, но бережно хранимые в сентиментальности среди прочего барахла в родительском доме. И всё же люди в Британии продолжали оценивать людей по школьным понятиям – совершенно чуждая ему самому привычка. 

— Мне любопытно, — Оливер сделал ударение на последнем слове, всё же переключая внимание на еду, но вскоре взгляд снова потянулся к хрупкой женщине, спокойно обедавшей в полном одиночестве. Он, вероятно, мог бы завести с ней разговор. 

— А чего любопытного? Каждая девка ходит налево, даже если она в замке из галеонов живёт. 

— Энтони! — рявкнула шепотом Бетси, бросив в тарелку ложку, которую только-только взяла в руки. Она бы, наверное, даже не удержалась от смачного подзатыльника, если бы не побоялась привлечь внимание. Энтони дал ей аж целых два повода насыпать ему в суп мышьяк: грязная сплетня о девушке, сидящей через несколько столов от них, и клевета в отношении всего женского населения Магической Британии. 

— Сама знаешь, что я прав. И не делай вид, что не обсуждала всё с нами на Рождество. 

— И моё мнение всё то же: нет никаких доказательств, что она сосала Зейеру. 

— Это было мнение Флинта, а ты тогда очень даже бодро соглашалась с остальными. 

— Флинт говорил, что она сосала Уолшу. Она не могла сосать Уолшу. 

— Да что ты говоришь? Она могла сосать кому угодно. Ты-то откуда знаешь? Была ведь информация про их конторку, а не…

Оливер молча слушал агрессивные перешёптывания, не встревая и надёжно фиксируя в памяти каждый виток, поглядывая при этом на Лину. Повезло, что в столовой стоял шум, способный скрыть любой заговор. 

Интересно, знал ли Гарри про Лину? Вряд ли. Скорее всего, сплетня крутилась в узком околоквиддичному кругу, не сходя с орбиты. Всё же всегда были слухи, даже обросшие популярностью среди определённой группы людей, бережно хранимые от внешнего мира. Информация «для своих». 

— Если бы она скакала на Уолше, то с его подачи Парсона кокнули бы уже давно. И не только Парсона. 

Бетси зашипела ещё сильнее:

— Если бы она скакала на Уолше, ему было бы плевать на Парсона. Ему на всех плевать. Он может пойти и трахнуть любую девку хоть посреди Трафальгарской площади. Никто и слова не вякнет, и ты это знаешь. 

— Версия с Зейером тебя не устраивает, версия с Уолшем ещё хуже. Чего ты добиваешься, женщина?

— Ты порешь горячку. 

— Тогда с чего бы пошли те шуточки ещё с Рождества? Помнишь? «Она могла бы кокнуть муженька ради галеонов». Да пусть хоть ради долларов. Плевать. Вот то, что он своего карапуза недолюбливал…

Оливер внутренне напрягся: вот оно. 

— Знаю, но это точно к делу не относится. 

— Как знать. Тебя никогда это не напрягало? Обычно у мамаш начинается кризис после родов, а тут у папаши. С головой он всегда был в ладах, сама знаешь. 

— Даже если напрягало… это не наше дело, Энтони.

— У тебя ни собаки, ни ямы. Тебя послушать, так он сам себе башку расквасил. 

Бетси покачала головой, но глаза у неё задумчиво бегали. Рассуждала она бойко, мнения менять не стеснялась, если видела где-то нестыковки.

— Что ты прицепился к ней?

— Ты первая начала.

— Нет! Это вообще Вуд.

Тут они посмотрели на Оливера, спокойно жевавшего едва тёплую слойку. Он вытер губы салфеткой и только тогда подал голос:

— А Аврорат знает?

— Совсем что ли? Ерунда всё это, Оливер, глупые домыслы. Даже в голову не бери, — вздохнул Энтони, попробовал остывшую еду, скривился. 

— Это может быть важно.

— Посмотри на неё. Она же божий одуванчик. Видел Парсона? Что она могла ему сделать?

Бетси молчала, всё ещё задумчиво таращась на стол, не поднимала взгляд, но Оливер догадывался о её мыслях: «Любой божий одуванчик можно задеть так, что это приведёт к мировому катаклизму». 

Разговор затух, уступив позвякиванию приборов. Когда до двух оставалось несколько минут, Бетси и Энтони унеслись на тренировку, оставив Оливеру обещание скорой встречи. Лина ушла ещё раньше.

Он спускался со ступеней столовой, погруженный в мысли о счастливом образе семьи Парсона, нарисованном в газетах, когда его окликнули:

— Оливер Вуд!

Он поднял голову и моментально перешёл в режим дружелюбия, заметив Андерса. 

— Привет. Думал, вы уже тренируетесь. 

— У меня сегодня особый график, — Андерс кивнул на спортивную сумку на своём плече. — Только приехал. Ты к нам? 

— Нет уж, мне вчера хватило. Обедал с Энтони и Бетси. 

Андерс смотрел на Оливера, всё ещё стоящего на ступенях, чуть запрокинув голову. Волосы на его голове слегка колыхались от ветра. 

— Ужинаешь ты тоже с ними?

— Сомневаюсь, что сегодня их хватит на ещё одни посиделки. Лестер любит выжимать все соки под конец недели. 

— Тогда не откажешься от моей компании? Хочу кое-что обсудить с тобой, — на последних словах улыбка сошла с его лица. Оливер впервые видел Андерса серьёзным. Интересно.

Он кивнул, почему-то оглядываясь на двери столовой, снова переживая в голове все услышанные догадки и сплетни. Андерс мог ему помочь, оставалось только аккуратно подвести его к разговору. Плавно. И не спеша.


	5. Глава 5

Гарри не соврал: они всерьёз взялись за Стивена. Ни один писака не воздержался от того, чтобы проехаться по нему, каждая собака в Британии знала про убийство ещё с начала мая, а теперь ещё и имя убийцы. Невероятным образом пожар за считанные дни разгорелся так, что полыхало со всем возможным ущербом. Стивена на словах уже посадили за решётку, с этого проиграли лишь некоторые, а выиграли многие с разными выходными данными. Оливер тоже получил свою ложку мёда: про него забыли за четверть секунды. 

— Они скоро забудут про тебя, — говорил Андерс в тот вечер, когда они встретились в Лондоне, чтобы поболтать и перекусить. Тако, горький кофе, фунты вперемешку с галеонами в карманах, вечерние толпы, громкие голоса. Андерс, не решившийся обсуждать Парсона или нечто тяжеловеснее прогнозов на сезон. Они дошли до Ноттинг-хилл Гейт, расстались, когда воздух вокруг них звенел совершенно определённо. Оливер уже знал, что грядет. Андерс, видимо, тоже, но по непонятной причине отнекивался от встреч следующие два дня. 

Два дня информационной войны в их тесном спортивно-аврорском кругу. Благо, профессия, способная разносить грязь по свету, существовала.

— Полторы тысячи галеонов. А они тебя ценят, сын, — Грир, не глядя, швырнул пергамент в камин. 

— Эксклюзив?

— Нет, только комментарий.

— И правда ценят, — пробормотал себе под нос Оливер, пытаясь найти среди предложений о сотрудничестве буклет с доставкой продуктов на дом. 

Гарри тоже молчал, а если бы и нет, то среди бумажного хлама, притаскиваемого совами практически круглосуточно, найти конкретное письмо не представлялось возможным. Министерские птицы на огонёк больше не заглядывали. Натан, заикнувшись один раз про Альбуса, сразу понял, что к чему, почувствовав в Оливере тлеющее бешенство, и больше Поттеров не упоминал. Если к наукам магическим его способности были весьма посредственны, то соображалка на дела житейские работала как надо. Или успела развиться чуйка на предполагаемые реакции родителей и людей более-менее близких. 

— Почему они не хотят посмотреть на неё, — задумчиво говорил сам с собой Оливер, вглядываясь в газетный снимок Лины. 

Он сидел на кровати, обложившись свежими и архивными журналами, ненавидя сплетни всей душой, но не в силах избавиться от желания проследить каждый момент, завязанный на Парсоне и его окружении. Даже умудрился через приятельницу из Холихедских гарпий, имевшую тягу к сбору квиддичной макулатуры разного качества, достать зимние выпуски текущего года. Ни намёка на ситуацию, которую обсуждали Бетси с Энтони в прошедшую пятницу за обедом. 

Два дня натянутых нервов, духоты от безделья и обилия расплывчатых новостей, сводившихся к агрессивному полосканию Стивена, и, Оливер уже признал для себя, что да, два дня голода. 

На третий прилетела крупная белая сова Андерса, вручила конверт лично в руки и осталась ждать ответа. Не отписка на полтора предложения, какие Оливер получал последние двое суток, а адекватное письмо. 

«Ты можешь злиться на меня, если считаешь нужным. Знаю, я сам предложил увидеться ещё раз, но сейчас это трудно. Если ты читаешь газеты, то понимаешь ситуацию. Даже поход до продуктового через дорогу за минуту окажется на страницах. Не хочу ещё больше разжигать их интерес. Нас два дня встречают и провожают у базы, стерегут круглосуточно. С них достаточно. Менеджеры просили лишний раз не светить, но я и сам не собирался. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты меня поймёшь. Могу предложить только ужин на закрытой от лишних глаз территории. К тебе напрашиваться кажется мне слишком грубым, но если захочешь поболтать, то прикладываю адрес. Приходи в семь, если будет настроение. Мне всё ещё хочется с тобой обсудить пару вещей».

Оливер сразу понял, что это проверка. Он Андерсу понравился, но тот оказался достаточно осторожным, чтобы не разбалтывать всё первому встречному. Даже если этот встречный – один из любимых воспитанников главного тренера, являющегося чуть ли не второй мамочкой. Лестер доверял Оливеру, а все игроки, естественно, доверяли Лестеру. И всё же Андерс не рисковал попусту: присматривался во время совместной прогулки и закинул удочку, пригласив на ужин во время репортёрской охоты. Оливер знал, что если откажется, то разговор не состоится уже никогда. 

Дураком он тоже не был. А ещё этот проклятый голод. 

— Ты идёшь гулять с длинноволосыми волшебницами? — спросил Натан, подняв глаза от игрушечного летающего поезда, выпрошенного у дедушки за хорошее поведение. Под хорошим поведением подразумевались регулярные занятия и присутствие на всех приёмах пищи. 

— С чего ты взял, что с волшебницами? — спросил Оливер, спускаясь по лестнице в гостиную под внимательными взглядами родителей и сына. 

— Ты в костюме. Красивом.

— А почему с длинноволосыми?

— Они тоже красивые. 

— У твоей мамы не длинные волосы.

— А она бы и не пошла гулять с тобой.

Оливер вздохнул, никак не одергивая сына и давая ему тренировать на себе зачатки его ещё детского и нелепого юмора. Даже в этом вопросе он целиком полагался на мать, перенимая особо привлекательные шпильки и уколы. 

— Ты получил поезд, но это аванс за все последующие ужины. Сегодня ты тоже ешь нормально, — наставительно сказал Оливер, разглядывая себя в зеркало у входной двери. Он надеялся, что выглядел достаточно хорошо, чтобы расположить к себе. Должен же подвисший в воздухе разговор состояться. Газеты газетами, но приближенное лицо послушать куда ценнее. — Если не послушаешься, то он полетит на своей магии и гарантии обратно в магазин. Чек я сохранил. 

— Ты не можешь. 

— Могу. И сделаю.

Оливер выглянул в гостиную, подмигнул насупившемуся сыну и ушёл под внимательными взглядами родителей. Они-то понимали, что шуткой про красавиц Натан попал если не в яблочко, то очень близко. 

***  
Оливер вовремя отговорил себя от покупки вина, решив, что может как минимум не вовремя перейти установленные границы, как максимум – потерять доверие. А с ним и информацию. Если с первым он всегда бил наугад, не умея особо примеряться и прикидывать риски, то второе требовало крайне деликатной работы. Слишком большая ставка на один вечер, чтобы одним чихом потерять всё. 

Он аппарировал на задний двор, скрытый от центральной улицы и притаившихся репортёров с камерами. Под ногами была хорошо постриженная трава, перед глазами куча свободного пространства до забора, отделявшего территорию от соседнего участка. Маленький деревянный сарайчик в углу и три невысоких квиддичных кольца. 

— Удобное решение, — похвалил Оливер, — для жителя Лондона. 

Совсем недалеко за его спиной хмыкнул Андерс, подошёл и встал рядом, тоже вглядываясь в кольца. 

— Прихоть. Толку от них чуть. В единственный выходной тянет не в небо, а на диван. Отпуск у меня всегда на континенте. 

— В гости звать не буду. У меня колец нет. 

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Андерс и потянул его за собой. — Идём ужинать. Мы час назад только с базы вырвались. 

— Так поздно? — удивился Оливер, переводя взгляд с серого двухэтажного дома с застеклённым вторым этажом на темнеющее небо. — Чем вы так Лестера довели? 

— Не довели. Одному моему коллеге настырно пихали камеру в лицо и не выпускали, не могли же мы его там оставить. 

«Одному моему коллеге». Интересно. Андерс всё ещё проверял почву. 

— А всё ваша новая мода не делать камины в зданиях.

— С ними куча мороки. Ты какое вино пьёшь? 

Они зашли в дом. Светлые стены, много ламп, аккуратные блестящие поверхности, минимум тяжеловесности и максимум лёгкости. Всё новое и современное. Только вот без телевизора на кухне. 

— Не пользуешься техникой? 

— У меня есть кое-что. Покажу позже. Так как у тебя с вином?

Общий язык искать не пришлось. Они сразу на нём заговорили, ничего не стесняясь и не боясь. Андерс мог поддержать разговор, легко ориентировался во всём на достаточном уровне, чтобы не появлялись неудобные пустоты, а Оливер с удовольствием ему подыгрывал, уже даже не ловил удобные моменты, зная, что дождётся. 

— И как тебе наша тренировка? — спросил Андерс, взмахивая в воздухе вилкой, которой изредка протыкал кусочки курицы или овощей, не глядя на тарелку. Хорошие манеры, но по-современному хорошие, непринуждённая беседа за едой. Прекрасное умение вести ужины. Оливер редко за нынешней британской аристократией замечал подобное, не вплетающее нелепый фарс на десять персон, три вида вилок и шесть смен блюд, за необременёнными громкой фамилии людьми – тем более. В Андерсе чувствовалась нездешняя порода. 

— Что я там мог видеть? Вы даже от земли не отрывались. И ты забыл, что я тоже тренировался в том же клубе. Пусть состав поменялся, но тренер тот же, база та же. Методы те же.

— Я никогда не забывал. 

Андерс намеренно повесил паузу, задержал взгляд и опустил глаза на тарелку, выбирая очередной кусок, затем отправляя его в рот. Оливер чувствовал, что незаметно вылетел на замерзшее полотно реки и теперь боялся пошевелиться, чтобы лёд не треснул. Он решил дать противнику пробить первым. 

Андерс не подвёл:

— Не хочу выглядеть в твоих глазах параноиком, но неизбежно сейчас себя им выставлю. Оливер, я уже говорил, что нам хорошо бы обсудить некоторые вещи. Ты умный парень и не станешь меня осуждать. 

Оливер молчал, пока в груди бешено колотилось сердце. 

— Лестер и ребята меня бы очень сильно осудили за то, что пытаюсь вмешать тебя, но всё же хочу попробовать, — Андерс вздохнул и отложил вилку. — Ты был в команде раньше, поэтому я думаю… ты мог знать больше. 

Оливер чуть не сплюнул от досады. Поттер, Андерс, а что дальше? Родная мать?

— Да с чего вы все взяли, что я что-то знаю?

Андерс опешил. 

— Все?

— Ты не первый, — бросил Оливер и сам потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы долить себе вина. Сладкое, недостаточно крепкое для нового поворота в разговоре. — Тебе бы сойтись с одним моим другом, у него твоя же паранойя. Ладно он, но ты-то мог пристать к Энтони, к Бетси. 

Андерс кратко мотнул головой, вглядываясь в лицо Оливера и жутко этим раздражая. 

— Нет?

— Нет.

Получалось, что Бетси и Энтони тоже ничего не знали. Либо послали Андерса со всеми его праведными речами и замашками дружелюбного парня. 

— Я знал его лишь несколько месяцев, а ты общался с ним ежедневно много лет. Андерс, я не понимаю, почему вы не начинаете проверять очевидное, а лезете в дебри.

— Потому что очевидное не дало результатов? И я не лезу, не вмешиваюсь в расследование, потому что это не моя работа, но как не переживать?

Оливер усмехнулся. 

— Хочешь знать моё мнение?

— Хочу. Ты же здесь. 

— Скорее всего ответ у вас под носом, а вы пытаетесь выяснить кто спёр конфетку у Парсона в пять лет. 

— Может быть… — Андерс закусил губу, взял бокал и отвернулся. — Мне кажется, что я знал это в глубине души с самого начала и позвал тебя, чтобы ты помог мне взглянуть на картину издалека. 

— Почему я?

— Лестер тебе доверяет. 

Оливер кивнул, сделал глоток, немного подумал в тишине. Он хотел начать задавать вопросы, ради которых пришёл, но строить на текущем разговоре очень хлипкую башню из подозрений казалось ему опасным, ведь рухнуть могло в любой момент. Оливер видел на примере их разговора с Гарри, но Поттер ведь облажался, будучи профессионалом, а он сам ещё только на нижней ступени. 

— Могу теперь я спросить? Ты теперь капитан, а на этот пост просто так не выбирают. 

— Про Парсона?

— Про Лину. 

Андерс молчал, молчал долго и задумчиво, не шевелясь. Прошла минута или две, когда она открыл рот и произнёс: 

— Сомневаюсь, что это она. 

— Но она изменяла?

— Даже если так, то Парсон либо не знал, либо ему было всё равно. 

— Но что-то тебя беспокоит? Я вижу, что да.

— Между нами, — нервно бросил Андерс, облизывая губы. Он явно не рассчитывал, что ему самому придётся делиться информацией. 

— Конечно.

— У Парсона были не очень тёплые отношения с сыном. Нежеланный ребёнок. Он скорее мешал, чем доставлял радость. Ты не выглядишь удивлённым.

— Бетси и Энтони говорили мне. 

Андерс вздохнул, и Оливер впервые за всё время их знакомства увидел раздражение на его лице. Оно держалась какую-то секунду, но всё же было. 

— Ты тоже раскрываешь мне конфиденциальную информацию. Они мои друзья, а мы с тобой едва знакомы.

— Я просил их молчать, — покачал головой Андерс. — Не важно, забудь. Главное, чтобы они больше никому не болтали.

— Не будут. 

Разговор ненадолго прервался, пока они убирали полупустые тарелки и доставали десерт. Оливер уже чувствовал себя дома и не позволял Андерсу со всем возиться самостоятельно. 

— Чай?

— Давай допьём вино. 

Они устроились на полу в гостиной на диванных подушках, разместив десерты и бокалы на низком журнальном столике. На фоне тихо и ненавязчиво играло магическое радио. 

Оливер всё же сказал то, о чём не мог не думать:

— Это может быть мотивом. 

— Мы не Авроры, Оливер. 

— Но они ничего не знают!

— Это не имеет значения. 

— Как это не имеет? Вы храните всё при себе, так нельзя. 

Андерс провёл рукой по шее, покачал головой. На Оливера он не смотрел. 

— У тебя есть ребёнок, поэтому так странно, что ты не понимаешь. 

— Что? 

Но Оливер тут же понял, встретившись с Андерсом глазами. Он пытался защитить, сохранить мальчишке семью. 

— Я скажу им, если ты считаешь это правильным. 

— Мне тоже это не нравится, — признал Оливер, — но так будет лучше. 

Андерс кивнул. 

Жертвы ради возлюбленных – делать всё возможное. Жертвы ради детей – делать даже невозможное. Оливер не знал любви сильнее, чем любовь родительская. Ему не приходилось идти в огонь ради сына, но он знал, что если понадобится, то он, не задумываясь и не сомневаясь ни секунды, пойдёт. Получалось, что любовь инстинктивная сильнее любви по выбору. 

— Какое у тебя лицо, — заметил Андерс.

Оливер прервал мысли, разраставшиеся во все направления с бешеной скоростью.

— Задумчивое?

— Бладжером пришибленное. 

Оливер фыркнул. 

— Ладно, с Линой и малышом разобрались. А что ты думаешь о Стивене?

Андерс поморщился. Он не раздражался, скорее устал от плясок, устроенных Авроратом и прессой вокруг партнёра по команде. И всё же со вздохом начал долго и подробно в деталях оправдывать Стивена. Он защищал его горячо и почти пьяно, нанизывая факт на факт, смотря мимо собеседника, будто копил свои аргументы уже долгое время, но копил их для следователей и журналистов, а не для личной беседы. 

Невероятным образом фокус сместился со Стивена на нейтральные темы, с которых вечер начался. 

— И она купила ему выпивку?

— Ты не поверишь… поставила стопку себе на грудь.

— Мерлин.

— Лестер не мог ударить в грязь лицом.

Оливер в ответ не сдержал очередной приступ хохота, глаза слезились от смеха, а Андерс всё продолжал, с улыбкой вспоминая гулянку в Глазго после прошлогоднего матча:

— Он наклонился и выпил прямо с её груди. 

Оливер уставился на голую кожу Андерса, видневшуюся благодаря трём расстёгнутым пуговицам на рубашке. Он не мог отвести взгляд, но и перестать смеяться тоже не мог. Даже когда наклонился вперёд и прижался губами к тёплой коже. 

Длинноволосые волшебницы. С деталями мимо, но суть поймана за хвост. 

— Оливер? — Андерс не смеялся, не улыбался, держал Оливера чуть повыше локтя. 

Смех всё никак не проходил. Катарсис в чистом виде.

— Оливер?

Имя висело в воздухе, слишком серьёзное для шуточных бесед. Чересчур даже для всего остального. 

— Андерс? — Оливер поднял голову, копируя серьёзный тон и едва удерживаясь от смеха. Вино не добавляло безрассудства, но приятно скрашивало происходящее. 

Они смотрели друг на друга считанные секунды, растёкшиеся между ними горячим липким мёдом. Глаза в глаза. Они знали, что хотели друг друга. Захотели раньше этого момента, даже раньше этого вечера. 

Андерс кивнул. 

Оливеру часто сносило башню, но от возбуждения – никогда. Он мысленно себя поздравил с тем, что всё бывает в первый раз, потому что от кивка с потяжелевшим взглядом на серьёзном лице просто сорвало тормоза. 

Андерс успел поставить на край столика бокал, встал на колени и потянул Оливера за собой, вцепившись в запястья. Он наверняка ждал нормальный поцелуй, но получил лишь сильное прижатие губ к губам. Оливер резко втянул в себя воздух и, оторвавшись от его рта, прикусил за шею, одновременно с этим позволяя рукам соскользнуть с груди, пальцами зацепиться за ремень. 

Они оба шумно дышали друг другу в губы, кожу и плечи, скрытые одеждой. 

— Жарко, — пожаловался Оливер.

— Тогда почему ты раздеваешь _меня_? — со смешком спросил Андерс и откинулся на спину на ковёр и разбросанные подушки. Он ловко стянул с себя верх и ещё быстрее избавился от штанов и белья, оттолкнув Оливера, севшего на пятки и жадно наблюдавшего за происходящим. — Если ты уже налюбовался бесплатным стриптизом, то можешь присоединиться. 

Оливер на автомате потянулся к своим штанам, но так и застыл. 

— Впрочем и без тебя справлюсь, — бросил Андерс, заметив замешательство. 

Он положил руку на член и стал плавно двигать, настолько картинно, что любой бы понял – показуха. Насмешливая улыбка не сходила с его лица, смотрел в глаза, не отворачивался, не моргал. Он точно был не из тех, кому от страсти рвёт крышу. 

Оливер оставил свои штаны в покое и с шальным взглядом подался вперёд, втискивая колени между чужих едва разведённых ног, и укусил за двигающуюся на члене руку чуть выше запястья. Она замерла на пару секунд и продолжила плавно двигаться. 

— Я заметил, что ты любишь кусаться. 

— А ты болтать. 

Андерс тихо рассмеялся, убрал руку от члена, второй осторожно отодвинул Оливера за шею, а потом настойчиво надавил, опуская его голову вниз. Они идеально сошлись темпераментами не только в разговорах, но и в сексе. 

Оливер коснулся языком головки, провёл кончиком вниз, а потом вобрал член. С энтузиазмом, видимо, переборщил, раз Андерс уже через минуту сквозь сжатые зубы произнёс:

— Полегче. 

— Заткнёшься ты? 

Оливер выпрямился, ощущая, как злость расходится по телу с кровотоком. Он сощурил глаза и резко подался вперёд, нависая над Андерсом, опуская руку на его член. Одно-два движения, а затем протиснуть руку под ягодицу, оттянуть чуть в сторону. 

Они снова поцеловались, лаская друг друга руками и губами. Андерс сжал его член сквозь штаны, шумно выдохнул в рот:

— Я не планировал заходить далеко, но нам придётся. Тебе придётся. 

И это были его последние слова за вечер. 

***  
Общение с Андерсом приносило не только наслаждение, но и пользу. Вечер они закончили в спальне и уснули почти сразу, а на утро онемение в голове после секса так и не прошло, и Оливер отстранённо слушал за кофе и простым, но сытным завтраком про планы на день. 

— Ты здесь?

— Да, продолжай, — механически ответил Оливер, отламывая кусок хлеба прямо на скатерти. Мать удар бы хватил. 

Андерс рассказал, что его, Генри и Стивена вызывали в Аврорат, и это весьма подходящий случай навестить Лестера. Во избежание нервов Генри. Оливер не смог бы проследить мотивы Андерса, он всё ещё думал и вспоминал. Ему было хорошо, но уже после – как-то пусто. Да вот так: опустошающе. Секс с Андерсом был опустошающим. 

— Я что-то сделал не так?

Оливер поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся этому вопросу, этому искреннему участию, хотя и понимал прекрасно, что они тут не в любовь играли. Просто доброта Андерса снисходила даже на случайные перепихоны. Даже – потому что Оливер, обладая примерно похожим сердцем, не доходил до такого. 

— Нет, — ответил он искренне, — ты всё сделал так. 

***  
На тренировку он пришёл больше на автомате, чем на энтузиазме, но обратил внимание на хорошо знакомые лица, расслабился, чувствуя, что настроение скакнуло до удобоваримой отметки. Лестера, Бетси, Энтони и Маркуса он знал прекрасно, поэтому почувствовал себя в своей тарелке и вышел на поле с развёрнутыми плечами, поднятым подбородком и приветливой улыбкой «своего парня». 

— Зачастил ты к нам, Оливер, зачастил, — бросил Энтони, заметив подошедшего Оливера, но не прерывая упражнение под тяжёлым взглядом Лестера. — Во вратари метишь?

Флинт не успел удержать смешок и на автомате разогнулся и тут же схлопотал от Лестера, проходившего мимо. 

Энтони тоже скривился, пытаясь не усмехаться. 

— И что это значит? — равнодушно бросил Оливер на их реакцию. Бетси ему задорно подмигнула, тоже стоя с расставленными ногами и согнувшись пополам. 

— Без обид, но заменить Андерса ты не сможешь, — с деланным сочувствием и хвастовством ответил Энтони и тут же крякнул, когда Лестер надавил ему на спину. Сильно надавил, не грубо, не резко, но лишая всякой возможности схалявить.

— Только в случае его скоропостижной кончины, — добавил Флинт. 

Энтони бодро кивнул, а затем смутился, поймав недовольный взгляд Бетси. Конечно, они дергались сейчас от подобных шуток, бледнели и стыдились. Флинт не стыдился. Он имел в голове четкую линию между допустимым и недопустимым, и только сам знал где она проходит. Допустимо шутить про смерть, когда друг только-только лёг в землю, но недопустимо судить невиновного. Линия между дурными манерами и реальным вредом. По крайней мере, Оливер видел это именно так. 

— Всё, хватит болтать, по мётлам, — бросил Лестер, убирая руку со спины Энтони. 

Оливер некоторое время смотрел на три силуэта в воздухе, запрокинув голову. Его всегда завораживали полёты, но полёты естественные. Птицы большие и маленькие, созданные для воздуха. Люди, не созданные с крыльями, но с тем неуловимым даром к полёту. 

— Кто был вторым подающим надежды в команде? — спросил Оливер, всё ещё смотря в небо, как Флинт и Бетси на бешеной скорости неслись навстречу друг другу, а потом в одну секунду разлетались. 

— О чём ты? — спросил Лестер, смотря не на игроков, а на Оливера. 

— Когда я был в команде и Лукас закончил со спортом, оставив пост капитана, ты выбрал Линду ему на замену. Никто не думал, что это будет она, но ты всегда так делаешь. Ты выбираешь правильно, но не очевидно. 

И поразительно точно, потому что в реальной жизни сложно найти больше одного достойного лидера на малый или средний коллектив. 

Оливер хотел отругать себя. Все думали на Карла. Соперник, причастный. Думали, но это слишком, слишком далеко, когда столько всего под носом. Почему они все смотрели так далеко? 

Энтони в воздухе стал тренировать спираль. Бетси продолжала разогреваться, но заметно сбросила скорость, наблюдая за партнёром по команде. И восхищаясь. Оливер знал, потому что тоже восхищался. 

— Кто? — ещё раз спросил он. — Стивен?

Лестер всё ещё удивлённо на него смотрел, но ответил:

— Он прекрасный игрок, перспективный, но я бы скорее назвал Флинта вторым в команде. 

— Чёрт. 

— Теперь уже первым, да, — сказал Лестер. — Да ты и сам увидишь, когда сезон начнётся. 

Оливер всё ещё смотрел на три силуэта в небе. Он ощущал острую, жгучую нехватку информации. Не огромного пласта, а тонкой, но прочной струны. Фон готов, прорисована каждая деталь, проработаны светотени, но на холсте нет самого персонажа. Один кусочек паззла из набора на десять тысяч штук, но именно тот самый, без которого картина – не картина. 

— Мне надо идти. 

— Останься. Тебя никто не гонит. 

— Не сегодня. 

***  
Оливер запретил себе лезть в это. Днём он внезапно понял, что встал на очень тонкий лёд. Стоял на нём давно, но осознал только посреди поля с запрокинутой головой. Поля, на котором третьего мая нашли тело с размозженной головой. Возможно, он даже стоял на том самом месте. Когда Оливер впервые туда пришёл несколько дней назад, то непроизвольно опускал глаза и искал кровь, думая, что она могла впитаться в землю или остаться на траве, но не заметил ни одной капли, ни одной подозрительно смятой травинки. 

Не лезть дальше по льду, а хотя бы повернуться в сторону берега. И всё же он спокойно собрался и поехал к Андерсу, получив вечером приглашение с совой. 

Если бы Оливер сказал, что им двигало нездоровое любопытство и непреодолимое стремление докопаться до правды, то солгал бы. Он просто хотел его. Снова. 

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Оливер, сидя за столом и болтая ногой в воздухе. Он откровенно скучал, пока Андерс возился с ужином. Тот готовил не без удовольствия, но усталость и напряжённый день глушили в нём энтузиазм. 

— Да. Я рассказал им про Лину. 

— Давай больше не будем на эту тему говорить. 

Андерс удивился. Он даже на пару секунд замер с пучком спаржи в руках. 

— Что-то случилось? Ты был сегодня на тренировке. 

— Ничего не случилось. Я накрутил себя, больше не хочу в это лезть. Пожалуйста. 

— Конечно. 

Они ужинали практически в тишине, только иногда перекидываясь непринуждёнными фразами, и ни одного из них это не напрягало. Оливер думал о вчерашнем вечере и тренировке, Андерс о чём-то своём. Всё очень напоминало спокойный семейный ужин, если бы не полуслучайный секс сутки назад. 

— Энтони сказал, что я играю хуже тебя. 

Андерс тепло улыбнулся. 

— Если бы вы играли за один клуб, то он бы про тебя тоже так сказал. 

— Он и говорил. 

«А потом я всё сломал», — острым шипом в голову Оливера ворвалась мысль. Она оказалась такой неожиданно болезненной, что губы на секунду скривились. Андерс не заметил. Если бы заметил, то обязательно нашёл бы доброе слово. Или сотню. 

Они закончили есть, помыли посуду, травя шутки и вспоминая общих знакомых. Чем ближе подходил финал формальностей, тем сильнее у Оливера начинало сводить челюсти от желания. Грудь ныла, а улыбаться хотелось просто так. И он поцеловал первым. А потом ещё, и ещё. 

— Давай притормозим, — выдохнул Андерс, чуть отодвигаясь, но не убирая руку Оливера со своей ширинки. 

— Почему? Что-то было не так? — он сам не заметил, как отчеканил вопрос, заданный утром ему самому. 

— Нет, просто ты через неделю-другую уедешь. Не хочу, чтобы это всё стало проблемой. 

Оливер кивнул. Он тоже не хотел больше проблем. 

И поэтому, наверное, всеми силами пытался впутаться в дело Парсона.

***  
— Мы пойдём к Альбусу? — с этого вопроса началось утро Оливера. 

— Нет.

— Пап, ты спроси дядю Гарри.

— Я же сказал. 

— Мама бы разрешила. 

— На мне это не работает, — скучающим тоном повторил Оливер. Он с каждым днём наращивал броню против манипуляций Натана. 

Но так вышло, что вселенная очень любила его ребёнка. И настолько сильно, что стала грязно играть руками Избранного: Гарри сам написал в полдень и попросил о встрече. 

Оливер планировал игнорировать его, продержался две минуты и сдался. Встречу назначили на вечер у Поттеров. Натан чуть не прыгал от счастья и с довольной улыбкой пошёл заниматься историей. 

— Пряник с ним лучше работает, — заметил Грир, поглядывая над книгой за внуком. 

— Когда как. 

— Вы слишком многого от него требуете. 

Оливер только пожал плечами. Он двигался наощупь, полагаясь на опыт воспитания в семье родителей и свои ощущения. 

Он пошатался по дому некоторое время, нервируя мать и домовиков, и решился убраться прочь, когда выходить из себя начал даже отец. Ещё не выйдя за порог, он уже знал конечную точку аппарации. 

На базе «Паддлмир» оказалось на удивление шумно. Ни журналистов, ни прочих посторонних лиц, но всё равно люди ходили туда-сюда, делали дела, решали вопросы, носились с инвентарём и бумажками. Оливер даже забыл, что тут бывало так. 

— Сундук подержи за правую ручку, — бросил ему Лестер, ничуть не удивившись присутствию Оливера на базе, будто он нигде больше и не мог находиться. 

— Инвентаризация? — спросил Оливер, подхватывая тяжёлый сундук для бладжера с одной стороны и кивая Дэниелу, вцепившемуся в левую ручку, пока Лестер возился с креплением для мяча. И занесло же его постоять в компании двух бывших наставников: Лестер – первый тренер, Дэниел – второй. 

— Типа того. Этот психанутый кусок железа чуть глаз Бетси не вынес. Бровь вспухла, повезёт, если без фингала останется. 

— Дело в креплении? 

— Да Салазар его разбери. Думал, что да, но теперь просто пихнём мяч в коробку и отправим на техническую экспертизу. 

— Местным? — Оливер кивнул на двухэтажное здание технических специалистов, стоявшее следом за административным. 

— Не, министерским. Своих жалко, у них нет скорости Бетси, чтобы увернуться. Точно без башки останутся. 

— У министерских тоже нет. 

— Их не жалко. 

Дэниел пытался не морщиться во время диалога между Лестером и Оливером, но получалось у него плохо. Добрый папочка молча осуждает за длинный язык без костей злого папочку. Оливер даже подумать не мог, что так скучал по их динамике. 

— Я могу остаться?

Дэниел вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Он хорошо относился к Оливеру, но ценил приватность и полное отсутствие вмешательств извне. 

Лестер же согласился:

— Оставайся до обеда. Потом у нас будет полноценная игра.

Оливер знал, что никакой игры не будет, а лишь макеты и отработки приёмов. Играли на тренировках «Паддлмир» каждый день, но вечером и при условии, что оба тренера были полностью довольны проделанной работой. 

Так и вышло: после обеда и короткой разминки все сели на мётлы и начали отрабатывать отдельные куски. Оливеру следовало бы соблюсти приличия и откланяться, но он всё медлил. И поглядывал на Андерса. Лестер сидел рядом на тренерской скамейке и заливался соловьём о предстоящем сезоне, формально смотря на подопечных, но на деле – внутрь себя, где у него всё бурлило и восторгалось, судя по горящим глазам и восхищённому тону. Оливер уже не в первый раз замечал, что встречал Лестера в плохом настроении, а потом тот словно бы оттаивал после общения с ним. 

— Как ты? — задал вопрос Оливер в первую же образовавшуюся паузу. 

Лестер глянул на него удивлённо, чуть скривил губы, но быстро вернулся к своей уверенной улыбке. 

— Не будем, ладно? Хочу об этом думать как можно реже. 

— Но ты всё равно постоянно об этом думаешь. 

Лестер отвернулся, внимательно присмотрелся к силуэтам в небе, передвигавшимся с бешеной скоростью, и нервно дёрнул уголком губ, когда Генри чуть не влетел в кольцо, сумев в последний момент дёрнуть метлу и уйти вправо, но сильно завалившись вбок. 

— Вот что ты за человек такой, Вуд? 

— Просто знаю, что ты считаешь их своими детьми. И мне жаль, потому что я представляю, что потерять ребёнка… нет, не представляю. 

— У меня был только один игрок, которого я считал своим ребёнком. 

Оливер опустил голову, ничего не говоря в ответ и послушно принимая наказание. Лучше бы его палками били. 

— А потом он ушёл, — добавил Лестер, лишь в тот момент отведя взгляд от Генри, который всё ещё не пришёл в себя после неудачного подлёта и передвигался по воздуху слишком нервно. Оливер бы сказал, что недопустимо нервно для профессиональной игры. Парня ждала весьма тяжёлая словесная взбучка от тренеров. Ни Дэниел, ни тем более Лестер подобной халтуры не прощали. 

— И всё же? Я вижу, что ты сам не свой. Пусть он не твой ребёнок, но ты переживаешь сильнее, чем показываешь. Я понимаю, что это ради них, ради авторитета, но тебе не обязательно держать лицо передо мной. Больше нет. 

— Я переживаю, — согласился Лестер, но подтверждая факт, а не делясь чувствами. — Тренерская доля. Но Дэниел охотнее с тобой поговорит об этом, если тебе надо. 

— Предполагаю, что это надо тебе. 

— У тебя неплохие наставнические задатки. 

Оливер искренне рассмеялся. 

— Я сына толком вырастить не могу, куда мне. 

Лестер тоже улыбнулся, но блёкло, по-отчески ласково глядя на Оливера. 

— Папаша из тебя никудышный, тут не поспоришь. Хорошо, что у жёнушки яйца за двоих. Тренерство – другое. Я хотел бы видеть тебя, стоящим по правую руку от меня. 

Оливер так и замер с нелепой улыбкой на лице, едва веря своим ушам. Он не мог услышать то, что услышал. Точно не от Лестера. 

— Это шутка?

— Это предложение. 

Послышался первый звук удара: Бетси и Генри взяли в руки биты. 

Оливер резко отвернулся, потом внезапно вскочил на ноги, прошёлся к корзине с квоффолами, взял в руки мяч, подкинул, положил обратно и вернулся к скамейке, но не садясь. Лестер ничего больше не говорил и молча наблюдал за тренировкой. 

Он не мог иметь в виду то, что сказал. Слишком внезапно, слишком нереально. У Оливера проклёвывалось в груди нечто, затем распускаясь и щекоча внутренности. 

— Не говори мне больше ничего, — заявил Оливер, падая на скамейку рядом со спокойным как удав Лестером. 

— Ладно. 

***  
Оливер нашёл в себе силы откланяться только через полтора часа, но тут Лестер совершенно слетел с катушек. Новое предложение оказалось не таким абсурдным как первое, но на восьмёрочку из десяточки тянуло. На нервный срыв Генри и подавно. 

— Что мне сделать? — переспросил Оливер, едва веря своим ушам. 

— Идея хорошая. Даже полезная, — согласился Дэниел, делая пометки на листах, вшитых в папку. Он был не только хорошим тренером в поле, но и блестящим аналитиком и тактиком. 

— Вы оба головой повредились, — заключил Оливер. 

— Тебе это тоже будет очень кстати, — Дэниел собирался сделать очередную пометку, сверил свежие показатели с цифрами на предыдущей странице, нахмурился и поставил резкий крестик. Оливера передёрнуло: он слишком ясно помнил, что подобная пометка около твоего имени не обещала ничего хорошего. Плохо – достанется от тренеров. Самое худшее – регресс в тренировочном процессе. Чем больше крестов, тем быстрее надо предпринимать хоть что-то во избежание краха карьеры. Так уж вышло, что в квиддиче легенды случались редко, а незаменимые просто не случались. Кто бы что ни говорил.

— Не стану я помогать соперникам. 

— Никто не узнает. 

— Ну конечно. 

— Мы разрешим тебе остаться на время вечернего матча. 

Блестящий, блестящий Дэниел, умеющий вести игру и выигрывать, даже не подходя к метле. Сделка, от которой не отказываются, но Оливер мог бы рискнуть. 

— Ты ничего не потеряешь, — вбросил Лестер, насмешливо и выжидающе поглядывая на Оливера. 

Дэниел не смотрел, даже на секунду глаз не поднял, нисколько не сомневаясь в решении. И был прав. 

— Они будут против, — заявил Оливер, вглядываясь на спускавшихся в центр поля игроков. 

— Андерс тебя на руках за это носить будет. Ты только глянь на него. 

— Я про остальных. 

— Переживут. Переодевайся. 

Оливер колебался всего секунду, бросил последний взгляд на Андерса и пошёл в раздевалку. 

Ему тренировка точно не помешала бы, раз он так толком на метлу и не сел, отвлекаясь на заполнение бумажек, беготню по Министерству и занятия с сыном. Он быстро переодевался в один из дежурных костюмов, хранящихся в раздевалке и думал, что идея заменить Андерса на кольцах во время планового отпуска без тренировок в течение очень длительного времени обязана была обернуться ударом в грязь лицом и неизбежным позором. И Оливер жаждал этого со всей страстью своего сердца. Он ведь вот-вот собирался взлететь, взлететь по-настоящему, стать один на один с делом всей своей жизни. 

Видели ли Лестер и Дэниел в нём страшную тоску по квиддичу? Предложили ли они тренировку в качестве подарка по старой памяти? Очень навряд ли. Скорее, они видели бесценный опыт для своих игроков в тренировке с соперником, а не с партнёром по команде, чью технику они знали от и до и могли встать посреди ночи и пробить, предугадывая ответные действия. 

И Оливер собирался выйти к кольцам непосредственно против Флинта. У них случались матчи, но открытого противостояния не было со времён школы. Бывало, что желание полёта и победы выгоняло их на поле вне установленного официально для тренировок расписания, если они там пересекались, то начинали отрабатывать подачу за подачей. Не одну, не две. Иногда это длилось часами. Солнце садилось, спина болела, руки затекали, но не останавливались. Никогда о встречах не договаривались, но если они случались, то отказывались щадить друг друга. Оливер испытывал болезненное удовлетворение. Он видел во Флинте то, чего жаждал увидеть в ком угодно другом – любовь к квиддичу. Ему было горько, что его страсть разделяет именно такой дурной человек. Чувство несправедливости не покидало его до самого последнего дня, проведённого в стенах Хогвартса. А потом он вырос. 

***  
Покрасневшие ладони горели, мышцы в бёдрах задеревенели, да и в целом ноги слегка потряхивало при ходьбе. Шаг за шагом организм адаптировался.

 _Бездарность,_ — так он его назвал. 

Оливер не испытывал бы подобной горечи, если бы не понимал, что всё так и есть. Хотелось спорить, оскорблять в ответ, подраться, но осознание правды, пусть и грубой, не давало волю чувствам. Справедливость переиграла эмоции, но только с нагрузкой в виде физического истощения. 

Флинт шёл впереди устало, но всё же более бодро, чем он сам, закинув на плечо метлу. Перед ними уже возвышался замок, давя мрачным силуэтом, исколотым жёлтыми огоньками окон и факелов. 

_Бездарностью и закончишь,_ — грохотал на фоне весенней вечерней тишины голос. Гадкий и до тошноты честный. Оливер хотел вырвать из его рук метлу и отлупить по голове и плечам, чтобы больше не швырял в него мячи, ничего не говорил и не смотрел… _так._

_Бездарность._

Вот так. 

Он зашёл в замок, даже не бросив на прощание демонстративный сопернический взгляд Флинту, но, впрочем, тот тоже на него не взглянул, направившись в подземелья. 

— Что такое, Алисия? — спросил Оливер, останавливаясь у самой верхней ступени движущейся лестницы и не оборачиваясь на зов. Стоило перестать шевелиться, как ноги начали трястись ещё сильнее. 

— Ого, — сказала догнавшая его Спиннет и отошла к правому борту лестницы, — ты отвратительно выглядишь. 

— Зря пошёл. 

— Тренировки никогда не бывают зря. Чьи слова?

— Дурацкие слова. 

Оливер уныло смотрел в никуда, забыв о лестнице, Алисии, своевольном замке и дрожи в конечностях. Его с каждой минутой всё сильнее травила обида на самого себя. 

— Даже не слушай этого полудурка. Он же специально тебя растравливает, а ты позволяешь! Мы размажем их завтра, Оливер. Оставь свою предсоревновательную хандру. 

Они вместе перешли с лестницы на этаж, потом на другую лестницу и снова начали плавно подниматься наверх.

— Как мы выиграем, если капитан – бездарность? 

— Никто не может выиграть с бездарностью в команде, именно поэтому мы и выиграем. 

Оливер благодарно посмотрел на Алисию, пока в груди медленно таяла тяжесть. Всё же Флинт был великолепен, когда доходило до соперничества вне поля. Пара слов, сыгранных на одной неудачной тренировке, сослужили ему неплохую службу и с огромной вероятностью грели ему эго в этот самый момент. 

— Он же специально это, — проворчал Оливер, когда злость начала перевешивать усталость. 

— Специально, — согласилась Алисия и, беззаботно и искренне улыбнувшись, потащила его по этажу, проговаривая детали предстоящей на следующее утро игры. Она не сомневалась в успехе и заразила Оливера своей верой по щелчку пальцев. 

Матч они слили.

***  
Оливер, переодевшись в стандартную спортивную мантию «Паддлмир Юнайтед», шёл вдоль поля, надевая перчатки. Сначала он боялся, что они так и будут болтаться, но потом они сами стянулись на его кистях. 

— Я выбрал для тебя эту, — сказал Дэниел, стоило Оливеру подойти к нему, и протянул метлу. — Ты слишком лёгкий для вратаря, а у нас в запасе только тяжёлые из тренировочных, на них стал бы буксовать. Это старая метла Энтони, так что будь аккуратнее с ней, потому что отлетает на милю от маленького чиха. Знаю, что ты не привык к такому, но хотя бы подходит тебе по параметрам. 

— Разберусь, — усмехнулся Оливер и забрал метлу со слегка стёршимся древком. По весу она больше походила на его собственные мётлы, чем на типичные охотничьи, но всё же казалась непривычно лёгкой. — Я могу играть на любой позиции и тем более на любой метле. 

Дэниел удивлённо поднял брови. 

— Ты о чём?

— Особая техника, — ещё шире ухмыльнулся Оливер, — но это секрет фирмы. Не переживай, метла ловца точно не станет для меня помехой. Считай подачи. 

Он пошёл в центр поля, перекинув метлу из руки в руку, сделав ещё несколько шагов, он на ходу перекинул ногу через древко и взмыл в воздух. В груди приятно ёкнуло. И чем выше Оливер летел, тем сильнее ныла челюсть и мощнее накатывало искреннее и ни от кого независимое счастье. 

Особая техника, о которой он несколько минут назад говорил Дэниелу действительно была: в его нынешнем клубе его в первую же неделю стали пересаживать с метлы на метлу, ставить на различные игровые позиции, что казалось ему крайне несерьёзным и сомнительным подходом. Спустя время, раздражение, разбитые колени, синяки и травмы он понял, что пережитый в процессе стресс как минимум закалил его нервы, как максимум – рывком поднял его навыки вратаря. Оливер забрал себе понемногу от ловцов, охотников и загонщиков, а потом научился применять перед кольцами. В «Паддлмир» такой подход целенаправленно не практиковали. 

Оливер полетал над полем, сначала плавно снижаясь и поднимаясь, а через некоторое время резко падая и воспаряя ввысь. Метла послушно двигалась от малейшего движения и требовала определённого опыта, не сильно годилась для первой тренировки за несколько недель, но хоть что-то. 

— Давай к кольцам, — крикнул ему Стивен, подлетев совсем близко. 

Оливер махнул ему рукой, сделал плавную петлю ввысь, резко рванул вниз и завис в воздухе, замечая двух крошечных человечков на земле, наблюдавших за его небольшой разминкой. 

Он даже мог видеть листы в руках Дэниела и синюю кепку на голове Лестера. 

_Я хотел бы видеть тебя, стоящим по правую руку от меня._

Оливер потянул метлу к груди и развернулся кругом, направляясь к кольцам. Он выбрал дальние, чтобы полетать подольше, не сильно заботясь, где находились его сегодняшние соперники. Они бы нашли его у любых. 

Так и вышло. 

Стоило Оливеру приблизиться к кольцам, как тут же из ниоткуда на бешеной скорости вылетел Флинт, а через секунду и Стивен. Они разыграли мощную и быструю подачу, отправив квоффл в левое кольцо. Оливер, даже не сделав попытки пошевелиться, проводил мяч взглядом. 

Тренировка обещала быть захватывающей.


	6. Глава 6

Его гордость пострадала, но не так сильно, как он боялся. И как остальные надеялись. 

Выходить против настоящих охотников было тяжело. Первые несколько дней после отпуска игроки обычно ползали по полю, как едва появившиеся на свет котята. Оливер же не дал себе адаптироваться или привыкнуть, сразу бросился в небо. 

И всё же смог войти во вкус, но это стоило ему многого. 

После первого дестабилизирующего двойного удара мяч пробивал Стивен, уже не дразня и не давя морально хитрой парной обводкой. Он вложил примерно треть силы, но всё равно квоффл оказался в кольце. Потом пришёл черед Флинта, который никогда особо не церемонился, но тут расщедрился и сбавил обороты, пробивая довольно легко, но с тем же результатом. 

_Я хотел бы видеть тебя, стоящим по правую руку от меня._

Он не мог выполнить даже свои прямые обязанности. Хороший бы из него вышел тренер. Особенно в «Паддлмир». Особенно с Маркусом Флинтом и Стивеном Грантом. 

После шести неудачных подач потихоньку стыд стал уступать злости. Хорошо, что спортивной, а не безрассудной, способной сорвать весь настрой. Никто бы никогда не сказал, что Оливер из тех, кого распаляет агрессия, но она росла вместе с ним и в итоге стала ключевой при попадании в «Паддлмир». Лестер и руководство любили так делать: брать отчаянных ребят с горячей кровью и играть в сдерживание, чтобы спортивная злость копилась до определённой поры. Они ставили на катарсис. 

И выигрывали. 

Они его жалели. Стивен и Флинт подавали легко, почти мягко, давая приспособиться к нагрузкам, не глумились и не усмехнулись ни разу, но стоило Оливеру немного войти во вкус, как начали шпарить по-настоящему. Он это понял, когда кручёная подача от Флинта обожгла руку даже сквозь перчатку. И с этого момента всех троих втянуло в безумную, но красивую игру, в которую не смело вмешиваться ничто извне. 

Мячи Флинта Оливер ловил, потому что более-менее знал его технику, хоть и заметно преобразившуюся за годы. Со Стивеном всё оказалось куда хуже: он делал такие же резкие и хлёсткие подачи, но его манёвры были совершенно чужие, новые и странные, вот именно их Оливер частенько пропускал. 

И всё же в определённый момент поймал себя на мысли, что губы растягивались в довольной улыбке, несмотря на пот, усталость и задеревеневшие мышцы. И как только они трое распалились, перестав щадить друг друга, Лестер дал свисток, подзывая к себе. 

Оливер нашёл бы в себе дерзость ослушаться и уже готов был предложить продолжить, пока у них кровь чуть ли не кипела, но Флинт и Стивен, воспринимавшие Лестера как безоговорочный авторитет и не смевшие позволить проскочить даже мысли о возражении, без колебания развернули мётлы и направились к кромке поля, прямо к тренерской лавке, где уже собралась вся команда. Дэниела нигде не было видно. 

Андерс, сидевший на резиновой дорожке, приветственно приподнял бутылку с тоником, когда Оливер подошёл ближе. 

— Дэниел сказал, что сносно, — объявил Лестер, массируя плечо Бетси. — Я скажу, что идея была отличная. Я впервые за долгое время увидел, что вы летаете чуть пободрее отмороженных окуней. Вуд, можешь остаться до вечера.

Генри резко закашлялся, отбросил руку ухмыляющегося Энтони, похлопавшего его по спине, и просипел:

— Что?

Остальные только усмехнулись и потащились в сторону раздевалки, вяло перебрасываясь словами. Лестер подмигнул и направился в административное здание, один раз подкинув квоффл в воздух. 

Оливер не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места и всё смотрел на его удаляющуюся спину, на кепку, со сдвинутым назад козырьком. Он почувствовал в тот момент, что действительно захотел. И чем чётче осознавал своё чувство, тем тяжелее становилось на сердце и кислее во рту. 

Почти новое ощущение с привкусом многотонной тяжести: он хотел до распирающей боли в груди, но не смел и не мог. 

_Я хотел бы видеть тебя, стоящим по правую руку от меня._

Оливер поднял взгляд на кольца, которые охранял многие годы и одну маленькую тренировку. 

_А я хотел бы вернуться домой,_ — подумал он. 

***  
Андерс нарезал красное мясо на крупные куски под унылым взглядом Энтони, который чах над крупой и курицей в своей тарелке. Манёвренная метла для ловца – четверть успеха. Половина приходилась на идеальную физическую форму. Остальная часть – на навыки. Все игроки придерживались диеты, но ловцы запирали себя в особо строгие рамки. 

Оливер посмотрел на стойку раздачи, потом на стол, за которым ели Флинт и Грант. Стивен действительно отправлял вилку с овощами и мясом в рот, Флинт же сидел со сложенными на груди руками и что-то обстоятельно ему втолковывал. 

— Что насчёт нового охотника? Вы нашли уже кого-нибудь?

— Не твоё дело, — осадила Бетси, но смягчила свои слова задорным подмигиванием. — Тебя и так допустили в святая святых, Оливер.

— Я тут тренировался кучу лет.

— Я про суровые охотничьи лапы. 

Энтони подавился курицей и уставился на Бетси со слезящимися глазами: 

— Ты отвратительна. 

Андерс и Бетси начали его дразнить, Оливер же заметил Генри, который сел рядом со Стивеном. Со сведёнными бровями выглядел он мрачно. Флинт тут же замолчал, откинулся на стуле и схватился за бутылку сока. Оливер наблюдал за его нарочито спокойными движениями и практически видел, как у него под кожей кипели эмоции, не находили выхода вовне и оставались циркулировать по кровотоку. 

Тем временем Бетси и Андерс сменили тему, но внезапно замолкли. Повисла тишина. 

Оливер повернулся к ним и усмехнулся:

— Вы продолжайте, я не подслушиваю.

— Это не то…

— Это то, — настоял Энтони, уставившись на Бетси, которая разрывалась между безоговорочной верностью клубу и желанием наладить контакт со старым другом. 

— Хватит уже, — закатил глаза Оливер, вытер рот салфеткой и поднялся на ноги. — Мне уже пора домой, а то у нас с Натаном планы. Спасибо, что не вышвырнули меня с тренировки пинком под зад. 

— Очень хотелось, — проворчал Энтони, удивив Оливера, но потом кивнул на Генри, периодически бросавшего на их столик мрачные взгляды. 

— Ты напишешь? — Бетси поспешно схватила его за руку, останавливая. 

Оливер кивнул и лишь единожды разрешил себе посмотреть на Андерса, тот взглянул в ответ и коротко и до зубного скрежета дружелюбно улыбнулся. Хотелось ему врезать. Или трахнуть. Честно говоря, у Оливера были варианты. 

В раздевалку он попал не сразу: Дэниел перехватил его у самого входа и повёл на поле, не переставая распекать за слабую тренировку и проблемы с техникой; он пару раз взмахнул исписанными листами с таблицами, но всмотреться не дал. Много-много лет назад такие беседы случались практически на ежедневной основе. Дэниел напоследок внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо, но не сказал ни слова, так и отпустил. 

Оливер шёл в раздевалку, не смотря по сторонам, переживая тяжёлое чувство в груди, разраставшееся с каждой секундой. Не стоило ему приходить и давить на старые раны, которые так удобно скрывались за вуалями времени и отрицания, будто и не было никаких рубцов вовсе. 

Посреди раздевалки стоял Флинт с хрустящим желтоватым пергаментом в руках, читал. Когда дверь скрипнула, открывшись, он поднял голову и смял листок в кулак. 

Оливер никогда не оставался с ним наедине со времён школы и никак не мог избавиться от чувства, будто они когда-то сильно пьяные познакомились на вечеринке, а спустя время ощутили отголоски неловкости, встретившись трезвыми. 

Тягостного молчания Оливер бы не выдержал с кем угодно, поэтому на удачу бросил: 

— Я ухожу, так что можете успокоить Генри. Пусть спит спокойно. 

— Что ты, можешь остаться, — с этими словами Флинт плюхнулся на скамью рядом с вещами Оливера и уставился на него, чуть запрокинув голову. 

Издёвка? Провокация? Флинт не умел разговаривать по-человечески, не вкладывая дополнительного веса в свои слова. По крайней мере, с Оливером. Возможно, но только возможно, что он снисходил до простых и незаурядных бесед со Стивеном и другими своими друзьями, если они у него вообще имелись. Оливер не знал, никто не знал. В их сообществе часто встречались спортсмены, предпочитавшие держать личную жизнь в тайне, и Флинт бежал в первых рядах. 

Оливер едва смог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от бумаги, смятой в его руке. Теперь он смотрел на его голый лоб и зачёсанные назад волосы в едва заметном беспорядке. 

— Спасибо за приглашение, но у меня дела. 

— В Аврорате? 

Оливер нахмурился: разговор ему не нравился. 

— Какое тебе дело?

— Собственно говоря, никакого. Просто складывается впечатление, что ты нас пасёшь. 

Оливер ждал подобного разговора уже некоторое время, но никак не ожидал, что ему не повезёт оказаться наедине с Флинтом, который не имел никаких комплексов, чтобы высказывать всё, что ему только заблагорассудится. 

И он пошёл отбивать, подчиняясь выработанному ещё в детстве рефлексу:

— Ты тоже можешь спать спокойно. 

— Посмотрим, Вуд, посмотрим. 

Флинт поднялся на ноги, сунув смятый пергамент в карман, и двинулся в сторону выхода. Уже у самой двери он не удержался и остановился, но так и не обернулся. 

— Осторожнее, Вуд, не вляпайся куда не следует. 

Он вышел, и Оливер остался один в раздевалке, пялясь в стену, а на деле глубоко в себя, будто его ввели в целебный транс. Понадобилась какая-то пара минут, чтобы очнуться, и он подорвался за Флинтом, поймав его у чёрного выхода, к которому обычно выходили покурить. 

— Стой! Ты угрожаешь мне?

Через открытую дверь слышались крики садовников, готовивших поле для дальнейшей тренировки, и гул работающей магловской техники. 

Флинт даже не обернулся посмотреть на него, достал сигарету и закурил. 

— Много чести. 

— Тогда что это было? Очень напомнило прямую угрозу.

Флинт всё же повернулся, с отсутствующим видом оглядел Оливера с головы до ног. Пришлось сложить руки на груди и уставиться в ответ устало. Лицо Оливер под взглядом не потерял. 

Флинт усмехнулся. 

— Просто держись подальше.

— Что у вас тут происходит?

— Не твой клуб и не твоё дело. 

Оливера щёлкнули по носу, он бы принял это за должное, раз уже и правда залез в чужие дела, но с Флинтом хотелось спорить из принципа. Глупая и очень детская привычка, не сулившая ему ничего хорошего. 

— Человека убили!

— Да, но к тебе это никакого отношения не имеет, — Флинт говорил слишком равнодушно, слишком. Они все неплохо держались, но никто не выглядел так равнодушно, когда речь заходила о Парсоне. 

— Всё равно. Это моя бывшая команда, поэтому меня тоже задело так или иначе. Бетси, Энтони. Почти весь тренерский штаб, агенты, администрация. Тот же Уолш. Отрицай мою связь сколько угодно, но меньше от этого она не станет. 

Флинт закатил глаза.

— Ты ведь не отвяжешься?

Оливер сложил руки на груди и опёрся поясницей на перила. 

— Нет. 

— Так и думал. Будь в восемь у лавки Дербента, — Флинт бросил окурок, затушил носком кроссовка и прошёл мимо Вуда обратно в сторону раздевалки. 

— У меня планы. 

— Расставь приоритеты, мудила. 

Оливер чуть воздухом не подавился, вглядываясь в удаляющуюся спину Флинта. Он ещё с минуту приходил в себя от до нелепости глупого ругательства. Либо во Флинте прорезалась его школьная версия в ответ на присутствие Оливера, либо его взрослое и почти что профессиональное отношение, хоть и не лишенное естественной грубости, оказалось лишь фасадом. Толщина тоньше пергамента. 

Оливер отлип от перил и наклонился, чтобы подобрать окурок и выбросить в урну. Эмоции потихоньку утихали, уступая место способности более-менее здраво соображать. 

Что это только что был за спектакль – Оливер не знал, но Флинт устроил всё явно специально. Хотел поговорить сам, но выставить себя заинтересованной стороной – слишком низко для него. 

И всё же Оливер чувствовал, что мерял его по Гарри и по себе, не принимая во внимание, что Флинт слеплен из другого теста. И слеплен настолько сложно, что он всё никак не мог взглянуть на него под правильным углом. Он что-то упускал, что-то важное, настолько значительное, что начал чувствовать ещё в школе. 

Оливер не стал возвращаться в раздевалку, направился сразу к выходу. Шагая к воротам и кивая знакомым и незнакомцам, он никак не мог избавиться от лёгкого налёта стыда, когда вспоминал, как уже закончив Хогвартс и начав карьеру, непроизвольно подражал самоуверенности и настойчивости Флинта. Тот определённым образом заразил его циничностью и расслабленным отношением к жизни, что в некоторой мере даже шло взрослому человеку. И всё же Оливер чувствовал неловкость. 

Он не хотел иметь в себе даже малость от Флинта. Но ещё больше не хотел, чтобы это заметили другие.

***  
Встречу с Гарри пришлось перенести на следующий день. Простыми извинениями Оливер не отделался, пришлось потратить кучу времени, чтобы выбрать по заказанному и присланному в течение часа каталогу подарок для сына. Раздражение с Натана спало, но не настолько, чтобы он повеселел или хотя бы смотрел на отца без обиды во взгляде. Оливера его капризы не сильно трогали, неприкрытая враждебность в разговорах оставалась без внимания, потому что он знал, что сыновье огорчение скоро сойдёт на нет. С ним самим так поступал Грир в своё время, у Лестера иммунитет к капризам оказался чуть ли не врождённым. Два отца, научившие Оливера пусть не самым близким и доверительным отношениям с его ребёнком, но весьма действенным. 

Натан, устав ворчать, взял лучшую метлу и пошёл полетать. Наверняка собирался поцарапать древко и пообломать с десяток прутьев в процессе. Он знал, что отца из себя вывести было сложно, но от безобразного отношения к лётному инвентарю тот вспыхивал моментально. 

Оливер даже не предупредил сына, чтобы тот был аккуратнее с метлой и собственной шеей, потому что заметно нервничал перед встречей с Флинтом. Ему не хотелось идти, но болезненное любопытство не дало бы ему покоя. 

— Ты опоздал, — с плохо скрываемой злостью в голосе сказал Оливер, заметив приближение Флинта. 

Тот равнодушно проехался по нему взглядом, потом так же расслабленно посмотрел на вывеску с витиеватыми буквами, под которой они встретились. 

— Да? Я не заметил. Это ты раньше пришёл. 

Оливер скрипнул зубами на фразу, произнесённую чересчур формально. Флинт даже не взглянул на часы. 

Опоздание – такая малость, но в сочетании с мучительным ожиданием встречи и напряжением между ними вызывала желание невзначай заехать кулаком по лицу. Флинт не мог не чувствовать враждебность, исходившую от Оливера, но его словно бы это совершенно не трогало. И всё же с возрастом он не стал меньшим подонком, только теперь играл иначе. 

Они перекинулись парой колкостей. Оливер испытывал почти нездоровое удовлетворение, ответы прилетали ленивые, почти сонные. Борьба смысла особого не имела, потому что королём положения Флинт себя нарёк ещё в момент, когда назначил встречу. Именно назначил, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что Оливер отменит хоть визит к Королеве, но придёт. Он думал остаться дома из принципа, понимая, что с ним едва ли собираются считаться. Бессмысленное ожидание у лавки Дербента унизило бы Флинта, но Оливер упустил бы гораздо больше. Один вечер болезненного удовлетворения не стоил потерь. 

Они двигались по улице, освещённой огнями вывесок, огибали людей, но никуда не спешили. И держали дистанцию. 

В определённый момент Флинт всё же поинтересовался мыслями Аврората и самого Оливера в отношении расследования, но однозначного ответа не получил. 

Оливер же пытался узнать детали у него, но тоже не услышал ничего определённого. 

Они только доводили друг друга до бешенства. Если Оливер начал пытаться его хоть как-то скрыть, то Флинт наоборот словно очнулся от своего равнодушия и постепенно начал закипать. Внешне никаких проявлений, но Оливер чувствовал, что тот всё больше напрягался. 

— Баш на баш, — предложил Оливер, капитулируя. Они оба не любили уступать, но если они собирались не потратить время впустую, бессмысленно прогуливаясь вечером по улице, то надо было договариваться. 

Им ещё везло, что никто из прохожих их не узнавал. На одного Оливера вряд ли бы обратили внимание, но он сильно рисковал, появляясь на людях в компании Флинта. Если бы подобное попало в газеты, то оно могло некоторым образом отразиться на его карьере. И неизвестность этих самых способов – пугала больше всего. И от подобного риска в теле вызревало нечто сродни возбуждению от погони. Ещё бы они смогли говорить нормально, то совсем было бы всё хорошо. 

На них налетела маленькая волшебница, рассыпав мармеладных львят, которые резво запрыгали по тротуару в разные стороны, попадая под ноги прохожим или же ускакивая в тень.

— Амелия, поднимись! — к девочке подскочила женщина в старомодной шляпе с широкими полями и дернула малышку за руку, ставя на ноги.

Оливер обогнул их и, поравнявшись с Флинтом, заговорил:

— Это ведь не ты убил?

— С чего ты взял, что это я?

— Конкуренция.

Оливер внимательно следил за его лицом, видя, как недоумение сменяется возмущением, а потом резким срывом на смех.

— Какой же ты тупица. И в Аврорате твоём такие же тупицы работают.

— Значит, это не Стивен.

Флинт возмутился ещё сильнее. Он даже снизошёл до того, чтобы взглянуть на Оливера, но потом больше не отрывал взгляда.

— Мой вопрос, — сказал Флинт с прохладой в голосе. — Какие у них подозреваемые? Кроме Стивена.

Это был простой вопрос.

— Никаких, но я думал на Лину.

— Говорю же — тупица.

— Ты так говоришь, будто знаешь.

Флинт задумался, всё же отвернулся и смотрел теперь перед собой. На лицо периодически падали блики от вывесок, подчеркивая его напряженное выражение.

— Не знаю, иначе дал бы показания. Но это точно не Стивен. За него я готов поручиться.

— И не ты.

— И не я, но, если тебе так угодно, — насмешливо бросил Флинт и еле успел отскочить, когда к нему под ноги бросилась орава малышни. И почему они только направились в сторону кафе и магазинов, а не пабов и клубов?

— И не Лина.

— Тебе такое удовольствие приносит игра в сыщика, Вуд?

Флинт достал золотую пачку Treasurer, вытащил сигарету и сунул в рот, снова впадая в своё полусонное состояние. Мысли же в его голове должны были в тот момент носиться со скоростью бешеных снитчей.

— Какого Мерлина ты столько куришь?

— А что такое? Беспокоишься? — словно бы нехотя отозвался Флинт.

— Наоборот. Всё не дождусь, когда ты со спортом завяжешь.

— Скоро, Вуд, скоро. Лет через двадцать.

Оливер покачал головой и улыбнулся в сторону.

— Дотяни до сорока хотя бы, — заметил он, кивая на сигарету.

— Не проецируй на меня свои комплексы. Если у тебя кости трещат и хуй не стоит, то не надо других по себе равнять.

Оливера опять бросило в едкую смесь раздражения и невозможности отказаться от очередной стычки.

— Все у меня стоит прекрасно, и с костями тоже полный порядок. Я своё здоровье на эту дрянь не гроблю.

— Да по Андерсу уже понял, что стоит.

Оливер почувствовал, как у него дернулась щека. Не столько от смущения, сколько от досады. Флинт внимательно следил за его реакцией. Засранец специально приберёг эту шпильку и выпустил её в нужный момент.

— Расслабься, Вуд. Это по нему сразу видно. 

— И не напрягался. 

— Конечно, — протянул Флинт, доставая ещё одну сигарету. Пожилая волшебница недовольно посмотрела на него, когда он закурил и выдохнул дым в её сторону. Оливер смущенно ей улыбнулся, но она даже не взглянула в его сторону. 

Они в полной тишине дошли до частного банка, которым руководил родной брат Уолша. Флинт остановился и поднял голову, всматриваясь в тёмные окна. 

— Давай сделку. Меняю новости на новости. 

— Я тебе не доверяю. 

— Как славно, — плоско улыбнулся Флинт, переводя взгляд куда-то за Оливера. — Я тебе тоже. 

Он перехватил сигарету в левую руку и протянул правую. Уверенно и спокойно, нисколько в себе не сомневаясь. Оливер посмотрел на неё устало, испытывая невыносимое желание сбежать из страны на континент. 

— Я тебе тут вечно должен так стоять?

Оливер пожал руку. 

Стоило их мимолётному рукопожатию состояться, как Флинт сунул ладонь в карман, обогнул Оливера и пошёл, бросив напоследок:

— До завтра, Вуд.

И снова никаких сомнений, никакого колебания. 

Флинт шёл целенаправленно к кому-то, но Оливер не смог рассмотреть в толпе к кому именно. Он сам ещё некоторое время постоял около банка, разглядывая прохожих и двинулся искать удобное место для аппарации. 

***  
Оливер готовил себе кофе, сосредоточившись на процессе и игнорируя ворчание сына. Он слышал все его аргументы и недовольства столько раз, что мог предугадать каждую следующую фразу. 

Оливер думал про себя: «Кто больше всего лгал?» 

Со стороны стола послышался тяжелый вздох.

Гарри лгал о расследовании, выдавая крупицы так, чтобы не больше необходимого, но достаточно для подстёгивания инициативы. Его неплохо обучили, раз он довольно умело и хладнокровно играл на желании людей выставить себя полезными и значимыми. 

Флинт лгал из принципа, собачьей преданности и только по ему известным причинам, но настолько туманным и расплывчатым, что Оливер даже пытаться понять его не хотел, предвидя полную неудачу. А неудачи с Флинтом всегда влекли агрессию. 

Но больше всех лгал Уолш. Не потому, что он говорил меньше всех, потому что он не говорил вовсе. 

— Папа! — с выкриком из Натана вырвался легкий, но хлесткий поток магии, в ту же секунду сжался в его кулак и вспыхнул фиолетовой молнией между его пальцев, стоило руке разжаться. Он только встряхнул её, поморщившись от боли, но всё продолжал недовольно сверлить взглядом отца.

Оливер моргнул, приходя в себя, недовольно цокнул, заметив, что расплескал кофе на столешницу, и неаккуратно вытер всё полотенцем. 

— Мы бы в любом случае не успели, — стал объяснять он. — Ты бы заигрался со своим Альбусом, потом нас всех ждала бы парная истерика, потому что для вас двадцать минут – не время. И по итогу я получил бы всё то же недовольное лицо и кучу претензий. Побереги мои нервы хоть раз. Завтра всё равно увидитесь и наиграетесь.

Натан выслушал его спокойно, перечить не стал, но и убеждённым не выглядел. Упрямый засранец. Оливер вздохнул: от эмоций до голоса разума предстояло ещё расти и расти. 

Он, пользуясь отсутствием в кухне родителей и прислуги, плеснул в кофе немного холодной воды. Если бы Оливер захотел связаться с проституткой, промотать всё состояние или угодил бы в Азкабан, то это мать бы ему простила. Но не холодную воду в кофе, не такой плебейский жест бедняка. 

Оливер усмехнулся, делая глоток, наслаждаясь вкусом и температурой. 

Скрипнул стул, и Натан вышел из кухни.

И его неконтролируемые порывы магии она бы тоже не поняла. Оливеру оставалось только порадоваться, что она не познакомилась с чудо-мальчиком по имени Альбус. 

Парсон – Стивен – Лина. 

За животную природу говорило видимое отсутствие мотива. За наличие мотива говорили сплетни, тесный клубок взаимоотношений, из которых не торчат нитки. 

Парсон – Стивен – Лина.

Оливер теперь угадывал извечное желание Гарри, пренебречь своей безопасностью, закопаться глубже. Он списывал события школы на жизненную необходимость, но не теперь, не с суточным графиком в Аврорате и отравленными отношениями с женой. Оливер ставил тридцать процентов на альтруизм и семьдесят на патологическое любопытство. 

И этот негодяй умудрился заразить его. 

Парсон – Стивен – Лина.

Прошло достаточно времени с приезда в Королевство, чтобы его невидимыми крюками с мясом прицепило к убийству, но недостаточно для более-менее осмысленного понимания. 

Он смотрел, но не видел. 

Парсон – Стивен – Лина – Флинт. 

Казалось, что вовсе не в том направлении. 

***  
Утром Оливер на тренировку не пошёл. Он как раз в одиночестве заканчивал с десертом в столовой, когда один из самых прилично выглядящих эльфов в доме принёс пухлую посылку со всеми необходимыми фигурными эмблемами Министерства и Департамента. Документы были готовы и даже кем-то из работников скреплены в наборы для различных инстанций. Теперь он мог со спокойной совестью уезжать на континент. В теории.

Оливер закончил с обедом, позвал эльфов, чтобы убрали, и ушёл к себе. С письмом к Эдит он решил повременить, понимая, что она тут же потребует их обоих назад. Натана можно было даже не спрашивать – он был против. Сам Оливер… Он понимал, что если уедет, то обрубит всё под корень. Перспектива узнать о результатах расследования через несколько месяцев или лет его совершенно не радовала. 

У Гарри и Джинни был выходной, так что Оливер помог собраться Натану, прогулялся с ним через камин и без душевных мук сбагрил сына Поттерам. Он подумывал уйти почти сразу, но Гарри его задержал и увёл в кухню, где пахло жареной картошкой, пиццей, плавленым сыром и язвой желудка. Оливер вежливо отказался от еды, приняв только стакан ярко-оранжевого сока. На вкус он оказался таким химическим, что пришлось подгадать момент, когда раздражённый Гарри вышел на минуту в гостиную к бесящимся мальчишкам, и вылить отраву в раковину. 

— Я подумал о твоих словах, мы немного проанализировали ситуацию. Не могу сказать тебе детали, даже в общих чертах, но всё же я склоняюсь к Стивену. Давай я тебе долью.

Оливер резко мотнул головой и отрицательно промычал, когда Гарри потянулся в сторону холодильника. 

В кухню долетел детский вопль, тон был явно Альбуса, но Гарри и бровью не повёл, отстранённо пялясь в пустоту. 

Оливер прижался поясницей к столешнице и всё же решился:

— Я понимаю. Как ты можешь не подозревать его, если вся общественность чуть ли не вопит, из каждого утюга только и говорят об этом. 

Гарри поморщился от намёка на влияние прессы, но оспаривать не стал:

— Ты сам мне говорил, что самое очевидное может оказаться истиной. 

— Тебе виднее. 

— Ты кого-то другого подозреваешь?

Оливер покачал головой, ощущая неубиваемую полуулыбку на губах. И всё же он чувствовал то тонкое и болезненное ускорение сердцебиения. Перед ним не стоял выбор между верным и неверным. Игра велась в несколько иной плоскости: он мог остаться наблюдателем, но мог сделать ход. И Оливер сделал второе, даже не успев толком задуматься, он сказал, чувствуя, что скулы сводит:

— Проверь Флинта. 

— Чего? Его зачем? У него никакого мотива. 

— Теперь он первый игрок команды. 

— И что? Он ничего с этого не получил. Думаю, ты накручиваешь себя.

Оливер готов был поклясться, что Гарри едва удержался от реплики: «Думаю, у тебя с ним старые счёты». 

— Проверь, — с нажим сказал он, присаживаясь на стул и пододвигая к себе искусственный цветок в горшочке. И добавил, понимая сомнения Гарри: — Нет, это не школьная вражда. Просто проверь, от этого никому хуже не станет, а ему пойдёт на пользу лёгкая встряска. Ты сам пришёл ко мне, потому что я вижу всё под иным углом, так дай мне подстраховать твоё расследование. 

— Уолшу не понравится, что я так трясу его ребят. 

— Ты боишься Уолша? — беззлобно улыбнулся Оливер и проследил глазами за Гарри, вытащившим из холодильника бутылку вина. Оставалось только порадоваться, что Грир и Иона не видели сего действа. 

— У нас с ним есть некоторые соглашения. Добиться их оказалось настолько сложно, — Гарри прервался, неаккуратно плеснув вино в кружку и сделав резкий глоток с запрокидыванием головы, — что нарушать их крайне нежелательно. Не то чтобы это не происходило постоянно. 

— Спасибо, Гарри.

Тот передёрнул плечом, но улыбку из себя выдавил, явно всё ещё перебарывал внутри инстинктивную ненависть от упоминания Уолша. 

— Вино будешь? 

Оливер глянул на кружку с ярко-оранжевыми подсолнухами в руках Гарри и мотнул головой. 

— Спасибо за предложение, но я планировал сегодня аппарировать. 

— Наш камин всегда в твоём распоряжении. 

— Я не домой, есть ещё дела, — соврал Оливер, ещё раз взглянув на подсолнухи. Если такова цена избавления, то он готов и аппарировать. 

Уходя тем днём от Поттеров, уже переступив за порог, он оглянулся на Гарри:

— Я знаю, что ты не имеешь права, но… могу я задать вопрос?

— Ты можешь попробовать, — аккуратно ответил Гарри, хотя сам заметно напрягся, предчувствуя серьёзность вопроса.

— Это точно не первое убийство в твоей карьере, когда подозреваемый не кидается в аврорские руки, поэтому статистику ты хотя бы знаешь. В каком проценте случаев спланированных убийств имеются следы магического вмешательства? 

Гарри глаза не опустил, но напрягся еще сильнее. Он решал между необходимостью следовать регламенту и интуицией. И не был бы собой, если бы не выбрал второе. Его доверие уже не столько радовало, сколько пугало, потому что окажись Оливер замешан… Гарри сумел бы уйти из-под удара, так уж работала расстановка сил власти, но если бы в дело вмешался Уолш, то будущее стало бы весьма туманным для всех. Оливер не верил, что в мире спорта происходило хоть что-то без ведома Уолша. Даже если он не вмешивался, то знал точно всё. И именно по этой причине обращаться к нему было опасно. 

Тут Гарри сказал:

— В ста процентах. 

Оливер моргнул, потом кивнул, бросил взгляд на мальчишек, сидевших на ковре гостиной около дивана и внимательно и тихо наблюдавших за отцами. 

— Ясно, спасибо за честность. Пиши, если что-то случится, — Оливер кивнул на Натана и закрыл за собой дверь, тут же со свистом втягивая в себя воздух и еле заставляя себя идти по аккуратной дорожке в сторону калитки. 

***  
На следующее утро Оливер осознал, что родители загостились на приёме. Вскоре оказалось, что сразу после небольшого ужина на сорок персон родители уехали гостить к друзьям на их скромную виллу то ли в Швейцарию, то ли в Италию. Рассказали это домовики, упаковывавшие хозяйские мантии в сундуки, чтобы направить их по экстренной почте на материк. 

Оливер прикрыл дверь шкафа, чтобы глянуть на часы, пробормотал себе под нос ругательство и быстро надел на себя свитер. Слишком жарко, но у него совсем не осталось времени подбирать другие вещи и приводить их в порядок. И именно в этот момент в комнате с хлопком появилась молодая эльфийка, Оливер списал это грубое вторжение на её неопытность. Дальше стало ещё хуже. 

— Хозяин! Хозяин, беда, беда пришла.

— Кто пришла? 

— Этот, этот пришёл. Я не хотела пускать, но он такой злой, так настойчиво…

Оливер понял, что у него непрошенные гости. Очень вовремя.

— Отошли этого гостя. 

— Я бы могла, но уже.

— Ты пустила его на территорию. 

У эльфийки начали трястись руки, уши ещё с начала разговора ходили ходуном. 

— Так настойчиво, так настойчиво… Я бы могла, но уже. 

— Ладно, — одним словом оборвал Оливер отчаянный лепет, ещё раз взглянув на часы и удостоверившись, что минут пять у него ещё есть. — Надеюсь, ты додумалась предложить гостю чай или кофе, и он не сидит просто так в гостиной. 

По дрогнувшим губам и заблестевшим глазам напротив стало понятно, что всё не так просто. 

— Что опять не так? 

— Я могла бы, но не остановить. Гость ждёт хозяина. 

И по одной только фразе Оливер понял всю катастрофу и махом постарался заглушить в себе собственную мать. Если бы она была здесь, то эльфийку убрали бы из дома в течение получаса, а к вечеру подобрали бы замену. 

Оливер ничего не сказал и вышел из комнаты. Он уже на лестнице услышал приглушенный писк из своей комнаты, но имел в себе достаточно злобы, чтобы оставить несчастную на растерзание самой себе. И как можно было догадаться оставить гостя ждать за порогом. Всё раздражение развеялось ещё до нижней ступеньки, и всё расстояние от лестницы до входной двери снова начала набирать обороты тревога. Он позорно опоздает к назначенному им самим времени, если не уладит проблемы за считанные минуты. Оливер нисколько не сомневался, что возникли проблемы, раз уж гость так демонстративно пренебрёг приличиями. 

Оливер открыл дверь, нисколько не удивился и даже не стал сопротивляться, когда Флинт его грубо толкнул плечом, заходя в дом. Извиняться на напортачившую эльфийку тут же расхотелось. В голову даже пришла идея наградить её выходным и дать указание при следующем визите этого конкретного гостя со всей вежливостью проводить его в гостиную и подать чай наивысшего сорта вместе с угощениями на заказ из кафе преемника Фортескью и мышьяком. В Оливере с такой силой пассивно горела злость, что он уже принял все недостатки своей будущей жизни в Азкабане. Лицо у него нисколько не поменялось, только едва заметно дернулся один уголок губ вниз. 

Флинт до гостиной не добрался, только немного прошёл по коридору, бегло оглядывая обстановку. 

— Чего тебе, Флинт? Я опаздываю.

Тот сразу повернулся к Оливеру, меняясь лицом: вместо злости проступила снисходительность. 

— Я всё думаю, ты совсем долбоёб или притворяешься?

— Мне некогда, убирайся из моего дома. 

Флинт и бровью не повёл.

— Ты какого Мордреда Аврорату про меня настучал?

Оливер еле удержался от того, чтобы нервно дернуться. Обвинения не то чтобы оказались неожиданными, но он всё же надеялся, что пронесёт. Не пронесло. Больше не было смысла поддерживать вежливую беседу, потому что Флинт собирался вести их разговор и дальнейшее взаимодействие грубо, наплевав на все уговоры и приличия. 

— Не стучал. 

Флинт зло и издевательски рассмеялся. Пренебрежительно сплюнуть ему разве что остатки манер не позволяли. 

— Ты только вчера вякнул, что подозреваешь меня, и тут меня начинают пасти. Я, сука, в совпадения не верю. 

Оливер вздохнул, проклиная Гарри и его полную неспособность действовать деликатно, и захлопнул дверь. 

— Пройди в гостиную и сядь, я должен написать, что заберу сына из гостей позже. 

Флинт открыл было рот, но осёкся. Прошёл в гостиную, бросил равнодушный взгляд на появившуюся внизу лестницы молодую эльфийку и уселся в кресло, вытянув ноги. 

Письменные принадлежности остались у него в спальне, поэтому Оливер стал подниматься, коротко посмотрел на склонившееся в поклоне ушастое недоразумение. 

— Предложи гостю напитки и закуски. Вино выбери по правую руку погреба, если он пожелает. 

— Да, хозяин. Я сделаю, хозяин. 

— Ринкис, — с трудом припомнил имя эльфийки Оливер, но он готов был поклясться, то произнёс его неправильно, запутавшись в прозвищах бесконечной прислуги. 

— Хозяин? 

— У нас есть дома яд? 

Уши условной Ринкис дёрнулись, а глаза нелепо распахнулись. Оливер тут же продолжил подъём, не дожидаясь ни ответа, ни реакции. Флинт не купился, он едва слышно хмыкнул, но никак не прокомментировал. 

— Хозяин! Хозяин, для крыс? — вопрос пойман его уже на самом верху лестницы. 

— Не возьмёт, — подал голос Флинт, говоря лениво и тихо. — Ищи для змей. 

Вот это оставил без внимания уже Оливер, быстро направляясь в спальню. Вины перед Гарри он не чувствовал, получив неожиданный подарочек в виде Флинта. Лишний час с Натаном был достаточной платой за грубые приёмы Аврората. 

Оливер проводил взглядом унёсшуюся в небо сипуху и спустился вниз, устраиваясь на диване напротив Флинта. Тот покачивал в руке стакан с апельсиновым соком, кубики льда едва слышно позвенькивали в тишине. 

— Я сказал им, чтобы тебя проверили. Если ты чист, то и бояться тебе нечего. Мы ещё вчера решили, что друг другу не доверяем.

Флинт некоторое время смотрел на Оливера пристально, потом отвёл взгляд.

— Поразительная честность. Что они тебе сказали?

— Думают на Стивена. 

— Тогда спасибо тебе, Вуд. Пусть на меня отвлекаются. 

— Ты же говорил, что он этого не делал. 

— Не делал, но обвинить кого-то всё равно придётся. 

Оливер знал, что система работает именно так, но продолжал надеяться на справедливость и искреннее желание бороться за честность до победного. Флинт был прав, считая его тупицей. Тупица с наивным сердцем, которое однажды утянет его на дно. 

— Ладно, я пойду. Ты тоже иди за своим спиногрызом. 

— Флинт, — позвал Оливер уже у входной двери, смотря на торчащие лопатки, обтянутые черной футболкой. Они всегда у него торчали. Не только под спонсорскими майками, обтягивающими каждый миллиметр кожи, но и под плотными слизеринскими мантиями. 

— Чего?

— Это ведь не ты?

И тут Флинт впервые за их встречу вышел из себя, повысив голос, нисколько этим не тронув и не удивив Оливера:

— Ты один на всём белом свете не понимаешь, что у меня нет блядского мотива. 

— А если мотива может не быть? 

Флинт некоторое время оценивающе смотрел на него. 

— Тогда больше не оставайся со мной один на один в пустом доме. 

И после он сразу ушёл.

***  
Оливер стойко выдержал истерику Натана, забирая его от Альбуса, но не давал себе выйти из себя, понимая, что в момент отъезда из страны будет куда хуже. Им предстоял непростой путь до Франции, а там уже за сына возьмётся Эдит. 

Днём они даже немного позанимались английским. Уже после Оливер отметил, что Натан потихоньку начал перенимать манеру Альбуса говорить: словарный запас увеличился, но качество оставляло желать лучшего. 

Ближе к полднику они вместе полетали в поле, скорее дурачась, а не занимаясь серьёзно. Натан попросил в следующий раз погоняться за снитчем на желание, получив согласие, умотал есть пирог и читать детективы. 

Оливер медленно брёл в сторону дома, закинув метлу на плечо, запоминая виды и запахи. Им предстояло в скором времени уехать в совсем другую жизнь. 

Метла Натана лежала около входной двери, Оливер без раздражения, но с усталостью поднял её. За ужином он даже не упрекнул сына на безответственное отношение к вещам, прорабатывая в голове все беседы с Гарри. 

— Могу я поиграть на красном пианино? 

— Играй, но только не говори Гриру. Он нам за это спасибо не скажет. 

Натан унёсся в гостиную, Оливер, получив сообщение от эльфа, отдал распоряжение и без спешки пошёл ко входу. Он вышел из столовой, зашёл в библиотеку, чтобы самому закрыть окна на ночь, и только тогда дошёл до входной двери. Времени должно было как раз хватить на путь от ворот до дома. 

Оливер открыл, тут же выдав:

— Я не один дома. 

— Тогда тебя будет кому защитить.

Оливер пропустил Флинта внутрь и закрыл за ним дверь, потом едва заметным движением головы подозвал эльфа, чтобы тот забрал куртку у гостя. 

— Сомневаюсь, что восьмилетке это под силу. 

Флинт дернул плечом, идя по левую руку, и улыбнулся, но не зло, а почти по-доброму. 

— Ты меня впустил в дом, в котором хлюпик и малолетний пацан. Ты, я смотрю, за сегодняшний день пересмотрел свои подозрения. 

— Я не подозревал, просчитывал варианты. 

— И на кого теперь думаешь?

— Не знаю. 

Они дошли до лестницы и свернули в гостиную, Натан тут же перестал играть, поднял голову и уставился на вошедших. Он замешкался: положено было встать и подойти к гостю, но непривычность действия вместе с отсутствием бабушки и дедушки привели его в замешательство. Натан всё же слез с табурета, сделал пару шагов навстречу, но внезапно остановился. 

Оливер решил помочь ему:

— Натан, это Маркус Флинт. Руку можешь не подавать. И продолжай, мы мешать не будем. 

— Почему не подавать? — уставился на него Флинт. — Я не заразный. 

Оливер повёл его на второй этаж, с облегчением услышав возобновившуюся игру. По мелодии понял, что понял сына правильно. 

— Не переживай, ты бы всё равно ему не понравился. 

— Почему это?

— Он без ума от Поттеров. 

— Мерзость. 

Оливер хмыкнул и завёл Флинта в свою комнату. Повезло, что за столько лет жизни в другом доме она уже не выглядела личной, а больше походила на кабинет с кроватью. 

— А если серьёзно, то он сейчас не настроен на новые знакомства. Пришёл бы ты в другое время, то он мог бы и развлечь тебя чём-нибудь особенным, а хмурая физиономия и у тебя есть. 

— Разошёлся ты. 

Они перекинулись парой фраз, потом пришёл домовик с чаем и пирожными, к которым никто так и не притронулся, и Флинт не удержался от подколки про яд. Оливер разрывался между желанием врезать от души и глубокого чувства наговорить гадостей. Флинта на конфликты наоборот не тянуло и, явно почувствовав, что Оливера вот-вот понесёт, предложил полетать. 

Уже на улице его словно бы озарило:

— А за малым не нужно смотреть?

— Нет, моя жена его на целый день дома одного оставляет. 

Они летали, потом с матами искали в полутьме мяч, потом летали до дома за вином, потом снова пытались играть, но получилось так, что просто швыряли друг в друга квоффл. Вернувшись в дом, Оливер с удовлетворением заметил красное пятно над бровью Флинта. Он всё же ему вмазал. 

К тому моменту Натан уже закончил издеваться над пианино и даже не забыл закрыть крышку.

В комнате Флинт одним глотком допил остатки остывшего чая из чашки и плеснул туда вино. Если бы они с Гарри узнали, что не такие уж и противоположности, то удавились бы в тот же момент. 

— Что они с тобой делали? На допрос водили или у дома караулили? Прослушки? Шантаж? 

— Не порть. 

Развеселившийся от вина и погони Оливер замолк, наткнувшись на неожиданную серьёзность ответа. Было бы что портить. 

Они сначала молчали, а потом уставились друг на друга. Оливер некоторое время вытерпел, но потом перевёл взгляд, смотря уже на чашку в руках Флинта. Он её некоторое время вертел, потом медленно отставил на столик. В этот момент у Оливера словно бы задубели легкие и встал комок в горле. Он знал. Так прекрасно понимал в те несколько секунд, что это всё равно произошло бы. Рано или поздно, но произошло. 

Секунд же было много. Не десять, больше двадцати. Какие-то движения, но Оливер всё ещё смотрел вниз, потому что его взгляд прогнулся под невыносимой тяжестью осознания. Понять и принять неизбежность, надвигавшуюся долгое время, длившееся не минуты и часы, а годы, в один момент оказалось ошеломляющим. Почему он не видел раньше? 

А если бы видел, то что? Послушно уехал домой в день получения документов? Собрал бы чемоданы и заказал бы портключ в один конец. И в последнюю секунду бы плюнул на всё и передумал. Иначе он не был бы собой. Иначе он был бы благоразумным, а благоразумие ему не свойственно. 

Они поцеловались на удивление спокойно, медленно двигая губами, соприкасаясь языками. Оливер ожидал более бешеную гонку. И он её получил. Флинт целовал резко и грубо, доводя до неудобных поворотов шеи. Оливер едва увернулся от его губ, чтобы дать отдохнуть мышцам и вдохнуть побольше воздуха, но тут же оказался грубо откинут на лопатки. 

— Ты охренел? 

Флинт на его возмущение хмыкнул, лениво откинул полетевший в его лицо кулак и быстро стянул с себя футболку. Оливер завис на пару секунд, которые стоили ему возможности всё переиграть, но поганец сделал правильный расчёт. Он без особых усилий вжал в кровать и вернулся к поцелуям, прижавшись бёдрами. Горячо и хорошо. 

Оливер до крови укусил его за губу, нисколько не смущаясь при этом сдвинуться чуть вбок, чтобы их члены, скрытые штанами, соприкоснулись. 

— Свали с меня, Флинт. 

— Нет, ты принимаешь, а я забиваю. 

— Я тебе сейчас так забью, что счёт Мунго будешь до пенсии выплачивать. 

Флинт весело усмехнулся, даже довольно рыкнул, подхватывая резкое движение Оливера и дергая бедрами навстречу. 

— Ты можешь в следующий раз, Оливер, — имя не смутило, только подогрело, произнесённое с уже привычным снисхождением. 

— И я должен поверить, что ты разрешишь мне в следующий раз? 

— Ты можешь попытаться. 

Оливер состроил рожу, попытался двинуть Флинту коленом в пах, но они так прижались к друг другу, елозя, что ничего не вышло. Потом снова целовались, кусали за шеи и постанывали в щёки и виски. Флинт всё не решался отпустить его запястья, крепко прижимая руки к кровати. 

— Флинт. 

Тот поднял голову, едва фокусируя поплывший от вина и возбуждения взгляд. 

— Что?

— Ты или трахай меня нормально, или переворачивайся и подставляй жопу сам. По кровати поползать я и сам могу. 

Флинт воспринял слова в своей манере: начал делать всё, опираясь исключительно на личные желания и потребности. Резко и почти грубо. Повезло, что они хотели одного в тот момент.

Оливер оказался вжат правой щекой в покрывало, без штанов, но с задранной до лопаток футболок. С зубами Флинта на спине, а потом на ягодице. До омерзения хорошо. 

— Тебя слюной или вином?

Оливер не нашёл в себе сил выругаться в ответ, только промямлил про ящик стола. Он даже не помнил, оставил крем там или на комоде. Домовики могли унести в ванную. Флинт в любом случае искал не долго, но времени хватило, чтобы приподняться и сунуть руку под себя, прижимая пальцами член у основания. Можно было этого не делать, его всё равно должно было скоро отпустить. 

Так и вышло, стоило Флинту протолкнуть первый палец. Когда он стал вводить головку, то голова стала уже совсем прохладной, и Оливер задышал уже спокойнее. Больно, туго, но с третьего толчка до упора пошло легче. 

— Ты стони… потише, — пробормотал Флинт ему в волосы. 

Оливер стиснул челюсти, но звуки всё равно вырывались из горла, приглушённые сжатыми губами. Он мог бы быть потише, не двигайся Флинт так размашисто и быстро. Их обоих так сильно вело, что Оливеру показалось чудом, что они держались довольно долго. Он опустил руку и провёл ладонью по своему члену. Скользко. Так же сколько у него внутри. 

Флинт не ласкал его в процессе, держал одной рукой за бедро, а другой сильно, но не до боли вжимая голову Оливера в кровать. Стоило ему ускориться, а потом начать замедляться, но вбиваться не менее резко, Оливер понял, что пора. Он провёл рукой раза три, содрагаясь в оргазме, осознавая, что чуть поспешил. Флинт потом ещё с полминуты двигался и тоже кончил, почти беззвучно, только хрипло выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он с хлюпающим звуком вышел и лёг рядом. 

— В доме не кури, — заранее предупредил Оливер, еле ворочая языком. 

Флинт хмыкнул, проводя подрагивающей после оргазма рукой по своим волосам. 

— Мда, Вуд. После такого тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы я лежал на лопатках в следующий раз. У меня больше мотивации. 

Так начался июнь две тысячи тринадцатого.


	7. Глава 7

Слушая неловкую игру Натана и сортируя документы, Оливер давил улыбку. Он только зашёл поздороваться с тренерами после долгой разлуки, а на исходе пребывания в Королевстве обзавёлся двумя любовниками. Как же несуразно получилось. 

Наутро после секса с Флинтом Оливер получил остывшую постель и никаких писем. Ни сердечных посланий, ни букетов роз он не ждал, да и Флинт вероятнее всего убивался на поле, но как же хотелось поговорить. Из Оливера рвался непонятный истерический смех, но он глушил его. 

— Папа, мы пойдём летать? 

— Пойдём, — неохотно ответил Оливер, понимая, что после бешеных вечерних гонок придётся подстраиваться под темп сына. 

— А к Альбусу?

— Не сегодня. 

В ответ донеслось недовольное сопение, подхваченное фальшивой мелодией. 

К вечеру пришло письмо от Эдит, заставившее его просидеть за столом с час, придумывая изворотливый ответ. Он тянул время, хотя и понимал, что всё зря: расследование зашло в тупик. 

— Это от мамы?

— Да. Хочешь домой? 

Натан только передёрнул плечами и демонстративно поднял книгу, закрывая ей лицо. Оливер так и думал. 

Он ещё некоторое время смотрел на письмо, отправил, но тут же накидал короткую записку для Флинта. 

Два слова: 

«Это Лина». 

Он намеренно выставил себя дурачком, чтобы получить ответ. Говорить им было особо не о чем, а на праздную болтовню Флинт отвечать бы не стал. Провокация сработала как по маслу, потому что через тридцать минут сова вернулась с его же запиской.

«Нет», — единственная приписка, которую сделал Флинт. 

Ещё через час прилетела уже другая сова, но тоже от Флинта. 

«Расскажу завтра. Хреновая тренировка. Малому привет». 

Оливер ничего передавать, конечно, не собирался, но очень захотел этого «завтра». Как будто Флинт решил раскрыть карты, если Оливер правильно мог судить по трём кратким предложениям. 

Ночью вернулись родители, немного пошумели внизу, затем скрылись в хозяйской спальне и не покидали её до полудня.  
Флинт на связь больше не выходил, как и на следующий день. 

Все стали интересоваться датой отъезда Оливера, но он не мог. 

Расследование не двигалось, но в прессе началась настоящая травля Стивена, подхваченная общественностью. Его предлагали исключить из команды, посадить на спортивный карантин, не давая ему выступать за клуб и сборную в течение нескольких лет. Когда Оливер пытался поставить себя на его место, то у него холодело в животе. 

Он отправил Флинту письмо: 

«Всё в порядке?»

Ответ пришёл только через два дня: 

«Как сказать. Не высовывайся». 

На следующий день Эдит прислала газету, но не про квиддич, а самую обычную. Спортивный раздел в таких изданиях был маленький и висел программкой матчей и кратких заметок ближе к концу, но на полученном номере громкая новость квиддичного мира занимала обложку и первый разворот. Французы букв не пожалели, но описали всё крайне расплывчато. Эдит в кривой овал обвела крохотный абзац, в котором проехались по Оливеру. 

Так дело Парсона из национальной проблемы превратилось в международный скандал. 

Оливер понимал, что команда переживает трудные времена, но едва удерживал себя от лишнего письма. Идти на тренировку он тоже не решался. 

Ещё через день Флинт прислал с письмом адрес в Манчестере и сделал приписку, что за его домом постоянно следят репортёры. Оливер подумал, что даже известный отель с безупречной репутацией в чужом городе не может гарантировать ему полную конфиденциальность, но на встречу всё же отправился. 

За несколько дней бездействия и отсутствия информации он так извёлся, что даже не обратил внимания на заинтересованный взгляд менеджера, протянувшего ему ключи. 

Он ожидал увидеть Флинта с синяками под глазами и впавшими щеками, но тот хоть и выглядел уставшим, но не измотанным. В отличие от самого Оливера, для которого прошедшее время с их последней встречи превратилось в медленную пытку. 

— Думал, что ты закажешь номер роскошнее, — бросил Оливер, осматривая скромную гостиную с широким диваном, крохотным журнальным столиком и телевизором. — Даже штор на окне нет. Не страшно?

— В спальне есть. Пошли, — Флинт выключил телевизор небрежным движением руки, даже не коснувшись пульта. Не каждый волшебник мог похвастаться столь продвинутыми навыками в контроле магловской техники, а уж среди чистокровок такое встречалось крайне редко. 

Оливер так задумался о телевизоре, идя за Флинтом в спальню, что даже не сразу пришёл в себя, оказавшись на спине на кровати. 

— Я думал, ты меня сюда поговорить без лишних глаз привёл.

— Какая наивность. 

Оливер закатил глаза и лениво столкнул с себя Флинта, тут же переворачиваясь на бок. В паху тянуло, но лишь слегка, поговорить хотелось куда больше. И всё же он знал, что из кровати они уже не вылезут, не получив по парочке оргазмов, поэтому стал выкладывать на прикроватную тумбочку палочку, кошелёк и всякую мелочь. 

— Рассказывай. Всё равно не поверю, если скажешь, что за столько дней ничего не случилось. Про Парсона уже пишут во Франции, и статья не в журнале про квиддич, это была первая полоса. 

Флинт снова откинул его на спину и навис сверху, опираясь одной рукой около головы Оливера, а другой стягивая с себя футболку. 

— Пусть пишут, сплошная вода. Даже наши тупорылые сыщики ничего не знают. Куда твоей обожаемой Франции. 

— А ты знаешь?

Флинт закатил глаза.

— Это «разумеется»?

— Сам себе голову морочишь, Вуд.

Они ненадолго замолчали, целуясь и прижимаясь друг к другу голыми телами. Оливера только в те минуты по-настоящему отпустило. Он даже не предполагал, что всё это время находился в постоянном напряжении. 

Оливер едва слышно зашипел и снова заговорил, когда Флинт стал готовить его пальцами:

— Есть у меня предположение, что ты знаешь многое, но отказываешься говорить. Хватит водить меня за нос. 

— Ты сам себя за нос водишь. Хочешь правду? Я догадываюсь, ясно? Даже мотив кривой есть, но хоть какой. 

— Скажи. 

— Если я прав, то это опасно. 

Оливер подумал о Натане. Совсем неподходящий момент. И всё же сердце сковало тревогой, возбуждение слегка спало. 

— Как же я глупо себя повёл, оставив его в стране, — пробормотал Оливер скорее для себя, но Флинт его прекрасно понял. — Оправлю его домой. 

— Сам тоже вали.

— Почему это?

— Я же сказал, что опасно, — с этими словами Флинт вошёл, но до конца проталкиваться не стал. — Давай не будем больше трогать эту тему, Вуд. Заканчивай болтать, у меня хуй падает. 

Оливер усмехнулся, вспоминая Андерса. Да, с болтовнёй ему стоило завязать и поскорее. 

Когда они приходили в себя после оргазма, а Флинт курил, удерживая левитацией под датчиком дыма плотное полотенце, Оливер подал голос. Он же не только потрахаться притащился в Манчестер. 

— Ты сам как?

— Шикарно, Вуд. Нам не дают тренироваться. У меня сраная мигрень от щёлканья камер.

— Бедняжка, — съязвил Оливер, протягивая руку, чтобы потрепать Флинта по покрасневший после секса щеке, но тут же получил удар кулаком по запястью. 

— Заткнись. Ты так бесишь, что я по зубам тебе заехать хочу. 

Спустя час Оливер накидывал ветровку в прихожей и приглаживал пальцами взъерошенные волосы. 

— Встретимся завтра? 

Флинт так гадко ухмыльнулся, что Оливер даже не стал слушать его ехидства и, не прощаясь, вышел из номера, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Он спускался в лифте, задумчиво смотря на своё отражение в зеркале, но ничего не видел. Оргазмы прошли как бы мимо него, потому что тяжёлые мысли не давали отдаться процессу полностью, но состояние всё равно было притупленное. 

Флинт попросил его не лезть либо по причине знакомства Оливера с подозреваемым, либо просто не считал нужным просвещать его. Сам Флинт настаивал на первом, значит, дело, скорее всего, было во втором. 

***  
— Что читаешь, пап?

— Детектив.

— Магловский?

— Магловский. 

— И кто убийца?

— Пытаюсь понять. 

— Агрессивный коллега, конкурент, жена. 

— Скучно, — сделал вывод Натан, садясь на подлокотник и тут же сползая на диван. 

— Не то слово, — на автомате ответил Оливер, особо не вникая в их разговор. 

Только спустя время он заметил, что сын уселся с подаренным Альбусом журналом. Максимум пёстрых картинок и минимум интеллектуальной нагрузки. Натан мурчал себе под нос песенку, разглядывая красочные страницы. 

Тут Оливера как водой окатило. Он вскочил, бросил книгу на диван, тут же снова её взял и под любопытным взглядом сына вылетел из библиотеки. У себя в комнате сначала схватил пергамент, но передумал, начал быстро одеваться. Оливер в спешке почти ничего не осознавал, поэтому разницы между выбранной одеждой и домашней практически не было. Только зря потратил время. 

Аппарировать в таком состоянии не запрещалось, но крайне не рекомендовалось. Повезло, что конечности не застряли посреди пышных шотландских лесов. 

Оливер ещё в школьные годы побывал на роскошном приёме в доме в Кенсингтоне, поэтому и отправился туда, ни на секунду не задумавшись о том, что обеспеченные семьи обычно балуют себя недвижимостью, скупая особняки и квартиры, и Флинт с огромной вероятностью мог больше не жить с родителями. 

Но он жил. 

Флинт выглядел растерянным, когда увидел на пороге Оливера, даже не сказал ничего, только протянул руку, чтобы не дать пройти в дом, но сделал это недостаточно расторопно. 

— Знаешь, что мне сказал мой сын? Это всё слишком банально, слишком просто, — быстро говорил Оливер, проходя по коридору, и не обращая никакого внимания ни на что, кроме бурливших внутри чувств. 

Флинт не успел его перехватить перед входом в гостиную, только тихо позвал:

— Подожди.

— Он прав, но ты ведь и сам догадался...

Оливер застыл на месте, не договорив фразу до конца. И тут же захотел провалиться под землю. Или повернуться к Флинту и спросить. Первое было невозможно, а второе – неприемлемо. 

Он мог только стоять на месте и смотреть на людей, расположившихся на диванах вокруг чайного столика. Бетси как-то вскользь глянула на Оливера, даже не улыбнулась, отвернулась к столу и продолжила наливать себе чай. Даже это не так удивило Оливера, как абсолютно равнодушный взгляд Генри. Будто он не удивился, увидев гостя. Будто ему было всё равно. 

Тут Лестер подал голос:

— Какие люди. Не ожидал, что ты зайдёшь, Оливер. Чаю?

— Он уже уходит, — проговорил сквозь зубы Флинт, хватая Оливера за плечо и уводя обратно в коридор, не давая возможности ответить тренеру. 

— Не тащи меня, я сам могу идти. 

— Проваливай, — тихо зашипел Флинт, открывая входную дверь и выталкивая Оливера на крыльцо. 

— Ты чего творишь? Нам надо поговорить. Срочно! 

Оливер попытался открыть шире дверь и одновременно вытянуть Флинта к себе, но тот не шелохнулся. 

— Оливер. 

Оливер замер, вглядываясь в лицо напротив, но видел только остатки злости и растерянность. 

— Я…

— Уходи. 

— Не думаю, что они что-то подумали. 

Флинт покачал головой и грубо захлопнул дверь. 

Оливер не пошёл домой, понимая, что ему надо остыть и успокоиться. Стены только спровоцировали бы его неуёмное воображение. Среди людей и открытого пространства он не чувствовал себя полностью изолированным от происходящего, мозг не старался изо всех сил найти аргументы и оправдания, не искал причины и следствия, не придумывал то, чего нет. 

Оливер мог бы уехать. 

Наилучшее решение для него – собрать вещи, взять сына и отправиться на континент. Так они оба будут в безопасности, а ненужные мысли выветрились бы, не имея регулярного подкрепления извне. Франция поставила бы заслонку, отгораживая Оливера от дела Парсона. Совсем не похоже на стены дома его родителей, за которыми всё реально, и эта реальность без конца давила и прогибала эти стены. И всё же косвенная причастность сковала его по рукам и ногам. Он не мог сбежать сейчас. Не хотел.

Оливер аппарировал в магический квартал, добрёл до витрин магазинов со спортивными товарами, рядом со специализированной лавкой для мячей стояла компания молодых людей, обсуждавших зимний матч между Уимбурнскими Осами и Нетопырями Ньюкасла. Охотница Нетопырей поймала спиной мяч загонщика Ос, сразу с поля отправилась в больницу, а потом пересела в инвалидное кресло, забыв о карьере в большом квиддиче. Теперь ей светила разве что тренерская работа с малышней, если повезёт, но с куда большей вероятностью её ждала перспектива написания спортивных статей для журналов. Догадки, мнения, сплетни. Случай наделал много шума. Большой спорт получил свой чёрный пиар, а поклонники квиддича – повод для праздной болтовни. 

Одна из волшебниц в компании разговаривавших упомянула Парсона, запустив очередную волну обсуждений. Оливер, услышав знакомые имена, отвернулся от новейшей модели молнии, выгодно подсвеченной в витрине, и пошёл прочь. Визит к Флинту смешал все карты, заставив испытывать вместо болезненного любопытства отвращение к делу. 

Оливер чувствовал себя больным, медленно идя по полупустой улице. Оставалась возможность прийти к Бетси или Лестеру с вином, переступить через себя. До сегодняшнего дня. Больше Оливер не имел никакого права приближаться к ним. Он ничего не обещал и не должен был Флинту, но совесть бы не позволила играть за его спиной. Бетси и Лестер – семья Флинта. Оливер уедет, а ему с ними сосуществовать и работать. Выставление за порог – вполне однозначный намёк. 

Оливер зашёл в публичную совятню, отплатил птицу и письменные принадлежности и сел за высокую грубо обработанную стойку на шаткий стул. Он решил написать, потому что хотел извиниться. Всё тайное должно оставаться тайным. 

Он написал совсем не то, что собирался изначально. Флинт не нуждался в извинениях. Только не он. 

«Ты говорил, что дашь показания, если будешь знать убийцу». 

Оливер быстро запечатал письмо и выпустил крупную сову с кое-где облезшими перьями. Он не надеялся на ответ, не ждал и не хотел. Строчка, которая сняла с его сердца маленький камешек. 

В совятню ввалилась парочка шумных ведьм, трещавших без конца про курс галеона к фунту. Оливер опознал в них бывших студенток Хогвартса, поступивших в школу на пару лет позже. Две слизеринки, которых он так хорошо запомнил, потому что те не пропустили ни одного квиддичного матча. Они болели не за его факультет, но всё же он их знал. Где Флинт – там были они. Где Флинт – там он сам. 

***  
Либо все дети обладали особой чуйкой, либо Оливеру так повезло. 

Натан пристал к нему ближе к вечеру, спустившись на первый этаж и повиснув на спинке дивана. Оливер чувствовал за плечом его сопение. 

— Так кто убийца?

Книга в руках Оливера дрогнула, но он попытался сделать безразличное лицо на случай, если родители решили проследить за его реакцией. Дело Парсона с ними не обсуждалось, они тоже с расспросами не лезли, хотя основные настроения не могли не понимать. 

— Ты же видишь, что ещё не дочитал. 

— Жаль, — разочарованно сказал Натан, но от дивана не отошёл. — Но там всё не как в жизни.

Оливер заложил пальцем книгу и с улыбкой оглянулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на восьмилетку, рассуждавшего о жизни. 

— А как в жизни?

— Как совсем не ждёшь. 

Грир подал голос, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от шахматной доски перед ним:

— Мудрая мысль. 

Оливер пожал плечами, думая о Флинте. 

— Да уж. 

Он встретился глазами с матерью, тут же их опустил в книгу. Она могла посмотреть так пронзительно, будто знала каждую мысль в его голове и всё, что за этими мыслями стояло. Её взгляды во время серьёзных разговоров пугали с самого раннего детства, научили прятаться в скорлупу, делать равнодушное и доброжелательное лицо. Раньше мать не позволила бы вот так скрыться, но то время прошло. Родители всё ещё имели над ним власть за счёт мудрости, но больше не пользовались ей, позволяя самому делать ошибки и принимать решения. Но привычка опускать глаза никуда не ушла.

Оливер перевернул страницу для вида, не вчитываясь в строчки. Описание сельской местности, дом, ручей. Он не мог сосредоточиться, но уйти из гостиной тоже не смел, поэтому стал думать над словами сына. 

От кого он ждал преступления в последнюю очередь? Бетси. Она не святоша, но убийством бы дела решать не стала. Она была скрытна с самой их первой встречи в лифте, но кто из них не был? В «Паддлмир» приветливо улыбались, но переступать границы не давали. Если они с Оливером держали дистанцию, то как же трудно было Гарри. Ему приходилось пробиваться не только сквозь их замкнутость, но и за заслонки Уолша, не позволявшие слишком уж далеко засовывать посторонние носы. Он защищал свою территорию и делал это на совесть.

Бетси.

Оливер снова повернулся, ткнул пальцем в книгу и спросил:

— Если убийца тот, от кого не ждешь, то и мотиву на убийство взяться неоткуда. 

— Пап, — Натан покачал головой, разочарованно смотря на отца. — Если ты что-то не видишь, то это не значит, что этого нет. 

Оливер снова взглянул на книгу, но автоматически. Он пытался привыкнуть к внезапной пустоте в голове. 

Натан продолжил, тоже смотря на желтоватые страницы:

— Но они все друг друга знают, поэтому всё видят. 

— И что там Эдит ему на ночь читает, — внезапно подала голос Иона. 

— Ничего, — возмутился Натан, зло хмурясь. — Я сам читать умею. 

Он больше ничего не сказал, оттолкнулся от спинки дивана и побежал на второй этаж, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. 

Оливер всё ещё сидел, не шевелясь, слушая глухой звон в ушах. 

Гарри согласился встретиться, но только в Аврорате. Оливер вышел на нужном этаже, взглянул на крупные настенные часы. Двадцать минут одиннадцатого. Работёнку Гарри выбрал не с самым приятным графиком, но хоть кабинет себе выбил. Помещение без изысков, небольшой бардак, пахло старой бумагой, горьким одеколоном и совсем немного – потом. 

— Ужасно выглядишь.

— Спасибо за честность, — вымученно улыбнулся Гарри. — Ты садись. Не хочу показаться грубым, но лучше сразу перейти к сути. 

— Я сам пришёл ради откровенного разговора, — после своих же слов Оливер мысленно обозвал себя лжецом. Он же не собирался ничего рассказывать. 

Гарри размял шею, поправил чуть съехавшие очки. Ему не помешал бы недельный отпуск. 

— Мне не нравится это дело, Оливер. Мне не нравятся дела, связанные с публичными личностями, но выбирать не приходится. Я устал биться с их адвокатами, с ними. Стоит даже моргнуть в сторону квиддича, как Уолш тут же начинает вставлять палки в колеса. Он ведь пойдет покрывать своих, даже если кто-нибудь за один вечер выкосит всю лигу.

На Оливера его речь не произвела впечатления. Он всё это сам прекрасно знал.

— Стивен – слишком банально, всё слабо, хлипко, притянуто за уши, чтобы только снять градус паники у общественности. Ты сам всё видишь.

— Вижу.

— Кто, Гарри? Бетси?

Гарри как-то сразу весь напрягся, чуть откинулся на стуле, тогда сменившееся освещение ещё больше подчеркнуло тёмные круги под его глазами. Больше он никак своего состояния не выдал. 

— Почему Бетси?

Почему, почему, почему. Оливер задавал себе этот вопрос постоянно, каждый день, просыпаясь, засыпая, завтракая с родителями, бредя по высокой траве с метлой на плече, смотря утром в зеркало. Почему. Почему Парсон. 

— Потому что я уже не знаю на кого думать. 

— Тебе и не нужно. 

— Нет, мне нужно потому что это не чужие мне люди. 

— Вот поэтому и не нужно, Оливер. Зря я втянул тебя в это. 

Оливер покачал головой, понимая, что больше ничего не добьётся. Он изначально не рассчитывал на многое, идя на встречу, но всё равно во рту было кисло от разочарования. 

— Как Альбус?

Гарри благодарно кивнул, рассказал о детях и начал вежливо, но вполне очевидно выпроваживать Оливера. 

— Спасибо, что согласился встретиться, Гарри. Надеюсь, ещё увидимся до моего отъезда. 

— Дай знать. Позовём с Джинни на ужин. Мальчишки тоже должны попрощаться. Удивительно, что они так сдружились. И прости ещё раз. Я не хотел, чтобы это дело так затронуло тебя. 

Оливер кивнул, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Гарри тут ни при чём. Он бы всё равно не остался в стороне. 

***  
В коридоре и гостиной горел приглушённый свет, но родители и сын уже разошлись по комнатам. Дом окутывала звенящая ночная тишина. 

Оливер, стараясь не шуметь, поднялся к себе, снял одежду, оставшись в одном белье, уже собирался принять ванну, как заметил белый конверт на столе, лежавший поверх книги, про которую постоянно спрашивал Натан. Видимо, кто-то из прислуги принес письмо в его отсутствие. 

Он аккуратно вскрыл его ножом, хотя церемониться не стоило, раз уж он узнал почерк отправителя на конверте. 

«Да».

Ответ, который он не ждал, но о котором мечтал. 

***  
Ночью Оливер спал плохо, ворочаясь, вставая, чтобы открыть или закрыть окно, чтобы выпить воды или взять одеяло полегче. Наутро трещала голова, поэтому встал он позже обычного, пропустив завтрак, и спустился только к обеду. 

Родители и Натан ели за столом на веранде. Вокруг бегали эльфы, доливая из кувшинов напитки и меняя блюда. Углы скатерти слегка колыхались на прохладном ветру. 

Оливер вдохнул, чуть взбодрившись от свежего воздуха, но лёгкая полуулыбка облегчения замерла на его губах, когда он заметил три взгляда, прикованных к нему. Родители смотрели с беспокойством, Натан – с любопытством. 

— Что такое?

Грир кивнул на газету, лежавшую на единственном свободном стуле. Оливер поднял её, разворачивая. Свежий номер, датированный утром текущего дня. 

И заголовок на первой полосе: «Шенри Лестер – наставник и убийца». 

И он был арестован.


	8. Глава 8

Оливера со времён войны не сковывал такой неконтролируемый страх. Озноб, идущий изнутри, онемение конечностей, сжигающая сама себя магическая энергия. Он понимал, что надо взять себя в руки, потому что если приступ продолжится, то временно утратит способность к колдовству. Мыслительная способность отошла на задний план. Он больше не сопливый юнец, чтобы так терять контроль. Чтобы так бояться. 

Оливер весь день прослонялся по дому, даже не пытаясь найти себе занятие. Он мог бы полетать, но только стоило только подумать о метле, квиддиче, как в голову лезли мысли о «Паддлмир», и подступала тошнота. Родители его не трогали, занимаясь своими делами и обращаясь к нему только с формальными вопросами. Натан последовал их примеру, возясь в саду с очередным сооружением. Домовики звали Оливера на чай и ужин, но он понимал, что не смог бы проглотить ни крошки. 

Он держался до вечера, потом написал Гарри. Если кому и можно было довериться, то только ему. Пусть он увильнёт с ответом, но хотя бы врать в глаза не станет. Ответ пришёл в течение часа. Гарри предлагал встречу через несколько дней, ссылаясь на повышенную занятость на работе. Оливер кисло улыбался, читая эти строки. Он прекрасно понимал, чем занимались в те самые мгновения сотрудники Аврората, и от этого знания становилось тяжело на душе. Гарри писал формально, не добавив ни единого лишнего слова, то ли предчувствуя состояние Оливера, то ли отгораживаясь. 

— Хозяину еще понадобится птица? — спросил эльф, стоя так далеко от стола, за которым сидел Оливер, что тот едва его расслышал. — Хозяйка собирается отправить письмо и интересуется, нужна ли вам сова. 

— Нет, забери. Сегодня я уже не буду писать. 

Эльф жестом призвал птицу и тут же испарился вместе с ней с едва слышным хлопком, на который были способны только взрослые и опытные домовики. 

Оливер действительно не нашёл в себе сил написать кому-то ещё. Да и кому? Перед глазами всё ещё стояла гостиная Флинта: Бетси, Генри и Лестер, сидящие на диванах вокруг стола. Естественное освещение, запах чая и три лица, смотрящих на него. Стоило ему только мысленно вернуться к той застывшей картине, которую уже ничем не вытравить из памяти, как сердце пронзало тупой болью. 

Даже если бы он хотел, то не рискнул выйти на связь с кем-то из «Паддлмир», точно не до разговора с Гарри. 

С Гарри они встретились уже в хорошо знакомом им Гайд-парке, в этот раз туристов было ещё больше. Идеальные условия для тайных разговоров, но у Оливера трещала голова от шума и толкотни. Он даже не пытался изобразить улыбку, Гарри же выглядел несколько пободрее, чем в их последнюю встречу. В тот самый вечер. 

— Я думал, ты не захочешь меня видеть, — первым делом сказал Гарри протягивая руку и осторожно улыбаясь. — Помню, ты собирался в этих числах уже вернуться во Францию. Команда не потеряет? 

Оливер нервно дёрнул плечом. Он уже столько раз переносил отъезд, что перестал запоминать даты. 

— Во Франции другие даты отпусков, не сравнивай с местными клубами. Эта неделя и следующая – период переходов и пересмотра контрактов. Местный департамент спорта утопает в бюрократии и запросах юристов. И невербальной магией поджигает пятые точки всем несчастным, решившим забрести к ним решить дела, которые можно рассмотреть в более спокойное время. Меня там сейчас точно не ждут. 

— С такой системой проще?

— Не сказал бы, — усмехнулся Оливер, сравнимая в уме бумажную волокиту в Великобритании и Франции. — Везде свои минусы, но точно могу сказать, что на многие вещи там реагируют не так остро. Квиддич не так сильно раскручен. Если происходит нечто из ряда вон, то люди, никогда не интересовавшиеся спортом, вряд ли начнут мусолить. Департамент тоже решает всё тихо, но и не скрывает ничего. 

— Если бы я занимался правонарушениями в сфере спорта, то сейчас серьёзно задумался бы о переезде. 

Оливер пожал плечами:

— Ты сбежал бы обратно через месяц, ощутив свежий бриз скучной и унылой жизни. Не твой ритм. 

— И не поспоришь. 

Они шли по дорожке, позволяя людям обгонять себя. Да, в этот раз прогулка выходила менее приятной. Оливер уже осознал, что всё напряжение шло из него самого, а туристы только распаляли неприятные ощущения. 

— Я знаю… — начал Гарри и тут же осёкшись, вскинув голову и упрямо уставившись перед собой. — Ты здесь не за разговорами о квиддиче. 

— С удовольствием тебя выслушаю.

Оливер обратил внимание, что Гарри едва заметно нахмурился. Он терпеть не мог, когда им даже косвенно помыкали. Не терпел этого, даже если чувствовал за собой вину. Упрямство в нём пересиливало всё на свете. 

— Я не должен тебе рассказывать. 

— Гарри…

— Что?

— Тогда зачем ты пришёл? — устало спросил Оливер, больше всего на свете мечтая в тот момент спрятаться в тень, где не будет посторонних глаз. Где только тишина и покой. — Ты сам сказал, что мы здесь не за разговорами о квиддиче.

— Верно. Я лишь… Я расскажу, но только при одном условии. 

— Говори уже.

— Ты не станешь использовать полученную информацию против «Паддлмир».

Оливер искренне удивился: 

— Не стану.

— А если очень захочешь? Мне нужно твоё слово. Это тайна, и ты её никому не расскажешь. Никогда. 

— Ладно. У тебя есть моё слово. 

— Парсона поймали на допинге. 

Оливер настолько удивился, что даже вяло усмехнулся:

— Что за бред? Все бы давно знали…

— Его проверили через две недели после последнего матча сезона. Оказалось, ему вынесли официальный запрет на тренировки с августа. Всё приватно, никакой шумихи раньше времени и подписания всех официальных бумаг. До определённого момента подобная информация обычно не просачивается за пределы очень узкого круга лиц. Спасибо Уолшу, он сделал свою работу так профессионально, что до нас во время расследования даже самого хлипкого намёка не дошло. И что самое отвратное? Все эти действия полностью легальны. Парсон ходил с прикрытой спиной. Джинни его обожала… — последняя фраза была сказана с такой горечью, будто Гарри больше всего волновал именно факт расстройства жены. 

— Бред какой-то.

— Бред или не бред, а обвинить он собирался Лестера, якобы инициатива шла со стороны тренера. Парсон договорился о большом интервью, думаю, без участия Уолша не обошлось, но доказательств никаких нет, поэтому его даже тут не прижать. Да, Парсон договорился, только не успел добраться до редакции. Три дня и…

— Лестер признался?

— Не совсем. Помнишь тот вечер, когда ты приходил ко мне на работу? Незадолго до тебя у меня были Генри и Маркус. Сказали, что знали, что это Лестер настоял на «стимуле» для Парсона. Тут момент странный: их внезапно озарило, они побежали докладываться в Аврорат. Опять же могу утверждать, что воду они могли замутить специально, могли сработать по указке Уолша, но этот момент мы дороем до конца, тут не останавливаться – дело принципа. Потом мы проверили личную переписку, спасибо Лине. Утром пошли к Лестеру с ордером.

— Почему Лина раньше не отдала вам письма? 

— Отдала, но часть осталась на их вилле. Это те, которые Парсон получал во время отпуска. Письма от Лестера, постановление Департамента… Лина обещала предоставить их нам как можно раньше, но мы все закрутились с этим расследованием и…

После своих слов Гарри покраснел и отвернул лицо. Было видно, что он испытывал неловкость за свой промах. 

— Это же бред, — усмехнулся Оливер. — Допустим, я поверю, что Лестер подсадил Парсона на стимуляторы, но ты готов поверить Генри? Поверить Флинту? Что они столько времени даже не вспомнили о допинге, Мерлин их прокляни. Ты не можешь не знать, что в квиддиче это самая больная тема, а тут внезапно их осенило. Они же не настолько тупы. И эти письма… Это бумага, Гарри. С бумагой можно сделать что угодно. А тебе не приходило в голову, что они подставили Лестера?

Оливер был зол и расстроен и совсем растерялся, когда Гарри с сожалением на него посмотрел. 

— Он признался, Оливер. 

— Бред, — снова повторил он, но уже тише, отворачиваясь. 

— Как знаешь. Ты хотел правду, и ты её получил. 

Они долго молчали, не решаясь нарушить давящую, но такую необходимую тишину. 

У ворот Гарри сказал, останавливаясь и деликатно придерживая за плечо Оливера:

— Приводи Натана сегодня в гости. Они с Альбусом будут рады. Мы с Джинни приготовим хороший ужин. Заберём Лили, проведём время все вместе. 

— Ладно.

***  
Через два дня после прогулки по Гайд-парку и вымученного ужина у Поттеров объявился Флинт. Оливер поборол желание выставить его за ворота, но всё же пригласил в дом, даже предложил чай и десерт. 

— Обойдусь, я успел поужинать в «Тринити».

— Какие скромные у тебя аппетиты. 

— Заткнись, — беззлобно бросил Флинт, заходя вслед за Оливером в его комнату и тут же замечая раскрытые чемоданы. — Отчаливаешь?

— Нда. Пришло время. 

Оливер не имел никакого желания разговаривать, поэтому продолжил заниматься сборами, не обращая внимания на Флинта, севшего на кровать с ногами и откинувшегося на спинку. Его спокойствие и самоуверенность выбесили бы в любой другой момент, но Оливер больше не находил в себе сил на эмоции. Если он испытывал за прошедшие дни хоть что-то, то только ноющую под рёбрами боль. В некоторые моменты она казалась такой отчётливой, что Оливер начинал думать, что умудрился заработать себе язву. Но мучительные волны отступали, и тогда оставалась только звенящая пустота. 

Оливер бросил взгляд на Флинта, заметил его усмешку и отвернулся. Одна секунда, а стены потихоньку начали рушиться. Оливер почувствовал различные зачатки эмоций: раздражение, усталость, обида, иррациональная тяга. Тяга не тела, потому что физически он Флинта хотеть не переставал, а вот желание поговорить и выслушать пробилось вновь. 

— Если ты так хмуришься, потому что прикидываешь варианты моего убийства, то я могу накинуть парочку, даже план помогу осуществить. С фантазией и способностями у меня всё хорошо, — на последнем слове он вульгарно дёрнул бровью. 

— Сложно положительно оценить способности человека, наедающегося в «Тринити». 

Флинт резко соскочил с кровати, Оливер на инстинкте отшатнулся, но его все равно грубо перехватили за плечи и толкнули к шкафу. Ко рту сильно прижались сухие губы, но только на секунду. 

— Задрал ты со своими ресторанами, Вуд. 

— У тебя шрам за ухом, — растерянно произнёс Оливер, проводя кончиками пальцев по выпуклой коже в форме крупной запятой. 

Флинт грубо оттолкнул его руку, медленно сделал пару шагов спиной вперед, а затем снова забрался на кровать. Вынул из-под подушки книгу, стал листать страницы. 

— Чушь какая, — пробормотал он, вчитавшись в аннотацию, и откинул книгу на край кровати, та зависла на несколько секунд, а затем съехала на пол. Флинт даже не почесался, чтобы наклониться за ней. 

— Хватит разбрасывать мои вещи. Тут и без тебя бардак. 

— Тебе помочь собраться? Трусы сложить? 

Оливер покачал головой. Он вывалил брюки на кровать и стал выбирать и складывать те, которые собирался забрать с собой. Ему до зубного скрежета хотелось вышвырнуть Флинта из дома, но тот при таком раскладе вломится через окно посреди ночи, перебудит всю семью и погибнет на месте, воспламенившись от бешенства Ионы. Оливер представил его мёртвое тело, почти чёрное вязкое пятно крови под его головой, почему-то пробитый череп…

Он до боли зажмурил глаза, стараясь бесшумно вдохнуть воздух сквозь зубы. Лестер не мог. Не вот так. 

— Тебе не стоило рассчитывать на мою порядочность, — со вздохом и мученическим видом начал говорить Флинт. — Твоя проблема в том, что ты ожидаешь от людей только хорошее. Честность и справедливость? Умоляю, Вуд. Где ты видел людей, которые заслуживают твою доброту? В гробу они её видели. Я тебе мешок галеонов готов поставить на то, что ты прогорал на своём милосердии миллионы раз. Как часто тебе на шею забираются?

— Обычно на шею сажусь я.

Флинт усмехнулся, клацнув зубами.

— Извернуться ты умеешь не только на шее, но и словах. Для общества ещё не потерян, но ты всё же нарасти шкурку потолще. 

— Не все такое мудачьё, Флинт. Не суди по себе. Люди помогают людям.

— Сильно тебе твой Поттер помог?

Оливер даже не дёрнулся, потому что ожидал нечто подобное. Он и не рассчитывал, что под его связью с Авроратом нельзя рассмотреть прямую связь с Гарри. А к кому там ему ещё идти? 

— Тайна следствия. Не могу комментировать, — невозмутимо произнёс Оливер, закрывая один из чемоданов и оплетая с помочью палочки золотистыми нитями простеньких защитных заклинаний. Не хватало ещё, чтобы багаж в дороге развалился или повредился.

Флинт расхохотался. 

— Твой Поттер знает раз в пять меньше, чем я. Уж не сомневайся. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — скрипнул зубами Оливер, поворачиваясь лицом к кровати и смотря с едва сдерживаемым бешенством. — Вы удобно за спиной Уолша устроились. Можешь не врать, всё равно не поверю, что вы провернули всё сами. 

— Что провернули? — с любопытством протянул Флинт, игриво прищурившись. — Ты знаешь даже меньше мелкого пса Поттера, а строишь из себя грозного кобеля. Не хочешь хотя бы некоторые подробности узнать?

— Нет. Ты сам мне сказал, чтобы я не рассчитывал на твою порядочность.

Оливер развернулся, чтобы выйти и проветриться хотя бы десять минут, попускать в воздух светящиеся сгустки света, заключавшие в себе энергию, освобождаясь с их помощью от напряжения. Флинт не позволил: вскочил на ноги, перехватил рукой поперёк груди и откинул спиной на кровать, не пытаясь сделать это хотя бы аккуратно, а на намёки на нежность не стоило и рассчитывать. 

— Ты ведь всё равно мои слова не воспринял всерьёз. Будешь дальше продвигать в мир доброту и всепрощение, а чем я хуже других, Уолли?

Сначала Оливер заехал по лицу Флинта, а потом уже стал объяснять:

— Попробуй ещё раз меня так назвать, давай. Я тебя сдам.

— Я не совершал преступлений. Кому ты меня сдашь?

— Репортёрам, Флинт. Репортёрам. Да, это те самые существа, которые с тебя кожу сейчас готовы живьём снять, чтобы получить хотя бы пару слов для их статей. 

Флинт смотрел в ответ с неприкрытым восхищением. Этот взгляд подстегнул возбуждение даже больше, чем чужое бедро, прижимающееся е его паху. 

— Какой ты извращенец. Ещё Скитер на меня натрави, Поттер тебе с этим поможет.

— Она ещё пишет? 

— Ты даже не представляешь… Сейчас она в отпуске в Италии, если верить газетам, поэтому ты её шедеврами не успел насладиться, но она вернётся и оторвётся на нас. Оформи международную подписку на Пророк, оно того стоит. Она очень кстати собирается проходить аккредитацию, чтобы попасть на Чемпионат Мира. 

Флинт стянул с себя футболку и отсел к краю кровати, чтобы снять брюки. Оливер последовал его примеру, всё ещё находясь в ужасе. Рита Скитер и публикации о Чемпионате Мира. Они все предпочли бы тайфун или извержение вулкана. 

— Правильно боишься, — усмехнулся Флинт. — Она и по тебе пройдётся, но у тебя выгодная позиция. Тоже переехать что ли…

— Ты уже второй мне это говоришь. 

— А кто первый?

— Тебе лучше не знать. 

Оливер рывком притянул Флинта, укладывая на себя. Они поцеловались, оглаживая сухими ладонями обнажённые тела друг друга. В комнате было прохладно, но они быстро согрелись, двигаясь рывками. Оливер опустил руку и сжал в ладони свой член. Он развёл ноги, собираясь обхватить ими Флинта, но тот перехватил их и прижал кровати.

— Я не дойду за смазкой. Давай так, а потом нормально. Даже разрешу тебе сесть мне на шею.

Оливер укусил его за губу, чтобы не засмеяться в голос. Флинт взял оба члена в ладонь и стал быстро дрочить. Продление удовольствия точно в его планы не входило. Он не собирался заниматься сексом, только кончить, получить разрядку и успокоиться. Оливер почувствовал укол разочарования, но уже не смог бы настоять на своём. Они, тяжело сопя, подошли к краю почти одновременно. Флинт кончил на живот Оливера и почти тут же с легкой дрожью в руке, на которую он всё это время опирался, лег рядом, опустив голову на одну из декоративных подушек, разбросанных по кровати. Одна его нога осталась на ноге Оливера, якорем удерживая в сознании. Сон накатывал мощными волнами, глаза слипались. 

— Не отключайся пока. 

— Я почти не спал все эти дни. Ты либо рассказываешь, либо даёшь мне отдохнуть. Выход найдёшь. 

— Ладно, ты только слушай. 

Оливер с трудом приподнялся и откинулся спиной на спинку кровати. Он мог бы подняться и открыть окно шире, чтобы впустить в комнату больше свежего воздуха, но тело не слушалось, больше напоминая желе, чем живой организм из мышц и костей. Флинт встал на колени, вытащил из штанов палочку и направил на окно, тут же в комнату ворвались звуки ночного леса, потом призвал полотенце и вытер себя, затем перебросил его Оливеру на пах. 

— Пожрать есть что? Ни слова про «Тринити», — последнюю фразу он рявкнул, насупив брови. 

Оливер со смешком заполз под покрывало, позвал эльфа и, игнорируя злые маты Флинта, попросил лёгкие закуски и кувшин с лимонадом. Домовик поклонился, кося взглядом на нового человека в доме, и испарился в воздухе. 

— Обалдеть! Твоя подлость не знает границ, Вуд. Эта тварь видела меня во всей красе. Мне теперь месяц будут кошмары сниться. Давай, смейся. 

— Это месть. 

— За что это?

— За отсутствие порядочности. 

Флинт сощурился и тут же пулей залез под покрывало, услышав характерный хлопок. Он зашипел Оливеру в ухо, пока эльф двигал на столе книги, папки с документами и письменные принадлежности, чтобы уместить тарелки и графин:

— Грязно играешь. 

Оливер уже было собирался ответить, что у него были прекрасные учителя, намекая на Флинта, но тут же осёкся. Горло сдавило. 

Домовик ещё раз покосился на голый торс гостя и испарился в воздухе, даже не поклонившись хозяину. Он мог бы настучать Ионе, но Оливер надеялся, что не станет. 

— Можно пожрать или ты ещё кого собрался позвать? Не хотелось бы опять светить задницей. 

Оливер махнул ему рукой и сполз на подушку, стеклянным взглядом смотря в потолок. Вялость после оргазма отступала, и вместо неё накатила злость на самого себя: зря он впустил Флинта в дом и постель, зря решил довериться, зря перешагнул черту. Пусть бы их отношения оставались на грани вечного напряжения, жизнь казалась бы куда проще. 

— Тебе отсосать, чтобы тебя снова отпустило? — поинтересовался Флинт, игнорируя столовые приборы и беря кусок сыра пальцами. 

— Лучше расскажи мне всё. 

Флинт хмыкнул и съел ещё один кусок сыра. 

— Мы с тобой застряли на мотиве. Казалось, что его нет, Аврорат рыл, но ничего не мог найти, а в один момент пытал нас вопросами так, будто они хотели, чтобы мы сами придумали им причину.

— Подожди, — подобрался Оливер, снова садясь в кровати и жадно ловя каждое слово. — Если бы они…

— Нет, ты заткнёшься, Вуд, и не будешь меня бесить. Если не хочешь слушать, то дай пожрать, а потом пойдём полетаем. 

Оливер нахмурился, коротко мотнув голов. 

— Продолжай. 

— Мотив должен быть всегда, но выходило, что он слишком прозрачный. Настолько прозрачный, что мы его не видели, даже смотря в упор. 

— Гарри намекнул, что вы знали про допинг. 

— Не знали, только догадывались. По очень косвенным признакам, Вуд. Предположил Генри ещё в конце сезона. Он сказал Бетси и Стивену, думал, что «сидим» мы с Парсоном вместе. С чего он это взял – без понятия. На одной пьянке Стивен мне выболтал, но это казалось таким нелепым, что мы только поржали. Я ведь знал, что я точно ничего не принимаю. Мысль, что может принимать один Парсон, ко мне даже не приходила. Если бы даже эту теорию кто-то воспринял всерьёз, то точно не додумался привязать к пробитой башке. 

— Как вы поняли?

— У меня была большая мотивация защитить Стивена, поэтому я искал причины. И в один день я пришёл на тренировку, а Генри опять поднял вопрос с допингом. Сидел с Бетси в раздевалке и убеждал её, тут же заткнулся, заметив меня, но я слышал достаточно. Он думал, что сработали мы с Лестером: Парсона поймали, он захотел нас сдать. Генри – умный паренёк, наблюдательный. Его слова, может, произвели бы впечатление, подтолкнули нас ближе к истине, если бы не эта нелепость, связанная с моей причастностью. 

— Она не выглядит нелепостью. Только для тебя, если ты действительно ничего не делал.

Флинт оскорбился.

— Я чище слезы младенца. Грубая игра – одно, а оскорбление спорта химической дрянью – другое. Я скорее вынес бы Бомбардой себе мозги, чем стал бы принимать дерьмо. В один прекрасный день всё же пришлось отбросить моё имя в сторону и посмотреть на проблему под другим углом. Парсон без крыши сам бы схему со стимуляторами не провернул, поэтому оставалось отбросить лишних. Сам понимаешь, что первой отлетела Бетси, к ней я и пошёл. Мне не нужно тебе объяснять, почему мы начали с Лестера, с человека, мечтавшего вырастить чемпиона. Бетси – звезда, сделала всё идеально.

— Она точно не в словесную войну с ним вступила, — уверенно сказал Оливер, чувствуя, что камень на сердце всё тяжелее и тяжелее. 

— Нет, она его отвлекла, а я залез к нему в дом, заплатив кучу золотых за снятую сигнализацию. Потом её установили обратно, Лестер бы даже не заметил, если бы охранные чары выполнялись на заказ, а не были сделаны лично им, но это лирика. 

— Зачем тебе было забираться к нему в дом?

— Мы нашли письма. Всё аккуратно, никаких следов. 

— «Мы?»

Флинт вздохнул. 

— Когда я забрался в дом, там уже был Генри. Как он обошёл сигнализацию – без понятия, не признаётся. Мы нашли письма, которые ему писал Парсон. Уведомление из Департамента, а там подпись Уолша. Мы тогда запаниковали: он мог быть причастен, а если так, то стоило заикнуться, и нас бы уже никто и никогда не нашёл. Идти к нему на поклон или решать всё самим – самый трудный выбор на тот момент, но мы решили ждать до утра. Видел бы ты моё лицо, когда я на следующий день открываю дверь в матушкином доме, а на пороге Лестер. Он тогда вежливо поздоровался и сказал, что вот-вот прибудут Бетси и Генри. Он собрал нас и сказал, что знает, что мы знаем. И тут явился ты. Самый стрёмный момент за тот день. Лестер явно собирался что-то предпринять, не поболтать же он пришёл, а тут ты. Я зассал, что он ещё на тебя подумает, а ты ведь даже не знал ничего. Удивительно, но почти сразу после твоего ухода он ушёл сам, ничего не сказав. 

— Я тоже причастен…

— К благому делу, Вуд. Спас три жизни.

— Он не стал бы.

— Он уже сделал. 

Оливер отвернулся, прикрыв глаза.

Флинт продолжил:

— Генри у нас самый отчаянный, уговорил нас пойти к Уолшу. Тот знал всё. Про допинг, про убийство. Про последнее не говорил, но раз уж мы догадались, то он не мог не понять. С каким же лицом он отправлял нас в Аврорат… Так даже на войну не отправляли. Попросил нас сказать, что мы «вспомнили» про допинг, или мы бы получили за проникновение на частную территорию. Копии, сделанные в доме, тоже предоставлять запретил. Нас бы послали в любой другой момент, но тогда Аврорат уже был на грани отчаяния, они нас послушали. 

— И про Уолша вы ни слова не сказали.

— Он не прикрывал допинг, все официальные документы были уже давно готовы. Он прикрывал свою территорию, он прикрывал нас. 

— Убийство, Флинт. 

Тот пожал плечами. 

— Если он знал, то Аврорат разберётся, — Флинт усмехнулся, видя скептическое выражение лица Оливера. — Сделает отчаянную попытку. 

— Но проиграет.

— Безусловно. Если проиграют они, то мы точно не выиграем, поэтому даже не думай дёргаться. Они пришли к Лестеру, не встретили никакого сопротивления и арестовали его. Можешь брать свои слова обратно, потому что ни один мой чих не спровоцировал убийство. 

У Оливера встал ком в горле. Он прокашлялся, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь.

— Я получил письмо от Бетси вчера. Она писала, что он хотел сделать из Парсона не просто лучшего игрока, а непобедимого. Такого, какого он видел во мне. Он был мне как отец. 

Флинт сконфузился после его слов, потёр ладонью шею и поёжился. 

— Знаешь, Вуд, утешать я не умею, так что… — он достал из штанов сигареты, закурил одну, а оставшуюся пачку бросил Оливеру. 

— Выйди на улицу, иначе моя мать сожжёт тебя заживо. 

Флинт закашлялся и потушил сигарету. Доел сыр и взял одну из папок со стола, равнодушно пролистав документы. Тяжёлая тишина действовала ему на нервы. 

— Что мне ещё сделать? Пожалеть тебя? — не выдержал он, недовольно уставившись перед собой. 

Оливер глянул на него, выпрямил спину и уверенно поманил к себе. 

— Сначала крем возьми, в столе. 

— Решил отыграться на моей заднице за испорченное настроение? — проворчал Флинт.

— Нет, но ты сейчас будешь извиняться перед моей. 

— С чего такая щедрость? — удивился Флинт, рывком сдёргивая с Оливера покрывало, нависая сверху и касаясь языком соска. 

Оливер не ответил, тихо зашипев. Возбуждение накатывало болезненными рывками. Голова не плыла, оставалась достаточно холодной. Виноват тяжёлый рассказ или уже случившийся ранее оргазм – он не знал. 

Флинт, облизнувшись, приподнялся и с извращённой медлительностью развёл ему ноги. Один скользкий палец тут же надавил на вход. 

— Думай о нюхлерах, Вуд, а то я так буду растягивать тебя целый час. 

Стоило Оливеру расслабиться, как Флинт перестал церемониться и сразу ввёл второй палец. Он не столько растягивал, сколько искал простату. 

— Ещё один. 

От третьего пальца хотелось отодвинуться, но он терпел, дышал ртом и поглаживал свой член. Флинт поклонником долгой подготовки точно не был, уже скоро он приставил головку ко входу и мучительно медленно вошёл. Только головка. Они так полежали некоторое время, тяжело дыша, соприкоснувшись кончиками носов. Потом Флинт вышел и уже увереннее ворвался внутрь до самого конца. 

Первые пять толчков Оливер быстро себе дрочил, пытаясь не потерять возбуждение, но потом Флинт извернулся, кладя его ногу себе на сгиб локтя и стал размашисто вбиваться. Угол был идеальным, Оливер убрал руку с члена, боясь кончить слишком быстро. 

Через некоторое время бешеного темпа Флинт начал постанывать, подходя к зарядке. Оливер подгадал, чтобы излиться одновременно с ним, и с облегчением выдохнул, когда член выскользнул из его задницы, пачкая постельное бельё спермой. 

Он всё бы на свете отдал, чтобы остаться в настолько расслабленном состоянии, чтобы не помнить, не знать, не чувствовать. 

— Твоя мать не сожжёт нас заживо за этот шум?

— Нет, только тебя, — лениво протянул Оливер. — Я успею покинуть страну до момента, когда она проснётся. 

Они молчали так долго, что у Оливера стало кисло во рту. Он догадывался, что мысли у них в тот момент были примерно одинаковые. 

Флинт подтвердил своим вопросом:

— Ты ведь будешь на двухнедельных сборах в сентябре?

— Буду, Флинт, буду. И размажу тебя по полю на показательном матче в октябре.

— Вы даже в плей-офф не сможете выйти.

— Что ж… — сказал Оливер. — Ты дал мне хороший стимул. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
